El pasado sera también mi futuro
by kina-asper
Summary: Cuando Kowalski era un niño, conoció a alguien que le enseño más que simples maniobras de combate, se convirtió en la persona mas importante para el... pero hace años que no lo ve y ahora... se pregunta si algún día se verán otra ves. Kowalski/OC
1. la fotografía

Era como la una de la tarde, era un día brillante y caluroso, el sol se deslizaba lentamente por el cielo como el sudor en la frente de Cabo ya que según Kowalski era un día perfecto para una limpieza primaveral

-Cabo, Ben. Muevan las cajas del armario-

Kowalski se estaba acomodando en su silla para trabajar en su escritorio

- Muy bien Kowalski, vamos Ben-

El joven ojiverde siguió a Cavo hasta la entrada del laboratorio de Kowalski. En este día cualquiera debería estar descansando y era así para todo el zoológico excepto por los dos pingüinos, incluso Maurice y Mort estaban descansando gracias a que Skipper se llevo a su esposo y a Janos en un paseo para mostrarle al bebe el reino de su madre. Inclusive el mismo Rico descansaba tomando una siesta en la plataforma de concreto. Los únicos que no descansaban eran Kowalski y sus dos ayudantes.

El armario del laboratorio de Kowalski era bastante espacioso, habían muchas cajas y libretas viejas que el había llenado con los años. Ben y Cabo querían acabar con esto rápido para salir y disfrutar de la primavera, después de todo el amor estaba en el aire

- Te digo algo Cabo, Kowalski debería desasearse de algunas de estas cosas. Es decir, aquí hay tubos de ensayo que prácticamente se estas derritiendo, hasta el polvo tiene polvo-

-Lo sé, a Kowalski no le gusta mucho el deshacerse de sus cosas-

Afuera del armario se encontraba Kowalski escribiendo unos cálculos en su libreta. Estaba pensando en que invento podría hacer hoy para tratar de superar su propio genio (como era natural en el egocéntrico pingüino)

-¡Ben, Cabo! ¿Ya terminaron?-

-Todavía no Kowalski-

Cabo estaba tratando de poner una caja algo grande en una de las repisas

-Dime Cabo ¿Cuándo terminemos con esto que quieres hacer?-

- Bueno… ¿Te gustaría comer unos hielitos en la fuente?-

- Eso suena muy bien, me gustaría uno de arcoíris, tú sabes los que parecen cabeza de payaso-

-Me encantan esos, serán perfectos para este día de calor-

El pequeño pingüino de ojos azules le mostro a Ben una dulce sonrisa con la idea de comer un delicioso hielito, Ben miro su sonrisa un poco sonrojado al ver lo lindo que era su pareja

- Bien, creo que con estas cajas terminaremos-

Dijo tratando de poner unas cajas de mediano tamaño en una repisa algo alta pero por mas que se esforzaba para poner esas cajas en su lugar no podía, el estante era demasiado alto, puso las cajas en el suelo para tomar unas viejas y ponerlas unas en sima de otra, la idea era usarlas como una escalera y llegar a la repisa

-Cabo, ¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-

-Eso…. Creo-

Se subió encima de las libretas mientras sostenía las cajas con ambas aletas, parecía que la idea de Cabo estaba funcionando, estaba a punto de poner las cajas cuando se resbalo con las hojas viejas de la libre en la que estaba parado, varias de las hojas se desprendieron de la libreta mientras el joven Cabo caían al suelo

-CABO!-

Ben Atrapo a Cabo antes que callera al suelo, ambos niños cayeron al suelo fuertemente, Ben cayó de espaldas abrasando a Cabo con fuerza, las cajas que sostenía Cabo cayeron a un lado de ellos, las cosas que habían dentro de las cajas estaban ahora regadas por todo el piso

Cabo abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el techo y luego se fijo que Ben estaba a sus espaldas, abrasándolo

-¡Ben!, ¿Estás bien?-

Se quito de encima, soltándose de los brazos de Ben, el chico estaba sobándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso

-¿No estás lastimado Ben?- Pregunto Cabo con obvia preocupación en su voz

-Descuida estoy bien, no me dolió-

Le sonrió mientras aun se sostenía la cabeza, Cabo se vio aliviado por sus palabras

Ambos miraron el suelo, todo el piso estaba lleno de las libretas viejas que Cabo uso como escalera y de las cosas que habían dentro de las cajas

-Lo siento Ben, cree un verdadero desorden

-Tranquilo, solo tenemos que poner las cosas devuelta en las cajas y ya, e iremos por un helado

Ben gateo un poco hacia las cajas para ponerlas boca arriba y regresar todo adentro de ellas, Cabo también se puso a gatear para ordenar las cosas, había mucho polvo tanto como en el suelo como por el aire, ambos estornudaban ocasionalmente recibiendo un "Salud" de parte del otro, era así hasta que Cabo tomo una libreta en partículas, se veía que de todas esa era la más vieja de todas, en cuanto la tomo algo se cayó de entre sus polvorientas paginas

-¿ah?, ¿Qué es esto?-

Cabo se acerco a lo que se había caído de la libreta, parecía una fotografía

-¿Qué es eso Cabo?-

-Es una foto, estaba en una de estas libretas-

Le paso la mencionada foto a Ben para que la viera

La imagen presentaba un paisaje lleno de nieve, el cielo estaba algo nublado pero se podía ver el cielo azul, entre todo ese paisaje de invierno se veía dos pingüinos, uno de ellos era un joven muy alto de ojos cafés, tenía un cinturón alrededor de la cintura, a dos lados de ella tenía sujetas dos dagas muy filosas, tenía una amplia y relajada sonrisa, a primera vista todo el mundo diría que era sumamente joven y bastante apuesto

A su lado había un niño abrasándolo, tenía una dulce sonrisa y ojos azules, el mayor tenía una aleta en el hombro del niño, ambos se veían muy felices juntos

-Valla, ¿Quiénes son ellos Cabo?- Pregunto Ben

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo a ese señor pero… Ese niño de ahí… -

Cabo miro más de cerca la fotografía, ese niño se le veía muy familiar, se acerco un poco más a la foto, entre cerrando sus ojos tratando de recordar quién era ese chico

Cuando de pronto, lo reconoció y abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuente de quien era

-Es… Kowalski-

- ¿Kowalski?, ¿En serio?-

Ben no creyó que realmente ese pequeño era Kowalski, se veía demasiado inocente y dulce para serlo aun cuando era un niño pero cuando lo vio más detenidamente tuvo que darle la razón a Cabo, efectivamente era el cerebro del equipo de joven

-No puedo creer lo que veo, Kowalski de niño-

Ben sostuvo un extremo de la foto mientras Cabo sostenía el otro, ambos veían la imagen impresionados con lo que veían

-Jamás pensé ver a Kowalski joven, se ve que era muy feliz- Cabo sonrió suavemente al ver como era su amigo en su infancia

-Lindo pero, dime Cabo, ¿Quién es ese chico?- Dijo Ben apuntando con su aleta libre la imagen del joven que estaba a la del niño Kowalski

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo veo-

Ambos chicos vieron curiosos al pingüino de ojos cafés, obviamente tiene que ser un amigo de Kowalski si apareció con él en la foto o algo parecido a eso

-¿Qué tal si vamos a preguntarle a Kowalski quien es él? Es mejor que estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada-

Propuso Ben levantándose, Cabo lo pensó un segundo, primero pensó que era mejor terminar de limpiar el desastre que había causado, pero admitía que la curiosidad de saber quién era el amigo del científico le interesaba mucho

-Ok, Ben, vamos-

Ben extendió su aleta para ayudarle a Cabo a levantarse, se sacudió el polvo que tenía encima antes de que los dos caminaran hacia el laboratorio de Kowalski

El científico le estaba dando la espalda a los niños ya que estaba muy ocupado escribiendo nuevas formulas, cálculos e ideas para sus inventos en su libreta, se veía que la ciencia lo desconectaba de todo lo demás que lo rodeaba

Ben se le acerco y golpeo suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención

-Oye, Kowalski –

- ¿Qué Ben?- Kowalski no despejaba su vista de sus notas en ningún momento, ni volteo a verlos

-Encontramos algo interesante mientras limpiábamos el armario- Ben estaba algo molesto por qué Kowalski ni los vio pero eso no importaba mucho

-¿Qué cosa encontraron chicos?- Dijo Kowalski algo fastidiado por tener que dejar de escribir para ponerle más atención a los niños detrás de el

-Es que accidentalmente se cayeron unas cosas de las cajas y mientras Ben y yo limpiábamos encontramos esto- Cabo extendió la aleta mostrando la foto que él y Ben habían descubierto

Kowalski se volteo para ver a que se referían los chicos, su mirada se veía algo cansado pero de un segundo al otro abrió grandemente sus ojos, cual quiera pensaría que si los abriera mas se les saldrían de la cara

Sus ojos azules vieron fijamente la vieja fotografía que sostenía Cabo, no podía creer que ellos la encontraran…

¿Quién es él?, Estoy seguro que es un amigo pero quien….-

Cabo no pudo completar la frase porque rápidamente Kowalski le arranco la foto de las aletas con cierta agresividad

-Kowalski, ¿Qué haces?-

Pregunto enfadado Ben al ver lo agresivo que con Cabo, la mirada de Kowalski era indescriptible, sostenía con fuerza la foto en su aleta, arrugándola por completo

-Váyanse….-

Dijo Kowalski en voz baja como si resistiera el impulso de golpear a alguien

-¿Kowalski…?- Cabo se veía confundido

-Váyanse, ¡AHORA!-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Kowalski empujo a Ben y a Cabo de su laboratorio con fuerza azotando la puerta tras ellos

Ben y Cabo vieron la puerta del laboratorio, estaban atónitos y confusos por el comportamiento de su amigo

En el interior del cuarto, Kowalski posaba su peso en contra de la puerta, desarrugo la foto con cuidado viendo la imagen, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, apretó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

Los chicos no tenían idea de lo que acababan de encontrar, eso era mucho más que una simple fotografía, eso…... era el único recuerdo que tenía del ser mas había amado en su vida.

:::::

Cabo y Ben caminaron por el pasillo pensativos por lo que acababa de pasar, no entendían por que Kowalski se comporto de esa manera con ellos, quizás fue por esa foto, puede que hicieron algo malo aun que no lo supieran, al menos eso pensaba Cabo

-¿Crees que hicimos algo malo Ben?-

-No, no lo creo, solo encontramos una foto y… ¿A él que le paso?-

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, al salir sintieron inmediatamente el calor del sol golpeando sus rostros, era una sensación muy cálida pero seguían demasiado pensativos por lo que paso con el científico del equipo

-Quizás Skipper sepa algo-

Opino Cabo viendo a Ben, no era seguro que el supiera algo pero al menos lo intentarían, caminaron por el zoológico buscando a su capitán

Encontraron a Skipper en el habitad de los chimpancés esperando que Julien terminara de explicarle a Janos como ordenarle a los súbditos

-Recuerda Janos, un príncipe siempre tiene que mover el bote pero más que nada tiene que saber molestar y ordenar a los chimpas- Como siempre el rey tenía una radiante y amplia sonrisa en su rostro y por esta vez Phil y Mason dejaban que Julien hablara lo que quiera ya que no querían levantarle la voz al frente de su hijo, sin mencionar que su esposo estaba presente

De pronto los cadetes aparecieron a un lado del capitán

-Hola Skipper- Saludo Ben

- Hola Ben, joven Cabo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creí que Kowalski los mantendría limpiando hasta el invierno- Bromeo Skipper mirando de reojo a sus soldados

-Estábamos pero…. Encontramos algo que….- Cabo no sabía cómo explicar muy bien lo que paso, ni él lo entendía bien

-¿Qué cosa encontraron?- Levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta del joven oji-azul

-Pues…. Una foto-

-¿Una foto? ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Skipper, esperaba que fuera algo más importante que eso

-Es que…. Kowalski se vio muy extraño cuando se la mostramos… parecía…. bueno, creo que se enojo con nosotros- Cabo se rasco un poco detrás de la cabeza al decir resto ultimo

Skipper se puso a pensar, era demasiado extraño que ese pingüino se comportara de esa manera si solo era una foto…. A no ser que se trate de…*

-Digan me algo, ¿En esa foto aparecía un chico como de la misma altura de Kowalski, de ojos cafés, un cinturón en la cintura, y con dos cuchillos a dos lados?-

-Exacto, es tal y como lo describiste- Ben se vio algo sorprendido por la descripción tan detallada de Skipper

-Ah, con que eso era- Skipper dio un pequeño suspiro antes de pararse –Muchachos, lo que ustedes encontraron fue una foto de Kowalski con Ace-

-¿Ace?- Repitió Ben -¿Quién es Ace?-

-Verán, Ace fue el primer maestro de Kowalski-

-¿Su maestro?- Cuestiono Cabo

-Sí, fue el primer maestro en la vida de Kowalski en la milicia allá en la Antártica, en ese entonces él y yo no nos conocíamos pero siempre que los veía era bastante obvio que se llevaban muy bien-

-Wow, con razón la foto se veía algo vieja pero por que él se comporto así- Ben levanto una ceja al preguntar

-Es que él y Ace no se han visto en muchos años, esa foto que encontraron es muy importante para él- Skipper recordó cuando hace mucho tiempo el también había encontrado esa foto, estaba fisgoneando entre las cosas de Kowalski tratando de encontrar algo que callara la radio de cola anillada cuando aun eran enemigos, entre su intrusión en el laboratorio y en las cosas del científico encontró la foto pero Kowalski lo sorprendió con las manos en la masa, fue la primera vez que su soldado le gritara a todo pulmón al frente de su cara, después de ese día entendió cuán importante era esa cosa para el

- Pobrecito….- Cabo miraba el suelo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras –Debe de extrañarlo mucho-

-Supongo que sí pero relájense, se le pasara la melancolía uno de estos días- Skipper se veía bastante seguro de sus palabras pero Cabo y Ben no estaban

-Skipper, ¡Vamos a casa! Mi pancita real esta hambrienta- Grito Julien saliendo del habitad, Janos estaba despidiendo a los chimpancés sacudiendo su manita, Phil y Mason le respondían

-¡Ya voy! Los veo más tarde soldados- Les dio un rápido saludo militar antes de correr hacia donde se iban los lémures

En el resto de la tarde Skipper estuvo con su familia Rico se la paso nadando en el agua alrededor de la placa de cemento pero… Kowalski estuvo en cerrado en su laboratorio todo el día sin hacer el menor sonido, Cabo estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y también muy triste, si reacciono de esa manera con esa foto entonces realmente era un tesoro muy importante para él, se debió enojar por a ver tocado algo así de importante sin su permiso

El joven pingüino estaba sentado en la litera de abajo sosteniendo su cabeza con sus aletas pensativo y triste, de pronto sintió un brazo abrazándolo, vio a un lado y descubrió a Ben sonriéndole tiernamente

-Tranquilo Cabo-

-Pero…. El está muy mal, no á salido del laboratorio en todo el día-

-Lo sé…. También me preocupa pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Cabo suspiro con ello, no tenía idea de cómo lograr que su amigo se recuperada, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo allí dentro… solo

::::

Por su parte, Kowalski estaba echado en la mesa mirando al vacio, pensando en el pasado, la foto seguía siendo sostenida por su aleta incapaz de soltarla… se preguntaba, ¿En donde él estaba?, ¿Cómo se encontraría?, ¿Abra cambiando de alguna manera?... ¿Aun lo recordaría?

Más de una vez su mente fue atestada de esas preguntas hasta causarle jaqueca

Para saber que fue lo que paso entre él y ese pingüino de nombre Ace, se debería ver al pasado, cuando Kowalski poseía la inocencia de un niño y el día que se unió a la armada….


	2. cadetes

Hace unos años atrás, cuando Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo no se conocían, Kowalski fue entrenado por un soldado que se convirtió en alguien muy importante para él, la forma que se conocieron fue bastante simple

Era un día nublado y pequeños copos de nieve estaban cayendo desde el cielo, no había rastro de vida humana a kilómetros a la redonda y eso era perfecto para la milicia del polo sur, en este día, recibirán a nuevos cadetes, niños muy jóvenes dispuestos a servir a la milicia pingüina

Dentro del establecimiento todo el mundo se estaba muy ocupados, con cadetes iban a llegar al alba y no faltaba mucho para eso, varios capitanes se encontraban en el lugar esperando a que les asignaran a sus estudiantes, su deber era entrenar a un pequeño grupo de pingüinos, normalmente entrenaban a 4 o 5 chichos dependiendo de cuantos hallan

De entre los soldados había uno que aparcaba la intención de de la mayoría de los presentes, principalmente de las damas

Era un pingüino que parecía ser muy joven para el rango que tenia, en años humanos uno diría que debería tener unos 20, era alto, de ojos castaños claros, tenía un cinturón de cuero café oscuro que a dos lados llevaba un par de largas y filosas dagas, esas armas eran un obsequio por a ver subido de rango a una edad tan joven

Su nombre era Ace, a los ojos de cualquiera él era un gran soldado, era fuerte, es listo, tenía una gran habilidad con esas dagas que llevaba y también era excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era el chico perfecto para cualquier chica

Pero a Ace jamás le había atraído ninguna de esas chicas, eran simpáticas pero ninguna le atraía su atención, las veía nada mas como sus compañeras

Recargaba su espalda contra el muro, tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba como serian los cabos que tendría que entrenar, había entrenado a varios soldados antes y todos eran buenos soldados pero también le dieron unos cuantos problemas, a veces eran demasiado traviesos pero tomando en cuenta que eran niños eso no era de sorprenderse, además a él le gustaba ayudar a esos pequeños con sus entrenamientos, tenían mucho potencial como para desperdiciarlo

-Oye, Ace, despierta- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su izquierda y se encontró con uno de los capitanes, era un poco más bajo que él y de ojos negros –Bájate de las nubes, los nuevos soldados llegaran pronto-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- Dijo Ace levantando la vista viendo a su alrededor, observando la pequeña ceremonia de bienvenida para los chicos y chicas nuevas

-Deberías prestar más atención, hoy vendrá el General Dominic para asignar a los soldados a nuestros equipos y sabes que no le gusta que los demás estén volando en sus pensamientos durante el discurso de bienvenida- Ace solo suspiro cuando ese tipo había terminado de hablar, casi todos los generales eran sumamente estrictos con todos los soldados sin importar que rango eran, Ace sabía que eran sus superiores y tenía que obedecerlos pero la verdad es que todos esos tipos solo sabían dar ordenes

-No te preocupes, se que Dominic vendrá para asignar a los niños, no te deberías de preocupar, las cosas saldrán bien- Sonrió un suavemente al pingüino a su lado mostrando su tranquilidad ante toda la situación

-Se ve que no le tienes miedo a los generales, como quieras Ace- Dijo antes de caminar en otra dirección e irse con los demás soldados

Algunos de los soldados del ejército les tenían un gran miedo a los generales por la poderosa fuerza que poseían y lo duros que eran con todos, otros les tienen respeto por todos los las misiones de alto riesgo que habían conseguido con éxito, eran seres muy inteligentes, poderosos

Ace no negaba que eran seres impresionantes pero eran tipos demasiado fríos, pareciera que nacieron sin sentimientos, el general Dominic era bastante viejo pero seguía conservando su fuerza, la mayoría de esos generales habían sido soldados apenas y rompieron el cascaron pero eran grandes lideres

Después de unos 30 minutos se anuncio la llegada de los cabos, todos los capitanes se pusieron en fila unos a lado de otros mientras los demás soldados de menor rango vienen a ver la ceremonia, En el centro de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de allí entro un pingüino muy fornido, tenía entre cerrados los ojos viendo a todos los presentes, con tan solo verlo uno ya sabía que era un hombre que mandaba con puño de hierro, tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro, tenía unas cuantas arrugas debajo de los ojos y cerca de las comisuras del pico

-Atención, los cadetes acaban de llegar a la sede central, capitanes recuerden que es su deber convertir a estos jóvenes niños en soldados capacitados para cualquier clase de misión, no son niñeras, SON soldados que moldearan a la futura generación de la milicia, no me decepcionen- Todos dieron un saludo militar manteniendo sus espaldas totalmente rectas, el general caminó hasta un extremo de la habitación, dio un ligero movimiento en la cabeza, indicando con eso que dejaran pasar a los niños

En fila entraron una buena cantidad de niños y niñas, todos tenían una mirada nerviosa al estar en presencia de oficiales de alto rango, algunos mantenían la mirada baja teniendo algo de pena al ver a los capitanes, mientras que otros miraban a su alrededor impresionados de estar finalmente en la sede central de la milicia

Los capitanes veían a los niños caminando, se ve que eran muy inocentes por esas reacciones que tenían, para ellos eran simpáticos con los pequeños a diferencia del general que le irritaba ver un comportamiento tan ridículamente infantil, sin importar que eran niños, nacieron para ser soldados, tienen que comportarse como tal, no importa la edad que tengan

Ace veía a cada niño y niña que entraba a la sala, se preguntaba a cuántos de esos pequeños él tendría que entrenar, parecía que entraban los últimos cadetes pero entonces su vista fue posada en uno de los últimos, un pingüino que apenas y le llegaba arriba de la cintura, tenía unos ojos azules claros, tenía una expresión de concentración y es que entre sus aletas tenía una libreta de paginas blancas, y parecía que estaba escribiendo algo allí, tenía una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera emocionado con lo que estaba escribiendo, paso cerca de él y pudo ver que lo que estaba haciendo el niño eran unos cálculos en esa libreta, eran algo avanzados para alguien de su edad, eso demostraba que era alguien muy listo y se le quedo viendo un buen tiempo, a los ojos de Ace ese niño mostraba potencial

Todos los cabos se detuvieron al frente del general, estaban nerviosos pero listos para que les asignaran, Dominic vio fijamente a los niños y niñas, algunos se ocultaban detrás de sus compañeros por que les daba miedo la fría mirada del general

-Escúchenme con atención, ustedes estarán bajo las ordenes de estos capitanes, ellos los entrenaran día y noche, no importa si se cansan, tienen que obedecer cada orden y realizar cada entrenamiento que les den estos hombres, ¿les quedo claro? – Decir que se sintieron intimidados al escuchar el discurso del general era quedarse corto

-¡Si, señor!- Gritaron todos cuando el general termino de hablar, los capitanes miraban la tención en el rostro de los niños que solo empeoro cuando Dominic bajo de donde estaba y se coloco cara a cara frente a los cadetes. Dominic comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, viendo a cada niño a su paso, analizándolos a cada uno con una mirada fría y calculadora. Al llegar al final de la línea se dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo en dirección contraria, esta vez volteándose a ver a los capitanes de la misma forma en que veía a los cadetes

-Ese hombre está a solo un paso de convertirse en iceberg- Le susurró una de las capitanas a Ace quien se esforzó por que su cara no los delatara

-Buena esa Kanna- le susurró Ace en respuesta. Dominic se volteo en su dirección al escuchar los susurros y ambos quedaron completamente tiesos, por suerte él se volteo y continúo con su evaluación

-Muy cerca- dijo Kanna casi sudando de los nervios

-Demasiado cerca

-Muy bien ¡Firmes!- Todos los presentes (cabos y capitanes por igual) acataron la orden del general. Dominic comenzó a caminar nuevamente desde el comienzo de la fila de reclutas –Tú, tú, tú, tú y tú. Estarán con el capitán Gnom

Los cinco chicos fueron caminando hacia su nuevo capitán y salieron por la puerta con una cara de alivio. Por su parte Dominic continúo sin detenerse

-Ustedes cinco, del lado derecho estarán con la capitana Kanna

Por su parte Kanna ni se molesto en disimular su entusiasmo -¡SI! Hasta luego Ace, buena suerte

-Gracias

Dominic vio la reacción de la capitana con una enorme desaprobación, pero para su desgracia Kanna ya se encontraba lejos con su nuevo grupo de cadetes.

Dominic continúo dando los cadetes a sus nuevos capitanes. Esto siguió por un tiempo, Ace vio como cada capitán se iba con sus nuevos alumnos y con cada uno se preguntaba si él sería el siguiente, pero al final parecía que quedaba solo

-Y ustedes cinco vayan con el capitán Brandon- El último grupo de pingüinos se fue con su capitán y Dominic dijo casi para sí mismo- Eso es todo

Ace no podía evitar pensar lo innecesario de eso, el era ya el único presente o al menos eso pensó cuando noto que aquel pingüinito de la libreta que había visto antes aun se encontraba ahí. El no tener alumnos que enseñar era una cosa, pero que un cadete se quedara sin maestro era completamente inaceptable

-Señor, disculpe señor pero le falto uno

-¿Qué?

Ace señalo con su aleta a aquel pingüino solitario que aun escribía en su libreta

-Vaya, ni había notado a ese pequeño

El general camino hacia ese niño, sintió la mirada de Ace que lo veía caminar hacia el pequeño

-Atención, soldado- La voz rasposa y profunda del general distrajo la atención del niño de sus cálculos, levanto su cabeza de su libreta para observar al general Dominic parado justo al frente de el

Al darse cuenta que estaba al frente de un superior se puso derecho y puso un momento a un lado su libreta para dar un saludo militar

-¿Quién eres soldado?-

-Soy el cadete Kowalski, señor-

El general observaba al joven soldado, tratando de pensar que hacer con él, ya todos los demás equipos estaban listos, pensó que tal vez podría re enviarlo de donde vino pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa Ace hablo

-Señor, se que los equipos deben de ser de 5 integrantes pero me ofrezco para ser el maestro de este chico – El viejo general desvió su mirada para mirar los ojos cafés del capitán, lo medito un momento, todos los equipos deben de estar completos y solo era un cadete, no era muy importante dejarlo esperar hasta la próxima oportunidad

Al ver como meditaba tanto esto el general Ace se acerco un poco para darle una pregunta importante

-Señor, ¿Por qué no puedo enseñarle a este niño- Dominic salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa pregunta, Ace tenía la razón, no había ninguna razón por la cual el no pudiera entrenar a ese chico, no era normal que un capitán entrenara solo a UN cadete pero…. Supuso que no habría mucho diferencia, además, los archivos de Ace dicen que el a entrenado a muy buenos soldados y teniendo a este maestro, el niño aprendería mucho

-Muy bien Ace, serás el maestro del cadete- Dijo tajantemente caminando hacia la puerta, el oji-café lo saludo antes de ver como se iba del cuarto, dejando a estudiante y maestro solos

-Muchas gracias capitán- Escucho la suave voz del niño a su lado, le sonrió

-Es un placer conocerte Kowalski, mi nombre es Ace-


	3. entrenando

El sol todavía no había salido pero muy pronto iba a hacerlo, los capitanes de los equipos estaban ya entrenando a sus cadetes designados, todos se veían muy soñolientos como era de esperarse, algo apartado de la sede estaba el capitán Ace posado en un iceberg esperando a su estudiante, observaba el cielo mientras esperaba, habían pocas nubes que brillaban por los cálidos rayos del sol que aparecían en el horizonte, la nieve brillaba también con la luz del sol como esas pequeñas nubes  
>Finalmente vio una silueta que se dirigía hacia él, al inicio solo era una manchita negra con blanco pero poco a poco comenzó a reconocer a ese pequeño pingüino, se deslizaba hacia él lo más rápido que podía, Ace se enderezo y dio un par de pasos en la dirección del niño<br>Finalmente Kowalski llego con Ace, el niño se levanto y respiro agitadamente para recuperar todo el aire que había perdido tras esa carrera que hizo  
>-Lamento…. Llegar…. Tarde señor- El cadete le dio un saludo mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente<br>-No te preocupes soldado pero la próxima vez trata de ser un poco más puntual- Dijo Ace amablemente al joven pingüino regalándole una pequeña sonrisa  
>Kowalski suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba en problemas por tardar en aparecer, como siempre el pequeño científico estuvo tan sumido en sus libretas, proyectos y cálculos que se le olvido por completo la hora<br>-Ven, iremos a un terreno más amplio para entrenar- Dijo Ace rodeando el iceberg para tomar el camino hacia el susodicho lugar, detrás de el caminó el joven cadete, caminaron bastante alejándose de la sede central, Ace tenía un lugar en especial donde entrenar a sus soldados, se podría decir que era su territorio, al menos algunos soldados del ejército lo piensan así  
>Kowalski miraba todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que se apartaba tanto de la colonia y de la sede, se preguntaba a donde lo llevaría Ace, su mente se imagino varios escenarios que podrían ser el correcto<br>Ace vio de reojo al joven soldado detrás de el, se fijo en su expresión pensativa, rio por lo bajo, se ve que este chico se sumergía mucho en sus pensamientos, aun que eso era predecible al estar tan concentrado en su libreta en el día de ayer cuando asignaban a los cadetes a los equipos, no estaba muy seguro de porque pero sabía que ese niño tenía potencial, algo se lo decía  
>Caminaron como unos 20 hasta que llegaron hasta un terreno lleno de nieve y unas columnas de hielo que salían del agua, era una vista impresionante, cuando llegaron Kowalski miro sorprendido esas enormes columnas de hielo, algunas de ellas estaban entre la orilla de la nieve hasta la helada agua<br>-Muy bien, aquí empezaremos con tu entrenamiento- Dicho esto, Ace se coloco al frente de su pupilo, tenía las aletas cruzadas y una expresión muy tranquila  
>-Sí señor, ¿Qué entrenaremos primero?-<br>-Bueno, primero tengo que saber cómo son tus habilidades, así que quiero que me muestres algunas técnicas de combate-  
>-Eh… Si señor- La cara de Kowalski demostraba su nerviosismo, a decir verdad, el siempre le intereso mas la búsqueda intelectual para la milicia que la fuerza bruta, por lo tanto, no conocía mucho de los combates<br>Trato de ponerse en posición de combate, dio unos cuantos golpes al aire pero se veían bastante lentos y dudosos, después trato de hacer unas patadas pero apenas y levantaba la pierna del suelo, Kowalski trataba de esforzarse para darle una buena impresión a su capitán pero estaba seguro que no había conseguido nada  
>Ace miro al cadete con una gotita de sudor en su frente, será muy listo pero tiene que trabajar en sus habilidades en pelea, aun así le parecía algo tierno que se esforzara tanto para hacer bien los ataques<br>-Ok, es suficiente soldado- Kowalski se detuvo obedeciendo la orden del capitán, miraba el piso algo apenado por lo mal que seguramente se había visto, un débil intento de verse bien  
>-Lo siento señor, se que debo trabajar mucho en los movimientos- mantenía la cabeza baja y jugaba un poco con la nieve moviendo su pie<br>Ace observaba al pequeño sonriendo, le parecía que era un lindo niño con esa clase de reacciones, solo necesitaba trabajar un poco en sus movimientos en combate, no tenía muchos músculos pero eso era normal al ser tan pequeño  
>-Descuida soldado, ahora que vi tu forma de pelear se en lo que tenemos que trabajar- Dijo calmadamente el capitán agachándose un poco para ver mejor el rostro del niño<br>-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto Kowalski  
>-Para empezar, tus golpes son muy imprecisos, tienes que concentrarte más en los golpes que des, imagina que hay un enemigo al frente tuyo y combate contra el<br>-Si señor- Kowalski se dio media vuelta y trato de imaginar a alguien al frente suyo, primero pensó en un niño como el que quería pelear, intento nuevamente de dar unos golpes pero seguían siendo muy imprecisos  
>Ace rio un poco y se acerco al joven pingüino<br>-No es así, mira, debes levantar mas los brazos y dar golpes más firmes y rápidos- Se enderezo y le mostro sus movimientos de combate, Kowalski miraba atentamente los movimientos de Ace, eran muy rápidos, aun que eran golpes al aire se notaba que si le dieran a alguien seria terriblemente fuerte, sus ojos azules no perdían de vista los golpes  
>Estaba sorprendido, Ace era muy rápido y fuerte, era algo difícil seguir los movimientos de su capitán con la vista, cuando se detuvo se pudo ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban en su frente<br>-Muy bien, entendiste como debes dar los golpes Kowalski- Ladeo su cabeza para ver al niño, los ojos azules de Kowalski estaban bastante abiertos y brillaban, su pico estaba un poco abierto  
>-Increíble- Fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño ante su capitán<br>Ace se sonrojo ligeramente por la fija mirada de su estudiante, la expresión de Kowalski mostraba estar muy sorprendido pero también mostraba admiración, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el joven rostro del niño aun mirando a su capitán pero lo que le hizo sonrojar fue ese curioso brillo en sus ojos azules  
>-Eso fue muy impresionante señor-<br>-Ah, gracias- Le sonrió un poco apenado por la reacción del niño ante su manera de pelear –Ahora inténtalo tu-  
>-Si- Se puso en posición e intento hacer los mismos movimientos de Ace, tristemente aun eran golpes muy débiles pero al menos eran un poco más rápidos que antes<br>-Muy bien, levanta un poco más la aleta derecha- Le parecía bastante lindo que su estudiante se esforzándose tanto, tenían que trabajar un poco en sus movimientos pero eso era algo fácil de arreglar, seguía pensando que tenía la oportunidad de ser un estupendo soldado  
>Paso como una hora y media, hasta que Ace decidiera probar algo nuevo, de un pequeño hueco en el hielo saco un pequeño paño de color rojo<br>-¿Qué es eso?-  
>-Esto nos servirá para un pequeño experimento- Se agacho y coloco esa tela en los ojos de Kowalski y lo ató por detrás de su cabeza<br>-¿Qué experimento es este señor?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad  
>-Vamos a ver si escuchas a tus instintos- El pequeño pingüino se quedo bastante extrañado con lo que dijo Ace, el capitán arranco un pedazo delgado y largo de hielo, parecía un bastón<br>-En posición, Kowalski- Ordeno Ace poniéndose el mismo en posición de combate  
>Kowalski le obedeció, no podía ver absolutamente nada, trato de concentrarse en lo que oía pero Ace no movía ni un musculo y su respiración era tan tranquila que no podía escucharla, movía su cabeza lentamente hacia cualquier dirección como un pobre intento de encontrar a su capitán<br>Sostenía ese pedazo de hielo con ambas aletas, espero un poco a ver si Kowalski haría algún movimiento para encontrarlo, al no ser así decidió atacar, levanto sus brazos y giro ese bastón de hielo encima de su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento dio un pequeño golpe en las rodillas de Kowalski haciendo que callera sobre la nieve  
>El aludido callo hacia adelante enterrando su rostro en la nieve, levanto un poco su cabeza, la venda de sus ojos se había movido un poco permitiéndole ver de un ojo<br>-Cuando no puedes ver ni escuchar a tu enemigo solo te queda ser guiado por tus instintos, es algo que te enseñare- Se acerco al chico y le ofreció su aleta para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie  
>-¿Qué es eso de "instintos" señor?- Se quito la venda de sus ojos al terminar de hablar<br>-Es algo en tu interior que te dice que hacer, es como un presentimiento- Explico Ace  
>-Eso no tiene mucho sentido señor, no entiendo como algo dentro de mí me dirá como pelear- Dijo incrédulo el muchacho<br>-Es algo difícil de explicar pero algún día lo entenderás- Le sonrío asegurándole eso, Kowalski ladeo un poco su cabeza sin entender del todo a su capitán, el se guiaba por hechos científicos, pruebas firmes y concretas, así que pensar que algo tan vago como un presentimiento no era algo que podría creer  
>Así siguieron por el resto del día, se quedaron en ese lugar rodeados de iceberg entrenando sobre la nieve blanca, como por la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo se tomaron un finalmente un descanso, se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en contra de una de las columnas de hielo<br>-Aprendes rápido Kowalski-  
>-Gracias señor-<br>-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, llámame Ace, además, que me llamen "Señor" me hace sentir viejo- los dos rieron un poco por el chiste que el mismo capitán hizo de sí mismo  
>-Si, Ace-<br>-Dime Kowalski, ¿Vives con tus padres?- Curiosamente, Ace quería saber un poco más acerca de su pupilo  
>-No, vivo en las instalaciones de la sede, hay unos cuartos donde los cadetes descansan- Explico, Ace recordó cuando hicieron esas habitaciones, ahora que lo pensaba, la sede era casi como un internado para los cadetes<br>-Ya veo, ¿Qué te parece el lugar?-  
>-Me recuerda a la academia de entrenamiento solo que un poco más grande- Dijo Kowalski sin estar muy seguro de cómo explicarlo, Ace rio suavemente por la respuesta del niño<br>-Kowalski, dime, ¿Eres de Rusia?- El nombre del pequeño era originario de ese país así que supuso que él era de allá aun que no tenia asentó  
>-Bueno, naci allí pero crecí aquí en la Antártida, ¿Usted nació aquí?-<br>-Sí, he vivido toda mi vida aquí en el polo sur-  
>-Oh- Se conocieron un poco mas esa tarde, Ace aprendió que Kowalski era un pingüino de ciencia, su joven mente estaba siempre ocupada en experimentos, cálculos muy avanzados para un niño de su edad, también pensaba mucho en maquinas, creaciones que le gustaría hacer, estuvo en lo cierto cuando pensó que el pequeño era inteligente, quizás impresiono a Kowalski con su manera de pelear pero a Ace le impresiona aun más la inteligencia del niño<br>-Sabes, estoy seguro que serás un increíble científico cuando seas mayor-  
>-¿En serio lo piensas?- Sus ojos azules volvieron a brillar por ese cumplido<br>-Claro, para ser un niño sabes mucho y estoy seguro que serás aun más listo al crecer- Le acaricio un poco la cabeza al niño, apenas le conocía pero por alguna razón tenía toda la seguridad del mundo de que ese niño sería un gran genio  
>-Muchas gracias señor, perdón, Ace- Se veía muy emocionado y feliz, su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en un gran científico y ahora un capitán se lo aseguraba que lo seria<br>Solo fue un día de entrenamiento pero esos dos ya se tenían confianza, había un lazo que los unía pero aun no lo sabian


	4. invento

Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared, marcaba las cinco treinta de la mañana, llevaba casi toda la noche despierto pero bueno, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, varias noches Kowalski se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde trabajando en sus experimentos, se sumergía tanto en su amada ciencia que no notaba como el tiempo transcurría, esa noche estuvo trabajando en una pequeña maquina, era casi como un maniquí para pelear, era como un muñeco de entrenamiento, había entrenado con el hace unos dos días y se notaba que necesitaba aumentar la fuerza de sus músculos, quizás era solo un niño pero necesitaba más fuerza para ser un soldado, imagino que ese maniquí metálico en el que tanto había estado trabajando le ayudaría en el entrenamiento  
>Estuvo cada minuto de la noche, apretando tornillo, conectando cables, ajustando el sistema para que se moviera, teniendo cuidado de que no hiciera un corto circuito ni por accidente, para ser pequeño tenía un gran conocimiento en la mecánica, cuando estaba a una hora de amanecer decidió prenderlo y ver como se movía, la apariencia de la maquina era de un pingüino, era del mismo tamaño que Kowalski, incluso se parecía un poco a él, presiono un botón que le había instalado detrás del cuello para encenderlo, las ampolletas que tenía como ojos se prendieron en el instante que lo prendió<br>Se puso en posición de pelea y dio le dio un golpe en la cara pero rápidamente retiro su aleta por que le había dolido el impacto contra el duro metal del robot, el pobre niño dio unos saltos de dolor mientras se besaba la aleta, miro de reojo al robot notando que apenas y podía mover la aleta metálica, de supone que tenía que moverla para bloquear el ataque pero sus movimientos eran demasiado toscos y lentos, Kowalski dio un suspiro pesado, había trabajado tanto en esa cosa pero aun no estaba listo, se dirigió a la caja de herramientas para sacar una llave inglesa, aun tenía mucho trabajo por delante y el sol no tardaría en aparecer

Estaba nevando, los copos que caían del cielo era algo grandes y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, el frio que había en el ambiente era terrible para cualquier humano pero para un pingüino era el clima perfecto, el agua se había congelado hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Ace y Kowalski estaban en el área de entrenamiento del otro día, ambos pingüinos se encontraban al frente de las columnas de hielo  
>-Muy bien, hoy trabajaremos con las técnicas de combates de…. ¿Kowalski?- Ace noto que el pequeño pingüino estaba esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos, le costaba incluso mantener la cabeza en alto –Kowalski, ¿Estás bien?- Se acerco a su estudiante para ver que le pasaba<br>- ¿Ah?... sí, estoy bien- Trato de abrir sus ojos pero termino dando un gran bostezo, estaba demasiado cansado y apenas escuchaba lo que decía su capitán  
>Sintió algo debajo de su pico que le levantaba suavemente el rostro, abrió un poco sus ojos azules para ver al frente de el, la cara de su capitán que se había agachado para verlo a los ojos, Ace levanto el rostro de Kowalski poniendo su aleta derecha en su mentón, lo miraba un poco preocupado por el evidente cansancio que presentaba el niño<br>-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?, estas muy cansado- Dijo tratando de hacer que el chico le prestara atención  
>Kowalski abrió los ojos al notar que el rostro de Ace estaba cerca del suyo, por algún motivo sus mejillas tuvieron un suave tono rojizo, desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, por alguna razón le daba pena mirar los castaños ojos de Ace directamente<br>-Es… estoy bien, en serio- Ace no quitaba su aleta de su lugar, seguía mirando a Kowalski fijamente, le llamo la atención ese sonrojo que tenía en el rostro pero aun podía notar el cansancio que tenía el niño, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus azules ojos  
>-¿Te has estado desvelando?- Dijo apartándose un poco<br>-¿Ah?... Bueno… es que he estado trabajando en un… experimento y… bueno, me ha costado un poco pero…- El adulto quito su aleta debajo del pico del niño y se enderezo, ahora el tenia una mirada un poco pensativa y curiosa acerca de lo que dijo Kowalski  
>-¿De qué experimento estás hablando?-<br>-Bueno… es algo para ayudarme en los entrenamientos- Kowalski levanto la vista y vio la cara de su capitán, ahora que ya no estaba tan cerca de él se sentía menos nervioso, le parecía extraño que se halla sentido así solo porque su capitán se le acerco  
>-¿Para el entrenamiento?- Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre lo que tanto ha estado trabajando su estudiante -¿Exactamente qué es eso en que has trabajado?-<br>-Pues… es algo como un muñeco de pelea-  
>-¿Muñeco de pelea?-<br>-Sí, es como un robot, bloquea los golpes y los de vuelve - Hablo con aires de grandeza sobre su máquina, era bastante evidente que se sentía muy orgulloso de su invento aun que todavía no estaba perfeccionado  
>Ace sonrió al mismo tiempo que arqueo una ceja, este niño tenía un ego tan grande como su inteligencia, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo por ese pensamiento, sus ojos cafés observaban al niño que no paraba de hablar de su invento, hablaba sobre todos los aditamentos que le puso, comento de cada insignificante detalle de cada circuito, cable, etc.<br>-Está bien, Kowalski ya entendí- Puso su aleta en la frente del muchacho como si estuviera deteniendo a alguien en movimiento aun que solo estaba hablando, Kowalski se callo  
>-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si me muestras ese muñeco de entrenamiento?-Quito su aleta de la frente del pequeño pingüino y coloco ambas aletas en su cintura, mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro<br>Kowalski no estaba seguro de que responder, su máquina todavía no estaba perfeccionada, aun tenía varias cosas que aun tenía que arreglar, durante toda la noche anterior estuvo tratando de perfeccionarlo pero aun era demasiado lento en sus movimientos y esa mañana noto que chorreaba algo de aceite, no estaba listo para mostrarlo y menos para una demostración  
>-Lo siento señor, digo… Ace pero todavía no está listo- Aun no se acostumbraba en llamar a su capitán por su nombre, en la sede todos se dirigían a sus superiores por sus rangos no por sus nombres, para algunos dirigirse a alguien de alto rango por su nombre sería considerado como una falta de respeto<br>-No importa, quisiera verlo-  
>-Bueno…. Supongo que… no se…- Se rascaba un poco el pico pensando<br>-solo quiero verlo, no creo que sea eso un problema, ¿Verdad?- No desaparecía esa amable sonrisa de su rostro, quería conocer en que tanto había trabajado ese pequeño pingüino, para haberse desvelado toda la noche trabajando en ello debe de ser algo muy importante  
>-Bueno… está bien, se lo mostrare- Kowalski trato de mostrar una sonrisa llena de seguridad con sus palabras pero… la propia sonrisa de Ace… le provocaba que el mismo nerviosismo que le provoco tenerlo tan cerca<br>Los dos caminaron hacia la sede, en el camino Kowalski miraba de reojo a su capitán, se preguntaba si le gustaría su invento aun que no estuviera listo, varios de sus compañeros pensaban que sus aparatos eran extraños y que además no siempre daban el resultado esperado, por esa razón Kowalski se alegraba mucho de no tener ningún compañero de habitación, siempre le había entristecido que sus inventos no fueran valorados como deseaba  
>No podía evitar preocuparse de que Ace le pareciera igual que extraño sus maquinas como todos los demás cadetes y superiores que los llegaban a ver, ya era bastante llegar tarde y soñoliento a su entrenamiento como para que ahora su capitán pensara que era científico decadente, a pesar de ser apenas un niño, Kowalski ya se veía a sí mismo como un futuro gran científico y cada pequeño paso que daba lo acercaba más a su anhelado sueño, por eso le gustaría tener el apoyo de Ace, lo conocía desde muy poco pero de algún modo siente que de hecho llevan conociéndose desde hace mucho, sentía una inusual confianza en él, le respetaba mucho<br>Ya en los cuarteles, ambos pingüinos caminaron por los pasillos saludando a cada militar superior que se encontraban, como era de costumbre todo el mundo en la sede estaban completamente absorbidos por sus actividades, entrenamientos, papeleo, etc.  
>En las habitaciones de los cadetes los niños corrían por todas partes jugando con sus amigos, mientras que otros más bien estaban persiguiendo a un compañero por haber peleado con él y corrían tras él para darle una "Lección"<br>Más de una vez Ace tuvo que intervenir en las discusiones de los niños y poner todo bajo control, los niños aun que les impresionaba encontrarse con un capitán en ese sector de la sede no paraban de insultarse ni de pelearse, Ace se acaricio un poco su frente tratando de tener paciencia  
>El viaje al cuarto de Kowalski se alargo un poco por eso pero al final llegaron sin problema alguno, en medio del cuarto había un robot de un metro más o menos, estaba completaba lleno de hollín, manchas de aceite, también tenía unos pequeños cables que estaban a simple vista, el oji-café se acerco a ese aparato y lo miro detenidamente, era obvio que aun no estaba perfeccionado, aun habían detalles que arreglar<br>-¿Este es el proyecto en el que trabajabas?- Pregunto volteándose para mirar al pequeño pingüino  
>-Si- Kowalski agacho la cabeza sintiéndose un poco apenado de que el mayor estuviera inspeccionando su invento<br>Se puso en cuclillas para observar mejor el pequeño robot -¿Podrías encenderlo?-  
>-¿Eh?-<br>-Quiero ver cómo funciona-  
>-Pero….- El quería oponerse a esa idea ya que temía que todo saldría mal como esa mañana pero… levanto la vista topándose con los ojos castaños del adulto, cuando lo miraba a los ojos…. Sencillamente no podía decir que no<br>-En seguida- Sus mejillas otra vez se sonrojaron mientras caminaba hacia su robot, trataba de no mirar al otro pingüino, no quería que notara su sonrojo, no tendría ni la menor idea de cómo explicar el por qué estaba así, se puso detrás de la maquina y abrió un pequeño compartimiento en la espalda y allí se encontró unos cables tan delgados como un hilo y con cuidado los conecto  
>Casi inmediatamente los ojos del robot se prendieron, lenta y torpemente el robot se comenzó a mover tratando de avanzar un poco, algo de humo negro salió de la cabeza de aquel artefacto, Kowalski se removió preocupado, si esto fallaba se moriría de la vergüenza<br>-Interesante, ¿Exactamente qué es lo que hace Kowalski?- Se rasco un poco su cuello  
>-Pues…. Es como un muñeco de peleas, el propósito es que logre defenderse de los ataques y devolverlos… pero aun no…-<br>-¿Pero qué?-  
>-Es que… aun no está terminado-<br>-Ya veo… ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos?-  
>-¿Qué? Pe…. Pero…- Otra vez miro los ojos de su capitán y una vez más se quedo sin palabras, no sabía porque pero al mirar sus ojos no podía pensar en que decir claramente, era muy extraño, entre más tiempo pasaba al lado de su oficial al mando eso se hacía cada vez más frecuente<br>-Si… está bien-  
>Ace le sonrió suavemente y se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo el robot copio la posición del pingüino, no había ningún cambio de esa mañana en ese robot, seguía moviéndose muy toscamente, incluso se escuchaba un rechinido de las aletas metálicas del robot al moverlas<br>El pingüino adulto espero un poco para ver si daría esa máquina el primer golpe pero al ver que no iba a ser así decidió responder primero, se agacho un poco y rápidamente le dio un golpe certero en la cara de metal, el robot no hizo nada, solo se quedo en esa posición por un par de minutos, los dos pingüinos lo miraban esperando que iba hacer el androide pero entonces, del cuello del muñeco comenzaron a salir muchas chispas, luego se retorció un poco y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar los ojos del robot brillaron intensamente y lo siguiente que paso fue una explosión que arrojo al niño hasta la pared de su cuarto y Ace hacia la puerta, se vio algo de humo negro saliendo debajo de la puerta de la habitación, varios cadetes que pasaron por allí se quedaron viendo ese cuarto con una expresión indescriptible  
>Cuando finalmente el humo se disipaba y se podía ver mejor la habitación, los dos soldados de allí se miraron, estaban llenos de polvo, sus plumas se había erizado mucho por el susto de esa explosión y el cinturón de la cintura de Ace casi se caía, en medio del cuarto estaba el robot roto en pedazos, aun estaba dando en corto circuito algunas partes<br>Kowalski miro su robot hecho trisas por unos instantes antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran por completo  
>-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAA!-Estallo en llanto, grandes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, golpeaba el piso al agitar rápidamente sus aletitas de arriba abajo<br>Ace solamente se quedo ahí sentado mirando a su pequeño estudiante haciendo una rabieta de las grandes, una gota de sudor apareció por su frente viendo esta pequeña escena  
>-Ah…. Kowalski…-<br>Ese día no pudieron entrenar, Ace decidió ayudar a Kowalski a reconstruir el robot una vez que el niño se calmo. No fue un gran día para Kowalski ya que su amado invento exploto y Ace no vio una buena perspectiva de su talento de científico. Cuando el día termino Kowalski solo logro suspirar pesadamente, no sabía si esa cosa realmente funcionaria bien pero… nuevamente decidió pasar la noche en vela en su proyecto


	5. discucion

-Levanta las los brazos y ataca con más fuerza- Explicaba Ace a su joven estudiante  
>-Si- Kowalski estaba practicando el manejo de armas con una espada de madera, frente a el había una figura tallada de un pingüino en hielo. Desde que amaneció, Ace le ha estado enseñando al pequeño sus técnicas con la espada pero aun tenía demasiado que aprender sobre el manejo de armas, además que se veía soñoliento<br>-¿Todavía te estás peleando con ese muñeco de entrenamiento?- Pregunto un tanto curioso Ace. Kowalski solo asintió con la cabeza antes de bostezar, desde ese día en el que Kowalski le presento su invento a Ace a tratado de perfeccionarlo, arreglarlo pero todavía no está listo  
>-Kowalski, creo que deberías dejar ese experimento- Dijo Ace preocupado por su alumno, el desvelarse tantas noches no era sano y menos para un niño de su edad<br>-Para nada señor, no dejare mi invento en un rincón oxidándose- La voz del niño sonaba decidida pero también cansada, como "Hombre de ciencia" se negaba rotundamente a dejar uno de sus inventos a medias y más si era para algo tan importante como para su entrenamiento  
>Ace solo miro a Kowalski a los ojos y entendiendo que esto era en serio importante para él, a decir verdad, admiraba esa determinación que tenia hacia sus experimentos pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el<br>-Detente, tomaremos un descanso- Dijo sin más el mayor, el pequeño pingüino soltó la espada de madera y camino hacia su maestro, ambos se sentaron en la nieve, apoyando sus espaldas en una de las columnas de hielo. Kowalski cerró los ojos, le costaba demasiado mantener los parpados abiertos, durante casi más de una semana se ha estado ocupando de ese muñeco de entrenamiento que invento, apenas y había podido dormir  
>-¿Kowalski?...-<br>-Descuide, estoy bien… solo descanso los ojos- Trato de sonreír para no preocupar a su maestro pero era demasiado obvio que el pequeño estaba terriblemente cansado, Ace lo miraba muy preocupado en varias ocasiones le dijo que sería mejor para su salud que dejara esa máquina pero ese niño era tan terco que no le hacía caso, Kowalski estaba completamente seguro que lograría que su invento funcionaria, sin importar cuantas noches tuviera que mantenerse en vela  
>El adulto contemplo el paisaje de invierno que tenían al frente de ellos, durante estas semanas en las que había sido el maestro de Kowalski había aprendido mucho del niño, amaba a la ciencia con todo su joven corazón, siempre ponía todo su empeño en cada experimente e invento que hacía, a pesar de lo joven que era, Kowalski era mucho más inteligente que los demás pingüinos de edad, era impresionante pero no dejaba de ser un niño y le preocupaba mucho la falta de sueño que ha tenido por esa maquina<br>-Kowalski….-  
>-Dígame- El pequeño pingüino se volteo a ver a su maestro con una expresión cansada pero también curiosa por lo que iba a decir<br>- Pues… Creo que ya debes dejar ese invento, si sigues desvelándote…-  
>-¡No!- Respondió rotundamente el niño, Ace miro a Kowalski algo alterado por lo fuerte que lo había dicho el cadete -¡No abandonare mi invento! Sé que puedo hacer que funcione, solo necesito… esforzarme un poco más- Sus ojos mostraban determinación y cansancio, tenía varias ojeras debajo de los ojos, el adulto miro a su estudiante por unos momentos, no podía más que preocuparse por ese niño, respetaba su afán por mejorar su invento pero no podía seguir descuidándose a sí mismo por un montón de metal<br>-Kowalski, es solo una maquina, un objeto inanimado, se que deseas que funcione perfectamente pero si sigues así…-  
>-Estoy bien, solo tengo sueño, no me pasa nada- Ace se puso de pie y miro directamente a los ojos a su alumno<br>-Kowalski, eres más listo que eso, sabes que la falta de sueño es dañina, en especial para un niño- Trato de explicarle para que finalmente le hiciera caso y dejara a un lado todo esto  
>-Eso lo sé pero no quiero dejar en el olvido mi invento, ¡No me importa si ya no duermo!- El adulto frunció un poco el entrecejo, ese niño era muy necio y terco, trato de no dejarse guiar por la frustración que comenzaba a sentir por la necedad del chico<br>-¡No puedes seguir así!, se que quieres que tu invento funcione pero eres solo un niño…-  
>-¡Que sea un niño no significa que no pueda hacerlo! Un adulto puede hacerlo muy fácilmente, ¿Por qué yo no?- Se levanto de golpe y apretó sus aletas como si fueran puños<br>-Entiende, si sigues así…-  
>-Con todo respeto señor, será mi maestro y mi capitán pero lo que haga es cosa mía, por favor, no se meta-<br>-¿Qué?, solo me preocupo por ti, si sigues así podrías enfermarte…-  
>-¡No me importa!, me curare, si me enfermo o tengo mucho sueño no importa, a los adultos jamás los ha vencido eso y a mí tampoco-<br>-¡Pero no eres un adulto!, ¡Eres un niño! ¡No puedes hacerlo todo!- La paciencia de Ace se estaba acabando, estudiante y maestro gritaban lo más fuerte que podían, al punto que sus gargantas comenzaron a doler mucho  
>-¡Déjeme en paz!- Fue lo último que grito Kowalski antes de salir corriendo de allí, aunque Ace intento sujetarlo antes de que se fuera el pequeño fue demasiado rápido y se fue de vuelta a los dormitorios de la sede, Ace se quedo allí parado, mirando en la dirección por donde se había ido el joven pingüino, se dio la vuelta y apoyo todo su cuerpo en la columna de hielo, dio un gruñido al sentir el dolor de su garganta<br>No podía creer lo obstinado y terco que era ese niño, ¿Qué no puede entender que solo está preocupado por él?, si sigue descuidándose a si mismo solo por un montón de fierros viejos, se terminaría enfermando, era un niño pero pensaba que podía hacer las mismas cosas que cualquier adulto, quizás era un niño muy inteligente pero era aun eso, UN NIÑO…. El entendía que el ama mucho la ciencia y todos sus aparatos pero eso no era razón alguna para dejar de dormir y forzarse en los entrenamientos por su cansancio pero ese niño hacía oídos sordos, no quiere escucharlo, solo le importa su invento, el oji-castaño se quedo en ese mismo lugar solo pensando una y otra vez en ese pequeño, en lo necio que es y en su preocupación por su salud, pensó en ir a buscarlo y hablar otra vez con el pero…. ¿Para qué?, seguramente no le haría caso y volverían a gritarse… era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a uno de sus cadetes…  
>Después de un par de horas meditando sobre la pelea, Ace se fue a la sede principal, camino por los pasillos de la base dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería, como era normal, varios de los soldados que pasaban al lado de Ace le saludaban respetuosamente pero el joven capitán no les prestaba atención, apenas y volteaba a verlos, su mente estaba aun sumida en los mismo pensamientos de antes, ya estando en la cafetería, se sirvió un café y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías, habían grupos y grupos de soldados a su alrededor, todos hablando al mismo tiempo sobre su día, de sus ideas, cualquier cosa pero increíblemente, Ace solo miraba su café aun pensando en Kowalski<br>-Hola Ace, ¿Por qué esa cara?- Esa voz lo trajo vagamente a la realidad, al levantar la vista vio a su amiga Kana, la pingüina miraba algo confundida a su amigo, era raro ver a Ace tan afligido y pensativo, ella traía una bandeja con algo se sushi, se sentó al lado de Ace y trato de hacer una conversación -¿Qué te preocupa?-  
>-Ah…. Pues…. Nada, no pasa nada-<br>-Mentiroso… vamos Ace, somos amigos, cuéntame, ¿Qué te preocupa?- Los ojos grises de la joven miraban los cafés de su amigo, estos reflejaban preocupación  
>-Es que… esta mañana estaba entrenando a mi cadete pero…. Ese niño ha estado muy ocupado con un invento suyo….-<br>-Ya veo, así que es un pequeño científico-  
>-Si… bueno, el me dijo que era como un muñeco de práctica, que podía recibir los golpes y devolverlos, sé que esto serviría mucho para su entrenamiento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero… ese niño no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea ocuparse de ese armatoste, no ha dormido en varias noches y en los entrenamientos se ve muy cansado y se esfuerza por mantener los ojos abiertos… - Dio un profundo suspiro, desvió sus ojos de los de su compañera y miro su tasa con café, vio el vapor que salía de ese amargo liquido y como desaparecía en el aire –Tuvimos una discusión… le dije que dejara a un lado esa máquina, estaba muy preocupado por el, si sigue descuidándose así solo por un pedazo de metal se enfermara… pero no quiso escucharme y ahora lo más probable es que no quiera ni verme-<br>Cuando termino con su relato, se llevo la tasa a la boca y bebió casi la mitad de su café, Kana se quedo pensativa, parecía que estaba analizando la situación, los dos no dijeron nada por unos diez minutos, Ace solo bebía su café y Kana solo pensaba en la historia que le conto su amigo… después, ella sonrió tiernamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Ace  
>-¿Qué?- Sus ojos cafés miraban a su amiga que ahora se sostenía la mejilla con su aleta izquierda y posaba la otra en la mesa<br>-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta- Dijo un poco divertida la pingüina  
>-¿De qué hablas?-<br>-lo que está haciendo el pequeño… pienso que lo está haciendo por ti-  
>-¿Por mi?- Parpadeo varias veces por lo que le dijo Kana<br>-Pienso, que él estaba trabajando tan arduamente en su invento apara que tú estuvieras orgulloso de él-  
>-¿En verdad… crees eso?- Pregunto sin estar muy seguro que esas sean las intenciones de su estudiante<br>-No se me ocurre porque otra razón ese pequeño trabaje tanto en ese muñeco- La pingüina le sonrió a su amigo, ella sabía que Ace y su alumno tenían una buena relación, se llevaban muy bien así que no le costó nada adivinar que ese pequeño quería mostrarle sus habilidades y su inteligencia a Ace y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue construyendo esa máquina para sus entrenamientos, en lo personal a ella le conmovió mucho que Kowalski se esforzara tanto para que su mentor se sintiera orgulloso de el  
>Ace se quedo pensando detenidamente las cosas… ¿En serio… ese niño estaba haciendo todo esto solo... por él? Por alguna razón se sintió feliz que ese pequeño niño lo tomara tanto en cuenta, que en serio el estaba trabajando tanto para impresionarlo… le dio algo de pena pero se sentía muy feliz<br>-No puedo creer que ese niño en serio lo esté haciendo todo esto solo para que me sienta orgulloso de él-  
>-Eso demuestra que en serio te aprecia mucho-<br>-Pero no debería de dejar de dormir solo por eso-  
>-El solo quiere demostrarte que puede lograrlo, si tanto te preocupa mejor ve a hablar con él-<br>-Pero en estos momentos está molesto conmigo, no creo que me haga caso-  
>-Sabes… si en serio te respeta y aprecia tanto como para dejar de dormir con tal de impresionarte con su invento, estoy segura que escuchara lo que le quieres decir- Kana mantenía una sonrisa segura y tranquila, observo como la expresión de Ace cambio de repente y sonrió<br>-Sabes, Kana, con lo lista que eres, deberías ser tu general en vez de esa piedra de Dominic-  
>-Muchas gracias- La hembra se sonrojo un poco por el alago, vio como su compañero se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba rumbo a las habitaciones de los cadetes para hablar con su estudiante<br>Ignoro a casi todos lo que lo saludaron cuando se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios, solo les daba un rápido "Hola" y se iba rápidamente, por suerte, como a esa hora, varios de los cabos estaban con sus capitanes entrenando así que no tuvo que detenerse por ningún motivo, finalmente llego a estar justo al frente del cuarto de Kowalski, suspiro un poco antes de abrir la puerta, el joven pingüino esta apoyándose en su propio robot para no caerse al suelo por el sueño que tenia, se tallo los ojos en un intento de despertarse  
>-Kowalski…- La voz de Ace logro llamar la atención del soñoliento cadete que se volteo a verlo, primero se vio algo molesto al verlo, se ve que no había olvidado la discusión que tuvieron esa tarde, rápidamente regreso con su invento y trato de ignorar a su superior<br>-Kowalski… mira, primero que nada… quisiera disculparme por la discusión de hace un par de horas, se que en serio amas a tus inventos y no quieres abandonarlos, respeto eso y lamento haberte dicho que lo hicieras pero estaba muy preocupado por tu estado….- Dio una pausa para tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir con su explicación, aun que no podía notarlo, la cara de Kowalski cambio de estar molesto a verse algo triste –Pero si te llegas a enfermar por no cuidarte como deberías entonces tu invento solo estaría causando problemas…. Por favor, solo te pido que entiendas que estoy muy preocupado por tu bien estar y… si ayuda, me quedare y te ayudare a terminar el invento- Ace esperaba que Kowalski dijera o hiciera algo pero paso un buen rato y no hizo nada, comenzó a pensar que lo volvió a hacer enfadar, el adulto camino hasta el pequeño pingüino, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su mismo nivel, trato de poner una aleta en su hombro pero antes de siquiera rosar sus plumas, Kowalski se dio la vuelta y lo abraso, llorando a lagrima viva  
>-Yo…. Yo solo quería mostrarle que podía… que podía construir un robot yo solito…. Y…. que se sintiera orgulloso de mí….- Las lagrimas del pequeño humedecieron por completo las plumas del pecho de Ace, abrasaba con mucha fuerza a su capitán, se sentía tan inútil por no haber conseguido que su aparato funcionara en todo este tiempo<br>Por su parte Ace se sonrojo un poco por el brusco y repentino abrazo del niño, sintió las cálidas lagrimas del pequeño en su pecho, suavemente, paso sus aletas por Kowalski y también lo abrazo  
>-Tranquilo, no es necesario que hagas una máquina para que me sienta orgulloso de ti, ya de por si me siento muy feliz que te hallas esforzado tanto solo por mí-<br>-En…. ¿En verdad?- Levanto la cabeza para ver a su capitán, vio una sonrisa tierna y cálida en el rostro de Ace, al verla se encogió un poco de hombros y se ruborizo  
>-En serio- Dijo simplemente Ace, los dos no sabían que decir con exactitud pero decidieron quedarse en esa posición por un rato, por alguna razón, para los dos se sentía muy bien esto, el calor de las plumas de Ace era muy agradable, el abraso de Ace era firme y se sentía muy seguro al estar entre sus brazos<br>No le molestaba en lo absoluto que sus plumas estuvieran un poco mojadas por las lagrimas de Kowalski, se sentía muy feliz de que le importara tanto a alguien, ese pequeño era muy listo y fuerte, tenía un sentimiento de cariño hacia su estudiante que no era nada parecido al cariño que tuvo hace sus anteriores cadetes, seguro que era porque ninguno de ellos hizo algo así únicamente para sentirlo orgulloso  
>-Bueno…. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a arreglarlo ahora?- Dijo finalmente el niño rompiendo el silencio que había prolongado por…. No sabían cuanto tiempo, al estar en los brazos del otro se les olvido el paso del tiempo…<br>-Claro- Ace se quedo el resto del día y la noche en esos dormitorios, él y Kowalski estuvieron trabajando en el muñeco de entrenamiento hasta el amanecer, cuando salió el sol, el robot estaba encendido, movía fluidamente los brazos, como si estuviera defendiéndose y atacando a su enemigo, el invento fue todo un éxito  
>En cuanto a los dos pingüinos, los dos estaban en una esquina del cuarto, durmiendo plácidamente los dos juntos.<p> 


	6. Inspeccion

Han pasado siete meses desde que todos los equipos se formaron, todos los discípulos de los capitanes han demostrado muy buenos progresos, sin embargo aun son demasiados indisciplinados ante los ojos del general Dominic. Este último mes, el viejo general se había dedicado a inspeccionar a los equipos, a duras penas uno o dos equipos no recibieron las duras criticas del general; a sus ojos, todos esos niños eran peor que un dolor de cabeza, no le importaba si solo eran unas crías, ellos nacieron para ser militares, deberían de mostrar dignidad y fuerza, no podía pensar si en serio algún día uno de esos novatos llegase a hacer alguien importante para la milicia o algo por el estilo pero como no maduren y fortalezcan sus espíritus no serán nada en el futuro, entonces estaba completamente seguro que los siguientes años en el ejército para ellos sería un completo infierno  
>Dio una sonrisa un tanto siniestra al pensar que esos mocosos inaguantables serian entrenados de la manera más dura pensable, pronto esos pensamientos le abrieron paso a otro, ¿Cómo le irá a Ace con su joven pupilo? Ese muchacho de ojos cafés era uno de los pocos soldados a quienes le tenía un poco de respeto, ya que ese pingüino siempre había entrenado a los mejores soldados de todas las unidades que había visto, Ace era un gran soldado con un historial de cero derrotas en sus misiones, dejar que ese tipo de hombres entrenaran a las futuras fuerzas de la milicia era una de las mejores ideas que se podían pensar o al menos la gran mayoría así lo pensaba, aunque aceptaba que Ace era un gran maestro, ahora solamente estaba entrenando a un solo niño, un pequeño cerebrito que no podía apartar su mirada de esa libreta, el lo sabía, en las pocas veces que había visto al capitán y a su cadete, ese niño no paraba de anotar cualquier cosa entre esas hojas blancas de su libreta<br>¿Cuánto abran avanzado en el entrenamiento? Más valiera que hayan buenos resultados de otro modo será mejor mover a ese niño a una unidad completa, no importa si Ace le molestara esa idea, si en serio es uno de los mejores soldados entonces entrenar a un solo cadete, este debería presentar un gran talento o fuerza a estas alturas, en muy pocos días ira a ver a ese par  
>-Más les vale no defraudarme- Dijo el viejo pingüino caminando por los pasillos de la sede central<br>El sol brillaba mucho aquel día pero más de una vez, una nube tapaba su hermoso brillo. Todo se veía muy tranquilo y pacifico, algo realmente raro en la sede central, los pingüinos entrenaban un poco a las afueras de la enorme fortaleza, otros más estaban ocupados con el papeleo y otros sencillamente estaban comiendo en la cafetería, no siempre se podían relajar en un lugar como este así que era mejor aprovechar esta calma  
>En la biblioteca habían pocos pingüinos, todos ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus libros o en sus trabajos como para prestarle atención a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, de no ser así, hubieran notado a un niño tratando de escalar el librero, se sostenía de un estante a otro para subir y sus pies hacían lo mismo, tenia cuidado de no tocar los libros para no tropezarse o algo así, Kowalski tenía la mirada en un libro de color blanco con un símbolo un poco antiguo en el lomo, ese libro, hablaba no solo de la Antártica, sino que también de su cultura, su historia, las costumbres de los antiguos habitantes de estas tierras nevadas y frías, el pequeño pingüino tenía muchos deseos de ver ese libro, su sed de conocimiento lo llevo a trepar por el mueble sin pedirle permiso a alguien y fue tan impulsivo en su decisión de treparse de allí que no pensó en lo más sencillo y pedirle a alguien que se lo diera<br>-¡Kowalski!- Le sorprendió esa repentina voz y se resbaló del estante, iba a caer de espalda contra el suelo pero en lugar de eso fue atrapado por un par de fuertes brazos -¿Qué estás haciendo?-  
>Abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de su capitán mirándolo confundido y un poco asustado por la caída que casi sufre, el pingüino más joven no le contesto de inmediato, primero se estaba recuperando de ese susto que sufrió, cuando estaba más calmado le explico<br>-Yo solo quería alcanzar ese libro de allá arriba- Apunto al libro blanco  
>-Ya veo pero está demasiado alto y treparte por las estanterías no es una opción- Dijo estas últimas palabras un poco más fuertes, haciéndole entender al pequeño que no tenía que volver hacer eso para alcanzar un simple libro<br>-Pero no hay escaleras para alcanzar ese libro, era la única manera para alcanzarlo-  
>-Y viste como resulto, por poco y te cae, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí?- El tono de su voz ahora sonaba preocupado al pensar que su pequeño alumno pudo lastimarse, todos en ese salón estaban demasiado metidos en lo suyo como para notar a Kowalski y mucho menos hubieran notado si el pobre en serio hubiera caído<br>Kowalski mostro una expresión apenada por haber asustado a Ace y también… Le daba algo de vergüenza por estar siendo cargado por su maestro, volvió la mirada hacia el libro que tanto deseaba y que AUN quería  
>Con mucho cuidado Ace lo dejo en el suelo, noto como el niño no dejaba de ver ese libro blanco, dio un suspiro sabiendo lo siguiente que diría Kowalski<br>-Lo siento señor pero ¡Quiero ese libro!- Dijo decidido el pequeño antes de volver a intentar trepar por el librero, Ace ya sabía que ese niño diría algo así, llevaba medio año con ese pequeño pingüino y en ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas de él, lo terco que era, lo muy paciente que era, su pación por la ciencia y el conocimiento pero también era un pequeño testarudo y necio, cuando le decía que un proyecto, experimento o algo así fuera de su nivel o mas o menos, demasiado difícil, el niño actuaba como si fuera sordo y seguía adelante, una cosa era segura, cuando se proponía a algo, no desistía por nada  
>Por desgracia<br>No pudo evitar reír suavemente. Miraba a Kowalski subiendo nuevamente por el mueble con mucho cuidado de no volver a caer, se le quedo mirando un par de minutos antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza  
>Kowalski subía a paso muy lento hacia arriba, no perdía de vista aquel libro, su concentración estaba completamente puesta en alcanzarlo y de pronto, en menos de un par de segundos, subió hasta llegar a el<br>-¡Lo tengo!- Tomo el libro y lo abrazo contra su pecho, su felicidad duro unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo inusualmente rápido que le tomo llegar hasta allí arriba, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su capitán, el mayor lo tenía abrasado desde el estomago y lo levanto con mucha facilidad  
>Las mejillas de Kowalski se tiñeron de un suave tono rojizo, abrazo el libro un poco más fuerte que antes, ahora sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el rostro de su maestro sin notar que lentamente él lo estaba bajando al suelo, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, sacudió su cabeza un poco antes de caminar hacia una de las sillas libres y leer<br>-"De nada"- Dijo Ace manteniendo su sonrisa, pudo notar perfectamente ese sonrojo en el rostro de su cadete, el pobre se sintió tan apenado solamente porque él lo cargo, le causo un poco de gracia verlo así de avergonzado pero principalmente le pareció una adorable reacción de parte de su estudiante, vio al pequeño sentado en esa silla de madera por un par de segundos antes de caminar hacia otro sector de la biblioteca y buscar un libro para él  
>Aun que Kowalski intentaba concentrarse en su libro, no pudo evitar levantar la vista y ver a su capital alejándose, sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas por lo de hace un momento, se sintió un poco extrañado de sí mismo por sonrojarse solamente porque Ace lo cargara, rápidamente volvió la vista a su libro antes de que él se diera cuenta que lo estaba viendo<br>Por su parte, Ace estaba caminando entre los libreros buscando algo interesante que leer, el entrenamiento de Kowalski ha ido de maravilla, por eso decidió que era el momento de descansar un poco y hacer algo que quisiera su joven cadete y ese algo era venir aquí pero de pronto su camino fue obstruido por un individuo que se le interponía  
>-¿Qué demonios están haciendo los dos aquí en vez de entrenar? – Pregunto de mal humor el general Dominic<br>-¡Señor! , ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido el oji café al encontrarse con ese viejo amargado aquí, ese sujeto siempre se encontraba en su oficina trabajando en archivos y papeles  
>- Qué pregunta tan estúpida, ¿Acaso no te informaron que estaba haciendo inspecciones a los equipos? – Como siempre la mirada del viejo soldado era dura y fría, además que se notaba molesto al encontrarse a uno de sus mejores soldado haciendo el vago<br>-¿Inspe…cciones? – Ace dio una mueca sintiendo como los nervios aparecían, no recordaba para nada eso, seguramente si le avisaron al respecto, recordaba vagamente que su amiga Kana le había dicho algo al respecto pero estaba tan ocupado en el entrenamiento de Kowalski que todo lo demás se le borro de la mente – Acaso… ¿Hará la inspección ahora, señor? – Pregunto intentando mantener su calma  
>-No, hoy me ocupe del equipo de Clay, solamente vine aquí porque me contaron que ustedes dos se encontraban en este lugar, la inspección será dentro de un par de días, así que más vale que ese mocoso de buenos resultados – Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse<br>- Kowalski ha avanzado mucho en los entrenamientos señor, estoy seguro que lo aprobara –El mismo Ace también iba a darse la vuelta y volver con su estudiante, ahora que sabía que la inspección tenían que prepararse  
>- Mas vale, si ese mocoso me decepciona lo transferiré a otro escuadrón – Le informo de esto último a Ace antes de salir, si ese niño no mostraba un buen desempeño lo transferida a otro equipo pero si auténticamente era uno de esos inútiles que desgraciadamente aparecían entre sus hombres, lo expulsaría de este lugar<br>Ace se quedo parado en su lugar, estaba completamente congelado, ¿Transferirlo?... No…. No podía ser en serio… Pero tratándose de Dominic era obvio que cumpliría con sus palabras, los pequeños nervios que había tenido por esa inspección eran ahora un terrible estremecimiento en su corazón, por alguna razón le asustó mucho lo que le había dicho el general, ¿Lo apartarían de Kowalski? Pero… no podían hacer eso, en este tiempo él y Kowalski se habían vuelto muy amigos, ese pequeño le simpatizaba mucho y no quería que lo cambiaran a otro equipo, ¡No lo permitiría!  
>Corrió rápidamente hacia la mesa donde había deja al cadete, cuando lo vio intento aminorar sus pasos para no asustar al niño al aparecer tan agitadamente<br>-Ace, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el pequeño pingüino al ver la cara de preocupado de su comandante  
>-Me encontré con el general Dominic hace un momento – Intentaba sonar calmado aunque era todo lo contrario – Me conto que en dos días vendrá a dar una inspección de tu progreso<br>- ¿En serio? – La expresión de Kowalski cambio a una entre sorprendida y nerviosa, la idea que uno de los generales viera cuanto a aprendido le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago – Daré lo mejor de mi señor  
>- Se que si… - Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Kowalski, no estaba seguro de contarle que si las cosas no saldrían bien entonces lo llevarían con otra unidad…. Mejor no, esa clase de cosas solo lo pondrían demasiado nervioso y eso es lo menos que necesita ahora<br>De pronto vio al pequeño cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie  
>-¡Vamos señor!<br>- Ah… ¿A dónde? – Lo miro un poco confundido  
>- ¿Adonde más?, vamos a entrenar, vayamos a ese lugar- El joven cadete dejo el libro en la mesa y se apresuro a la salida, su interés en ese libro se había borrado por completo, ahora solamente quería demostrarle al general Dominic lo mucho que ah aprendido de Ace, respetaba y apreciaba mucho a su joven capitán y quería mostrarle a su superior lo mucho que ha aprendido de el<br>Ace se levanto apresuradamente de la silla y corrió tras Kowalski, le sorprendió un poco el cambio tan repentino del niño pero le alegraba verlo tan decidido a entrenar, esto le tranquilizaba un poco su preocupación pero ese molesto sentimiento no desaparecería hasta no tener la aprobación del viejo general, los dos corrieron lo más rápido hacia aquel sitio donde solían entrenar, los dos pilares de hielo, pero antes de ir allá, Kowalski fue a las habitaciones de los novatos para tomar al robot de combate que había inventado  
>Una vez en ese lugar, iniciaron el entrenamiento<br>-Muy bien, esta vez entrenaremos un poco más intensamente que los días anteriores, perdona pero en estos dos días tendré que ser algo duro en los entrenamientos – Su pequeño pupilo estaba parado al frente de su robot, con la espalda firme y la mirada fija en su capitán que estaba justo al frente -¿Entendido Kowalski?  
>-¡Si señor! – En estos días tenían que esforzarse al máximo para superar las expectativas de Dominic, era un hombre muy exigente y por tanto el entrenamiento será más intenso y largo, solo tenían dos días para conseguirlo, tenían que conseguirlo si o si<br>El robot de Kowalski fue modificado para que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y certeros, en más de una ocasión Kowalski recibía un poderoso golpe en la cara o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, hombros, pecho, en su costado, a veces llegaba a caer al suelo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el dolo del golpe pero se apresuraba para volver a ponerse de pie y seguir, Ace estaba parado cerca de él pero no demasiado para no molestarle, el solamente miraba silenciosamente su pelea con esa máquina, estaba preocupado de que esto era demasiado, consideraba varias veces detenerlo pero borraba ese pensamiento de su mente, esto era necesario, si no quería que le quitaran a su estudiante, tenía que mantener ese entrenamiento tal cual  
>Durante todo el día permanecieron en ese terreno lleno de nieve y agua congelada, Kowalski mantuvo su combate con su invento durante una hora sin que le tirase al suelo de un golpe pero no tardo mucho a que volviera a suceder, se detenían de vez en cuando para comer y descansar, se sentaban en la nieve y comían unos pescados que el mismo Ace pesco en el agua<br>-Oye Kowalski, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te duele mucho?- Habían ligeras marcas de golpes en sus mejillas y su torso, no era nada grave pero Ace no podía evitar preocuparse por el pequeño, no le gustaba verlo herido  
>-Estoy bien, no se preocupe- El niño le sonrió para mostrarle que estaba bien pero era verdad que esos golpes dolían bastante pero no quería quejarse de eso, quería mostrar el buen maestro que era Ace y por eso quería esforzarse lo más que podía, el era una persona asombrosa a los ojos de Kowalski, era muy fuerte, muy hábil, también inteligente y muy amable, le ha ayudado mucho y no solo con el entrenamiento, sino que además con sus experimentos, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él y quería que su superior supiera el gran soldado que era<br>El joven pingüino se apresuro a terminar su pescado para volver al entrenamiento, por poco se atraganto con un pedazo de carne, se golpeo varias veces el pecho para desatorar ese pedazo hasta que finalmente paso, tocio unas cuantas veces pero Ace se le acerco y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda  
>-Kowalski, ten más cuidado – Sonrió suavemente, le ayudo a pararse cuando lo vio mejor – Ya te dije que no tienes que esforzarte demasiado<br>- Pero pronto vendrá el general y quiero mostrarle todo lo que me has enseñado – Kowalski recién había superado el atragantamiento de hace unos segundos pero quería regresar con el entrenamiento pero lo detuvo su capitán  
>- Kowalski, relájate, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que esforzarte de más – Era igual como cuando estaba construyendo ese robot peleador, sin importarle que estaba cansado, seguía adelante hasta tenerlo listo – Descansemos un poco mas<br>- Pero…  
>- Has aprendido mucho en todos estos meses, me siento orgulloso de lo mucho que has progresado en tu entrenamiento pero no tienes forzarte tanto – Le dio una sonrisa dulce, realmente se sentía feliz y orgulloso de cómo su pequeño estudiante iba creciendo y aprendiendo, tenía plena seguridad de que sería algún día un maravilloso soldado pero ahora solo era un niño y no quería que exagerada<br>Las mejillas de Kowalski se ruborizaron suavemente, saber que Ace estaba orgulloso de él le hacía sentir muy feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado, bajo la mirada y se sentó otra vez en la nieve, sus ojos azules miraban la nieve, sin tener el valor de levantar la vista y mirar al adulto  
>Ace mantenía esa misma sonrisa en su pico, levanto su aleta y acaricio la cabeza del niño a su lado, era un pequeño necio y terco pero era un gran niño, mas tarde seguirían con el entrenamiento pero ahora descansarían de la presión de la llegada del general y disfrutarían de la calma y la tranquilidad<br>En esos dos días Kowalski se esforzaba al máximo con su entrenamiento y Ace se encargaba de que el joven cadete no traspasara sus límites y descansara a su lado, dos días era muy poco para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de un soldado pero era suficiente para aumentar el espíritu y la voluntad, Kowalski estaba decidido en pasar esa inspección y por ello se le ocurrió una idea para conseguirlo, la primera noche, el pequeño, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio de la base, a escondidas se llevo varias piezas de metal, herramientas, etc.  
>Para su suerte, el no tenia que compartir habitación con nadie, a diferencia de otros compañeros suyos, esa noche y la siguiente se quedo despierto hasta muy tarde trabajando en un proyecto que le aseguraba que tendría la aprobación de el general Dominic<br>En el día entrenaba y la noche trabajaba con las herramientas, le costó trabajo que Ace no notara su cansancio pero consiguió que el no sospechara nada, hasta que finalmente llego el gran día, esa mañana, Ace y Kowalski se fueron a la entrada de la sede central a esperar la llegada del viejo pingüino, el oji-azul se sentía algo nervioso y ansioso, mantenía su espalda lo más recta que podía, miraba directamente hacia el horizonte como si en serio el general aparecería por allí en vez de la misma base, Ace miraba de reojo a Kowalski, le daba un poco de gracia ver al niño así, parecía una estatua pero entendía perfectamente sus nervios, el estaba igual que él, solo que manejaba mejor sus nervios  
>Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y adentro, salió el viejo pingüino, llevaba una chaqueta militar, estaba llena de medallas, tenía unas hombreras de un color amarillo, esa chaqueta colgaba desde sus hombros, tenía sus brazos cruzados y con su misma mirada fría y seria, caminaba tranquilamente hacia los dos pingüinos que le esperaban afuera<br>Kowalski se puso de piedra cuando lo vio acercarse, Ace se enderezo y dio un saludo militar a su superior, cuando el viejo soldado estuvo cerca de ellos, Ace le pidió que le siguiera, tenían que llevar al general hasta su campo de entrenamiento  
>En el camino nadie pronuncio ni una palabra, Ace estaba preocupado, sabía que Kowalski era un buen soldado pero las expectativas de Dominic no eran fáciles de satisfacer, no tenía idea que esperaba con exactitud el viejo pero solo podía esperar que al menos le permitiese seguir siendo el maestro del joven cadete, llegaron finalmente pero había algo diferente, el robot…. ¿Ahora habían cuatro?<br>El viejo general miro fijamente a esas maquinas, eran exactamente iguales al robot original que hizo Kowalski hace meses, camino un poco hacia ellos, los miro de arriba abajo estudiándolos, detrás de el estaban, Ace y su alumno, el oji-café estaba confundido y sorprendido, ¿De dónde salieron esas copias del invento de Kowalski? No había venido esa mañana a este preciso lugar porque tenían que esperar al general en la sede, ¿Qué paso?  
>-¿Qué son estas cosas? – Pregunto secamente el general<br>-Son mis inventos señor – Dijo Kowalski con una suave sonrisa, ambos adultos miraron al pequeño soldado – Son robots de combate señor, los construí para mi entrenamiento – Sus ojos azules miraban los grises del general, esperaba ver alguna reacción de sorpresa o algo por el estilo pero la expresión seria del mayor no cambiaba, se desilusiono un poco pero conservo su sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso y feliz de sus inventos  
>Dominic regreso su vista a esos robots, los miro unos segundos antes de caminar hacia uno de los icebergs y posar su espalda en el – Empiecen – Dijo simplemente<br>Ace y Kowalski se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza, Kowalski camino hacia uno de sus robots y lo encendió, no tardo ni un minuto en reaccionar y atacar al joven pingüino, Kowalski esquivo esos golpes iniciales y comenzó a responder, el robot también esquivaba sus ataques, se movía con un poco de tosquedad pero era muy rápido, en esa pelea Kowalski mostro todas las técnicas que Ace le enseño, a veces recibía un golpe de su propio invento y a veces le daba un buen golpe a él, estuvo peleando con el por unos 30 minutos, luego lo apago y fue con el siguiente, este era más rápido con los golpes, demostraba una que otra técnica que el mismo Ace le enseño, mostrando así que sus maquinas peleaban como su maestro, peleo con todos sus robots, recibía golpes, los devolvía, esquivaba y cuando caía se levantaba, todo aquello duro toda la tarde, al final, el sol estaba ocultándose, los robots con apariencias de pingüinos estaban apagados y con algo de nieve encima, Kowalski estaba parado al frente de ellos, tenía varios moretones y un ojo morado, sus plumas estaban algo alborotadas y respiraba agitadamente, volteo a ver al general que no le había quitado la vista en todas esas horas que estuvo peleando con sus inventos  
>Dominic miro fijamente al niño, su rostro solo mostraba seriedad, no parecía ni sorprendido o mostraba alguna emoción, se separo del iceberg donde estaba posado y camino apartándose de los dos pingüinos, el silencio del ambiente provocaba que el miedo y los nervios de no haber aprobado la inspección les cortara la respiración, Ace y Kowalski miraban al general mientras se apartaba de ellos, sus ojos mostraban su miedo y preocupación pero de pronto el viejo se detuvo, no los miro, solo les daba la espalda, hubieron unos minutos más de silencio antes que finalmente el hablara<br>-Esperaba más… pero admito que ha aprendido muy bien a pelear – Nuevamente silencio, Ace y Kowalski cambiaron sus expresiones de miedo y ahora solo estaban mirándolo confundidos – Esas maquinas que construiste necesitan ser perfeccionadas… espero que mañana ustedes dos sigan con este mismo entrenamiento, la próxima vez que los vea, quiero ver sus resultados – No dijo nada más y volvió a caminar hacia la base, los dos pingüinos no dijeron nada o se movieron de su lugar hasta que el general ya no podía verlos o oírlos  
>- ¿Pa….samos?... – Kowalski estaba de piedra, no podía creerlo… ¿Esto… quiere decir que…? – Pasamos… ¡PASAMOS! – Su corazón se lleno de júbilo, saltaba de la emoción y reía lo más fuerte que podía, miro a Ace que tenía una amplia sonrisa, el estaba impresionado, apenas había creído que lo habían logrado, el oji-café seguía mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido el general cuando de pronto algo lo boto al suelo, se sentó en la nieve viendo a Kowalski abrasándolo con fuerza<br>- ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!  
>- Si… ¡SI! Muy bien hecho Kowalski – También abraso al niño y acaricio su cabeza, estaba inmensamente feliz, después de tanta preocupación y angustia, lo consiguieron – Estoy orgulloso de ti pero Kowalski, ¿De dónde salieron esos robots?... ¿Kowalski? – Antes que se diera cuenta, el pequeño se había quedado dormido, el había estado despierto toda la noche trabajando en esos tres robots, los entrenamientos duros y el trabajo nocturno, el pobre no pudo evitar el sueño<br>Ace solamente le siguió acariciando la cabeza, sonreía orgulloso de su alumno, nuevamente se había excedido pero… por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, mañana curarían esas heridas por el combate, ahora el necesitaba descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas.


	7. rescate

-¡Eureka! – Grito alegremente el pingüinito, que fue callado por la bibliotecaria al mandarle una mirada dura, Kowalski sonrió nervioso y se tapo la punta del pico con su aleta, la bibliotecaria se fue esperando no volver escuchar un grito como ese, cuando estuvo solo otra vez, Kowalski de volvió su vista al libro que tenía entre sus aletas, ese libro hablaba de la vida marina, las plantas acuáticas, la barrera de coral, entre muchas cosas mas pero lo que llamo la atención del joven científico fue una extraña planta que según el libro, se encontraba no muy lejos de su ubicación actual, el compuesto de aquella planta era perfecta para un nuevo experimento que Kowalski tenía en mente.  
>Este día terminó temprano el entrenamiento, así que tenía el resto del día libre, como cualquier niño de su edad, se emociono mucho con la idea de tener un día de descanso y al enterarse que esa planta tan rara estaba en estas aguas, se decidió en ir por ella.<br>Se bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentado de un solo salto, corrió hacia el estante más cercano y dejo allí el libro, lleno de júbilo, salió corriendo afuera de la biblioteca, corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, esquivaba a algunos pingüinos que caminaban por allí, algunos tenían que saltar a otra dirección para esquivar al mismo pingüinito, los mayores le regañaban pero Kowalski se fue tan rápidamente que solo escucho una pequeña parte de esos gritos, cuando vio la puerta principal apresuro el paso, abrió las puertas de par en par y de un movimiento rápido se fue deslizando por la nieve.  
>Al lado de la puerta principal, una pingüina de flequillo detuvo una de las puertas antes que le diera en la cara, ella miro al pequeño pingüino que se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia el sur, sonrió al notar la emoción del niño, no sabía que le ocurría pero sea lo que fuese, tenía que ser algo maravilloso para emocionar al pequeño así.<br>-¿Ese pequeño no es el estudiante de Ace? – Se cuestiono a ella misma cuando el pingüino más pequeño se perdía de vista.  
>-¡Hey! ¡Kanna! – La voz de un de los soldados que estaba dentro de la base llamo su atención, era un amigo que la saludaba sacudiendo la aleta, devolvió el saludo y fue con su amigo.<br>En otra parte, Kowalski se deslizaba por un camino casi completamente lleno de hielo, eso le ayudo a ir más rápido pero también le dificultaba en tomar el control de sus propios movimientos, pero aun así mantenía el curso, el conocía perfectamente esta zona y según el libro que vio, por esas aguas, encontraría la planta acuática que necesitaba, siguió deslizándose por al menos una media hora, hasta que llegó a la costa, obviamente allí no había arena como cualquier playa, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y la orilla del agua estaba congelada pero después de la orilla, solo estaba el vasto y hermoso océano, dejo de deslizarse cuando vio la orilla, se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente hacia el borde del hielo, se agacho para ver el agua, pequeños pedazos de hielo flotaban en la superficie, demostrando la muy baja temperatura que reinaba en el agua pero eso no era un problema alguno para el niño, después de todo, era un ave acuática, el frio era perfecto para él.  
>Sin pensarlo mucho, dio unos cinco pasos hacia atrás y luego, fue corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas cuando sus dedos tocaron la orilla, se lanzó al agua, una gran cantidad de espuma le rodeo una vez que se zambulló debajo del agua, en la superficie, una buena cantidad de agua salpicó, por un leve momento se pudo ver un arcoíris de las gotas de agua que caían, iluminadas por el sol, lástima que no había nadie para verlo.<br>Kowalski no perdió el tiempo, fue nadando directamente al fondo a buscar esa planta, sería algo difícil de encontrar, ya que tenía un gran parecido con las algas marinas, le tomaría algo de tiempo encontrarla pero si algo se destacaba Kowalski era nunca darse por vencido cuando se trataba de un experimento o algo relacionado con el, fue nadando cerca de la tierra, su pecho casi tocaba la arena, de vez en cuando, algo de arena se levantaba, dejando ver unas extrañas nubes marrones detrás del niño, agudizó lo mejor que pudo su vista para encontrar aquella planta, de vez en cuando salía a la superficie para respirar, solamente para volver a sumergirse, estaba decidido en no irse de ese lugar hasta encontrar la planta.  
>En esos momentos, en la base central de la milicia, Ace va caminando por los dormitorios de los cadetes, buscando a su pequeño alumno.<br>-¡Kowalski!, ¡Kowalski!, ¿En donde estas? – El a veces era detenido por algún niño que le preguntaba que hacia allí o que le decía que lo admiraba por las impresionantes técnicas que sabe y por las misiones exitosas que tiene pero Ace hablaba muy poco con ellos, decía unas pocas palabras y volvía a buscar, no estaba en su habitación, se fue de las habitaciones y se dirigió a la biblioteca pero tampoco estaba allí - ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico?  
>-¿Busca a alguien señor? – Pregunto la bibliotecaria acercándose a él.<br>-Sí, busco a un niño, ojos azules, bajo, muy delgado, me llega casi por encima de mi cintura – Puso su aleta en su cintura para dejar clara la altura del niño.  
>-Ah, creo que se quien se refiere, hace como un par de horas hubo un niño aquí con esa descripción, estaba ojeando uno de los libros, en algún momento dio un fuerte grito de alegría, imagino que estaba buscando algo en ese libro y simplemente celebró al encontrarlo – Explico la pingüina al mismo tiempo que dejaba unos libros en la estantería de forma horizontal.<br>El oji-café se quedo pensando un momento.  
>Podría ser el.<br>¿Qué estaría planeando ahora ese chiquillo? Solo esperaba que no estuviera en un problema o ocupado en otra máquina o experimento complicado. Su pequeño pupilo había demostrado en diversas ocasiones que se olvidaba de su propio bienestar cuando metía demasiado con algún experimento, los robots que hizo eran la prueba perfecta, el se olvido por completo del cansancio y del sueño que tenia para crear esas maquinas, era cierto que les ayudo mucho esos robots de combate pero Ace le preocupaba mucho Kowalski, uno de estos días ese niño se causaría autentico daño si se descuidaba a si mismo tanto.  
>-¿Sabe a donde fue? – Pregunto finalmente el capitán<br>-Lo siento señor pero como estaba leyendo un libro sobre la vegetación marina, lo más seguro es que este en el mar – La pingüina tomo algunos libros que estaban en una mesa cercana – Lo siento señor pero aun tengo trabajo que hacer, suerte con encontrar al niño – Dio una pequeña reverencia a su superior y se fue por un pasillo.  
>Ahora tenía una idea de dónde buscarlo pero no entendía para que quisiera ir al mar, se supone que él estaba leyendo un libro sobre plantas que crecían en el océano, se pregunto fugazmente para que él quería una planta submarina, pero dedujo rápidamente que era por un experimento nuevo, suspiro hondamente ante ese pensamiento pero tenía una sonrisa en el pico, pareciera que ese niño jamás descansa pero solo por curiosidad, decidió buscar el libro que el leía para saber que planta él buscaba.<br>Ya estaba bastante cansado, recorrió ya varias veces las profundidades del mar pero no encontraba la planta, Kowalski se recostó en el hielo para descansar por un momento, sus pensamientos normalmente estaban repletos de cálculos, inventos, maquinaria y planos pero no era así esta vez, en esos momentos estaba pensando en su capitán, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él, nunca antes alguien le había ayudado con algún invento, ninguno de los cadetes entendía o le gustaba algo de la ciencia, por eso siempre tenía que hacer todo solo, se sentía muy feliz que su capitán le ayudara y más importante, que lo apoyaba con sus ideas, aun que a veces le regañaba por desvelarse mucho o cuando causaba una explosión accidental con algún experimento, se sentía muy feliz de que Ace fuera su capitán, a aprendido mucho de él, maniobras de combate, estrategias de batalla, defenderse y más cosas, siempre fue complicado para el aprender esa clase de cosas en la base anterior pero con Ace todo era diferente, lo que más quería era que se sintiera orgulloso de él.  
>Abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue unas nueves moviéndose lentamente por el cielo azul, tenía una sonrisa suave en su pico, desde hace tiempo él se dio cuenta cuando pensaba en su maestro, sentía un extraño sentimiento de alegría, se pregunto dónde estaría él, puede que este entrenando o este en alguna junta con otros capitanes o algo así, volteo su cabeza para ver el camino que tomo para llegar aquí y seria el mismo que usaría para volver, del otro lado de ese sendero estaba la base y también Ace, una vez que encontrara la planta iría a verlo, quizás el lo ayudase con su nuevo experimento.<br>Se puso de pie y sin dejar que pasara un segundo mas, se lanzo de nueva cuenta al agua, esta vez decidió ir un poco mas apartado, por allá encontró cientos de rocas submarinas, unas encima de otras, casi parecían montañas, tenían algunas algas encima, fue nadando por varios minutos, cuando pensaba en mejor regresar por la gran distancia que había tomado, logro ver algo cerca de un acantilado, parecía ser solamente unas algas pero de un extraño color verde azulado, estaban rasgadas de unas hojas, quizás algún animal intento comérsela, a cualquiera no le hubiera dado importancia esa extraña alga pero Kowalski había memorizado perfectamente la imagen de la planta que buscaba.  
>Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que era la planta que tanto estaba buscando, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y la arranco del suelo atrapándolo con el pico, después de nadar solo un metro de ese acantilado, se detuvo, tomo la planta que tenía en el pico y la admiro unos minutos, estaba feliz y emocionado de al fin tener el ultimo ingrediente que necesitaba para su experimento, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que no era el único que estaba nadando por esas aguas en ese momento, una gran sombra lo cubrió por completo, indicando que algo o alguien estaba arriba de él en esos momentos, pronto la emoción de Kowalski se fue, dejando espacio para el nerviosismo y el miedo, sentimientos que aumentaron cuando levanto la cabeza y vio quien era el dueño de esa sombra.<br>No muy lejos de allí, Ace iba deslizándose lo más rápido que podía, estaba siguiendo las huellas que Kowalski dejo en la nieve para encontrarlo, en la biblioteca encontró el libro que tanto estaba viendo Kowalski, esa planta que él estaba buscando la conocía perfectamente, se usa para medicinas especiales, normalmente utilizadas para daños físicos de gravedad pero el problema de conseguirlas era que esa rara alga crecía en el territorio de los leopardos marinos, únicamente iban los equipos elegidos especialmente por los generales para conseguir aquella alga medicinal.  
>-Maldición… por favor, que el este bien – No tenía idea de cuánto le tomaría llegar, le rogaba a los espíritus que Kowalski estuviera a salvo pero...<br>Trágicamente, sus temores eran correctos, Kowalski fue encontrado por un leopardo marino, era un animal muy joven, probablemente era una de sus primeras caserías, pero casar a un niño seria tarea sencilla para un depredador, el pequeño pingüino nadaba desesperadamente hacia cualquier dirección, en una de sus aletas, seguía sosteniendo firmemente la alga marina, varias veces miraba atrás para verificar que él seguía persiguiéndolo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca intentaba morderlo pero el joven ave lograba esquivarlo.  
>El corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza, tanto que sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, no tenía idea de a dónde iba pero lo único que le interesaba era apartarse de esa cosa que lo perseguía, pronto el aire se le fue agotando, los pulmones le dolían y fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, no tuvo más remedio que subir a la superficie, solo fue por un solo momento para tomar un rápido bocado de aire pero logro distinguir la orilla, pero por su desenfrenada carrera se había apartado demasiado, volvió a sumergirse esquivando nuevamente las fauces del leopardo, se obligo a sí mismo a usar toda su fuerza, sin importar el agotamiento que tenia, no solo por la persecución, sino por todo el tiempo que estuvo nadando para encontrar esa alga medicinal, mantenía la mirada hacia el frente, si se volteaba y miraba nuevamente a ese animal, el pánico lo controlaba sin remedio, hizo lo posible para apurar el paso, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras aumentaba lo mas que podía la velocidad, pero de la nada sintió un poderoso golpe en un costado de su cuerpo y luego otro del otro lado de su cuerpo.<br>Ese leopardo lo golpeo con su propia cabeza en el costado derecho de su cuerpo y lo envistió con todas sus fuerzas contra una de esas pilas de rocas que estaban en el fondo, unas pequeñas grietas aparecieron en las rocas al recibir el fuerte impacto del cuerpo del joven pingüino, por el golpe, Kowalski perdió el conocimiento, fue flotando muy lentamente hacia la superficie sin que él lo notara siquiera.  
>La bestia aprovecho esta oportunidad, volvió a nadar velozmente hacia el ave y de un solo mordisco iba a comérselo…. Recibió una tremenda patada en si mejilla derecha, sintió como un par de dientes cedían por el golpe, no salieron de su hocico pero unos hilos de sangre si, quedo aturdido por unos momentos por el golpe, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver quien le ataco.<br>Ante él, un pingüino adulto estaba viéndolo enfurecido, tenía un cinturón de cuero y en sus costados, sujetaba un par de dagas, con una de sus aletas abrazaba al niño inconsciente, lleno de ira, fue directamente hacia ese sujeto para atacarlo pero ese nuevo pingüino era mucho más rápido que el más joven, de un simple movimiento lo esquivo y le dio otra patada pero esta vez en su cuello, el leopardo se le fue mucho de su aire por ese golpe pero hizo un esfuerzo para corresponder el ataque pero la velocidad de ese pingüino adulto era mucha, fue nadando a su alrededor y fue plantando en todo su cuerpo golpes, a pesar que el leopardo fue retorciéndose para impedir esos golpes, Ace consiguió darle muchos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.  
>En poco tiempo, ese joven leopardo marino estaba magullado por los golpes, uno de sus ojos quedo muy herido y no podía abrirlo, le dolían sus aletas, su cabeza y sus pulmones estaban vacios, hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse firme y derrotar a ese pingüino pero no resistió, sin poder aguantar la batalla y el dolor, dio una fallida pirueta en el agua y salió de allí, detrás de él, ambos pingüinos también se fueron, más bien dicho, el adulto saco al más pequeño de allí.<br>Una vez que llegó a la orilla, salió de un salto del agua y colocó muy cuidadosamente a Kowalski en el suelo, puso su oído en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, suspiró aliviado al escuchar sus latidos, dio una revisión rápida para ver si estaba muy herido, no encontró heridas externas pero cuando llego al agua, vio muy bien que ese animalejo lo había golpeado contra unas rocas, lo más seguro es que algunos de sus huesos deben de estar heridos, iba a tomarlo entre sus brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a la base pero cuando lo movió, vio como su aleta soltaba la planta que describía el libro…  
>-Kowalski… - Decidió llevarse esa planta, estaba preocupado por Kowalski pero también muy enojado porque él no le dijo nada de esto, de haberle dicho, el hubiera impedido que Kowalski estuviera en peligro… Cargó al niño y se lo llevó de vuelta a la base.<br>Era tarde, la noche recién había llegado, Ace estaba en el hospital del ejercito, estaba sentado en la sala de espera, aguardando que alguien le dijera alguna noticia de su muchacho, cuando llegó a la base, no se detuvo a ver a nadie o escuchar a alguien que le preguntaba qué había ocurrido, el solo se concentro en llevar al chico a curarse, llevaba un par de horas esperando, miraba por la ventana, observando la poca luz que daba el sol antes que todo fuera oscuridad, apoyó su frente contra el vidrio, sintió la presencia de alguien más con él, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando estuvo a su lado se detuvieron y eso fue porque esa persona se sentó junto a él.  
>-¿Han dicho algo?<br>-No… Estoy preocupado Kanna…  
>-… Lo siento Ace, yo vi a tu discípulo salir de la base, si lo hubiera detenido no hubiera ido con el…<br>-No fue tu culpa Kanna, el es mi responsabilidad… Todo lo que espero es que el este bien – Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia con certeza que decir, Kanna jamás vio a Ace tan angustiado, ese pequeño le importaba mucho pero la chica notaba algo más grande que solo una relación alumno a maestro, era casi como la amistad, un sentimiento, un lazo que unía al adulto y al niño.  
>-El estará bien, todo soldado que has entrenado a sido muy fuerte y sé que él no será la excepción – Le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo para animarlo<br>-Sabes Kanna, cuando vi a ese niño de inmediato pensé que el tenia un gran potencial… que era alguien especial, por eso me ofrecí a ser su maestro – Sonrió también, aun estaba impresionado que el General le dejara entrenar al chico él solo – Es un buen cadete… aprende rápidamente, para ser tan pequeño es muy inteligente pero siempre me preocupa mucho, al parecer no le puedo quitar la vista de encima sin que él se meta en líos – Se aparto de la ventana, se agacho un poco y sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus aletas mientras esta se apoyaba en su rodilla.  
>Ella rio un poco, esos dos se complementaban perfectamente, uno era la fuerza y el otro la inteligencia, él quería proteger a su estudiante y el pequeño quería que estuviera orgulloso de él, de que él fuera su cadete, que todo lo que él había a prendido de él no lo olvidaría, realmente le parecía tierno lo que tenían esos dos.<br>-Así que tu chico es básicamente "Un adorable sabe lo todo"  
>El oji café rio por el comentario, decir que esa sería la frase perfecta para describir al chico, para él, eso sería un "Si".<br>-El es un buen niño, sé que cuando crezca el será un maravilloso soldado.  
>-Señor – La voz de una de las enfermeras interrumpió la conversación de los dos, ellos se voltearon a ver a una pingüina emperador, que salía del cuarto donde atendían a Kowalski – Terminamos, el pequeño está bien, solo tiene su aleta rota, sus costillas se lastimaron un poco pero no se preocupe, no necesita ninguna operación, solo unos vendajes y mucho cuidado – Explico la enfermera sonriendo<br>Ace suspiró con calma, estaba muy feliz por esas noticias, preguntó si podía verlo y ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, por su parte Kanna se fue de allí junto con las enfermeras y el doctor que cuidaron a Kowalski en todo ese tiempo, ella quería dejar a ese par solos, tenían cosas de que hablar.  
>Allí dentro, el mayor estaba sentado en la cama, viendo a su pequeño soldado que tenía el rostro tapado por su almohada, esperando el regaño que obviamente le darían, Ace le reclamo por hacer esto sin darse cuenta que esa planta estaba en una zona tan peligrosa, también por no haberle dicho nada de este nuevo proyecto y le prohibió que volviera a ese lugar y que nunca hiciera algo como eso de nuevo, en especial si es a sus espaldas, se asusto mucho cuando se entero que Kowalski se fue a esa parte del mar, cuando lo vio en peligro no se detuvo a pensar o planear algo, fue directamente a salvarlo, sin importarle otra cosa.<br>El oji azul quito la almohada de su rostro y se sentó en la cama, en un frasco lleno de agua, junto a su cama, ahí dentro estaba la planta que tantos problemas le había causado, Kowalski se encogió en su lugar, se sentía muy mal por causar todo esto, sentía que en vez de orgullo, Ace se sentía avergonzado de él, sus ojos se humedecieron y estuvo por llorar pero una aleta acaricio tiernamente su cabeza, levantó la cabeza y vio que su capitán le sonreía y le daba una mirada suave.  
>-¿Señor?…<br>-No quiero que te pongas en peligro de nuevo, aun que sea por un experimento o algo así – Tomó la manta y tapó lo mejor que pudo al niño, acomodó la almohada detrás de su cabeza y se agacho para verle directamente a los ojos – No te castigare pero no quiero que te apartes de la base, ¿De acuerdo?  
>-Si señor… lo lamento<br>- Descuida, ahora descansa, te veré mañana – Le acaricio una vez más la cabeza antes de irse.  
>Kowalski llevó una de sus aletas a su cabeza, en el punto donde le acaricio su capitán, sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojizo, se acomodo en la cama para dormir, en su mente apareció Ace nuevamente como en esa tarde, se sentía afortunado que Ace fuera tan comprensivo con él pero tendría más cuidado, no quería preocuparlo otra vez, nuevamente lo había angustiado por un experimento suyo, no quería volverlo hacer, amaba la ciencia pero no quería causar otra vez problemas a su superior, se aseguraría de eso.<br>Fue quedándose dormido, pensando en Ace.


	8. Me gusta

Estuvo unos pocos días en la enfermería recuperándose de su pequeña aventura en el mar, sus costillas ya estaban mejor aunque aun tenia enyesada su aleta pero sanaba muy bien, a este paso podría salir del hospital en poco tiempo.  
>Kowalski recibió visitas de su superior todos los días, charlaban de todo tipo de temas, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro, de vez en cuando Ace le traía unos libros a Kowalski para entretenerlo, también una que otra vez Ace venía con su amiga Kanna. Ella era una joven soldado muy amable, le cayó muy bien a Kowalski rápidamente.<br>Esa mañana, Kowalski estaba sentado en la cama y posaba su espalda contra una gran almohada, estaba dibujando algo en su libreta, no estaba haciendo algún calculo o un pequeño plano para algún invento nuevo, no era nada de eso, lo que el pequeño pingüino hacía era un dibujo de su capitán, de hecho, esa hoja, al igual que otras, se llenó de dibujos de Ace, en las esquinas de las hojas habían pequeños corazones, algunos tenían dentro las iniciales de Ace y Kowalski, hoja tras hoja, el joven cadete dibujaba más y más de Ace, el niño no tardó nada en darse cuenta de lo evidente, le gustaba su capitán.  
>El era un soldado ejemplar, era valiente, fuerte, estupendo estratega, muy inteligente, lo cuida y se preocupa por él, apoya su interés en la ciencia y disfrutaba mucho de su presencia y cuando trabajaban juntos en un proyecto nuevo, era sin duda un gran pingüino y le respeta mucho pero también a aparecido un sentimiento de cariño que es muy diferente al cariño que uno siente por amigo, Kowalski era un niño aun pero entendió pronto que estaba enamorado.<br>Como cualquier infante, le confundió al principio estar enamorado por primera vez pero pronto Kowalski tomó muy bien las cosas y ahora está muy feliz con el descubrimiento de su primer amor.  
>-"Ace… y Kowalski… Por siempre" – Escribió en el idioma de los pingüinos, se sonrojo al leer sus propias palabras pero dio una sonrisa tierna, le sorprendió escuchar de pronto el golpe de la puerta – Ah… Adelante, pase – Tomó su libreta y la escondió debajo de su almohada.<br>Quien entro fue Kanna.  
>-Hola Kowalski, ¿Cómo estás? Hable con el doctor antes de venir aquí, dijo que quizás para la próxima semana te quitaran el yeso – Dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.<br>-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Entonces volveré a mi entrenamiento pronto – El oji azul compartió la misma alegría que la pingüina a su lado.  
>Ella dejó de sonreír por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de una hoja doblada que sobresalía debajo de la almohada del niño, sin pensarlo más de una vez, estiro la aleta para tomar la libreta.<br>-¡Hey! – Se alteró el pingüino más pequeño e intento quitarle la libreta pero movió inconscientemente su aleta rota y se quejo un poco por el dolor.  
>-Tranquilo pequeño, solamente voy a arreglar esta hoja, es que esta doblada – Ella arqueo las plumas de su frente, igual como si arqueara una ceja, el comportamiento del chico le pareció muy raro en ese momento, pero cuando llevó su vista a la hoja doblada, se desconcertó mucho por un minuto, no tenía idea de cuantas veces estaba dibujado el rostro de su amigo en esa hoja, habían muchos corazones y el nombre del oji café estaba escrito en varios de esos corazones, Kanna contemplo esa hoja unos momentos, mientras miraba detenidamente esa hoja, estiro su brazo hacia el pingüino en la cama y sostenerlo para que no le quitara la libreta.<br>Por su parte, el sonrojo de Kowalski se extendió por todo su rostro, agitaba su aleta sana y sus pies en un intento de que Kanna lo soltara y pudiera tener una oportunidad de recuperar sus dibujos.  
>-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Eso mío! ¡Esos dibujos no son nada! Solo… practicaba un poco el arte – Gritaba y tartamudeaba mucho, esto era una vergüenza terrible y ver de pronto una sonrisa tan amplia en el rostro de la pingüina de ojos grises, la vergüenza fue peor.<br>Rió suavemente, finalmente soltó al chico y se levantó de su silla para caminar a la cama y sentarse en el colchón.  
>-Es adorable, Ace siempre ha atraído la atención de muchos soldados pero esta es la primera vez que alguien tan pequeño como tu es flechado por el – La voz de Kanna sonaba algo divertida pero también conmovida por los dibujos que acababa de ver.<br>Kowalski se quedo quitó al fin, miraba a la mayor sin entender del todo lo que ella quería decir con "Siempre a atraído la atención" El sonrojo seguía dominando todo su rostro pero la vergüenza fue desapareciendo un poco al menos.  
>-Dime Kowalski, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi amigo? – Tenía curiosidad, quería saber en qué momento ese niñito se enamoro de su maestro.<br>El pequeño miró hacia abajo, apretó un poco las sabanas blancas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo.  
>-Bueno… poco después que me internaron aquí – Esas palabras sonaron casi en un susurro pero Kanna logro oírlas perfectamente.<br>-Ya veo ¿Te enamoraste porque Ace te salvo de esa foca? –Si ese sentimiento nació por ese acto de valor, entonces eso significaría que él sentimiento del chico era por lo que Ace hizo y no por él - Porque si esa es la razón entonces esto es…  
>-¡No es eso! – Alzo la voz cortando a la mitad las palabras de la muchacha, la indignación radiaba en sus ojos azules – No es por eso, si estoy feliz y agradecido porque me salvó pero no lo quiero solo por eso.<br>Kanna parpadeo unas cuantas veces al ver la reacción del pequeño, volvió a reír, las intenciones del niño no eran solo por lo de ese día, al parecer.  
>-Entonces, ¿Por qué el te gusta?<br>-Bueno…. Es que… - Volvió a avergonzarse pero intentó relajarse un poco en la cama para poder describir de la mejor manera sus sentimientos – Es la primera vez… que alguien me ha ayudado tanto, quiero decir, no solo con los entrenamientos, también me ah ayudado con mis ideas y mis inventos, aunque me regañe a veces por descuidarme pero le estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda y interés, también he aprendido muchas maniobras para defenderme, el es la persona más valiente y considerada que he conocido, es fuerte, muy listo…. Realmente me gusta mucho – Sonrió al pensar en todas las cualidades de su capitán, sin duda alguna estaba enamorado.  
>Kanna nuevamente rió pero esta vez suavemente, ese pequeño había caído enamorado de su amigo y cayó bien duro, ella aun no entendía como estas cosas pasaban tan espontáneamente, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso así, siendo Ace uno de los mejores soldados de la milicia, atraía con mucha facilidad la atención e la gente, algunos simplemente lo admiraban y respetaban pero otros como ese chiquillo en la cama se enamoraban perdidamente de él, pero desde que Kanna conoce a Ace él nunca ha aceptado a ninguno de esos soldados.<br>-Realmente el te gusta mucho – Acaricio la cabecita de Kowalski suavemente, revolvió un poco unas cuantas de sus plumas – Pero… lo siento, pero el mucho mayor que tu…  
>-Lo sé… - Bajó la cabeza hasta que su mentón tocó su pecho, sabía obviamente que Ace era mucho mayor que él pero eso no cambiaba para nada lo que sentía, incluso ese pensamiento le hacía pensar que aquello no era importante; Le causaba algo de gracia eso ¿Cómo una mente científica tan joven como él llegó a influenciarse tan rápidamente por el sentimiento menos racional del mundo? – Pero eso no me evita quererlo, ¿No?<br>-En eso tienes mucha razón – Sonrió un poco triste por el pequeño - ¿Qué te parece que cuando al fin te den de alta la próxima semana, damos un pequeño paseo?  
>El chico asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba mucho la idea de salir a dar un paseo, le prohibieron salir de esa cama en todo el tiempo que ha estado en el hospital, moría por estirar las piernas.<br>Se quedaron charlando por una hora más o menos antes de que Kanna se fuera a ver a sus cadetes, Kowalski pasó el resto de esa mañana entre sus pensamientos y trabajar nuevamente en su libreta, hasta que esa tarde tubo la visita usual de su capitán.  
>Estuvo a su lado por varias horas, no fue hasta muy entrada la noche cuando Ace estuvo obligado por el sueño a retirarse, usualmente era así como terminaban los días de Kowalski desde que estaba en ese lugar y Kowalski lo había disfrutado mucho.<br>Después de una semana los doctores le quitaron el yeso de la aleta, aun tenía que usar unos pocos vendajes en su aleta para asegurarse que estaba completamente sano pero ya podía mover su aleta sin sentir dolor, le dieron algunas indicaciones antes de que se fuera del hospital, medicinas que tenía que tomar a la hora correcta, que no tenía que forzar demasiado su brazo hasta que esté cien por ciento listo, Ace como su capitán tenia la tarea de que su pupilo cumpliera todo esto.  
>Ese día Kowalski quería pasar tiempo con su superior pero pronto recordó que le había prometido a Kanna un paseo pero tenía la esperanza que después del paseo, pasaría el resto de la tarde con Ace. Fue caminando tranquilamente por un camino cubierto de nieve, a su alrededor se encontraban muchos iglús que seguramente le pertenecían a más soldados de la milicia, de vez en cuando veía niños como el jugando con la nieve y algunos adultos paseando por allí, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Kanna justo al lado de su iglú, ella le saludo sacudiendo su aleta suavemente en el aire.<br>-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto cuando el niño estuvo al frente de ella.  
>-Mucho mejor, mi aleta aun me duele un poco pero me siento muy bien – Sonrió ampliamente al pronunciar cada palabra, se sentía muy bien estar afuera después de tantos días encerrado en el hospital. Los dos fueron caminando tranquilamente por esas congeladas tierras, hablando de la amada ciencia de Kowalski o de los maravillosos progresos de los cadetes de Kanna, ella sonaba muy orgullosa y feliz al hablar de sus discípulos, se notaba que era muy feliz al enseñarles a esos niños y verlos convertirse en grandes soldados.<br>Pasaron cerca de un lago que no estaba completamente cubierto de hielo, el agua se movía suavemente, gracias a que ese día no se veían nueves en el cielo, el agua reflejaba el hermoso color azul del cielo, los dos pingüinos se quedaron unos minutos para apreciar la bella vista que tenían al frente.  
>El pequeño de ojos azules contempló el lago por unos momentos antes de escuchar un extraño sonido, atraído por su curiosidad infantil se separo de Kanna y se fue a ver de dónde venía ese ruido.<br>-¿Kowalski? Aguarda ¿A dónde vas? – Exclamó la oji gris al seguir al más pequeño. Solo caminaron por unos minutos hasta que en el otro lado del lago vieron a nadie más y nadie menos que Ace. El estaba entrenando con sus dagas, hacía igual que los luchadores de Boxeo para entrenar, peleaba contra su sombra para tener un "Contrincante" con quien practicar, al mover sus filosas dagas en el aire casi parecía que podía cortar el propio viento – Es impresionante, ¿No crees? – Kanna sonría al ver a su amigo entrenar.  
>Pero Kowalski no escuchaba a la pingüina detrás de el, el miraba atentamente a su superior, realmente le parecía increíble, todos sus movimientos eran tan veloces que era difícil seguirles con la mirada, cada golpe era fuerte y preciso. Ahora que escuchaba con atención se dio cuenta que Ace daba de vez en cuando unos cuantos gritos cuando hacia una maniobra algo difícil, eso debió ser lo que escucho hace unos momentos.<br>El niño parecía estar hipnotizado por Ace, no le perdía la vista ni por un segundo, Kanna se dio cuenta de la gran atención que el chiquillo tenia hacia su amigo pero la pingüina también noto otra cosa, algo que le hizo suspirar con cierto fastidio.  
>-Sabes, ellas parecen moscas – Dijo entre cerrando los ojos.<br>Kowalski se volteo a ver a la capitana, no entendió para nada lo que ella dijo pero en ese momento ella a punto hacia una dirección cercana a donde estaba Ace, el siguió con la vista hacia donde apuntaba su aleta y entonces vio a que se refería. No muy lejos de donde estaba el oji castaño, se encontraban un grupo más o menos grande de pingüinas, todas ellas de diferentes razas y todas ellas viendo detenidamente al hombre delante de ellas, sonreirán ampliamente, algunas tenían sus aletas a la altura de sus pechos, presionando suavemente a la altura del corazón, casi como si intentaran controlar los palpitares de estos, algunas otras tenían los ojos entre cerrados y con la mirada perdida. Todas ellas exclamaron cuando Ace detuvo su entrenamiento por un momento para acercarse al lago y refrescarse un poco mojándose la parte superior de su cuerpo, todas esas chicas reaccionaron así al ver el agua resbalando por los músculos fuertes del joven soldado.  
>Casi como una estampida ellas corrieron hacia él y le llenaron de halagos.<br>-Realmente es impresionante, estoy segura que puede cortar una roca con sus dagas – Menciono emocionada una pingüina de ojos amarillos.  
>-Gracias chicas, disculpen pero tengo que ir por mi toalla – Ace intentaba ser cortes y salir de entre todas esas chicas para ir por sus cosas.<br>-Aquí tiene – Dijo una hembra de pingüino emperador – Pensé que lo quería después de refrescarse.  
>-Ah, gracias – El capitán tomo su toalla blanca y la paso por detrás de su cuello para deshacerse de la humedad, una de esas jóvenes se le acerco y le abrazo de la aleta.<br>-Que fuerte, ¿Entrena todos los días cierto? No me extraña que tenga todos estos músculos – Acaricio un poco su mejilla contra el hombro de Ace.  
>-¡Oye! No te pases – Grito una chica con unos mechones de plumas que sobre salían por encima de su frente y por debajo de su nuca, aparto a su compañera del brazo de Ace solo para abrázalo ella también.<br>-¡Tampoco te pases tu!  
>-¡Sí! No son las únicas aquí – Pronto todas las muchachas que rodeaban a Ace comenzaron a discutir, entre todo ese bullicio, el macho solamente cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, cansaba mucho estar en este tipo de escenas una y otra vez pero estas mujeres nunca le dejan gozar de estar un momento solo.<br>-¡Atención Chicas! – Gritó Ace con fuerza, logrando capturar la atención de todas las presentes y lo miraban sin pestañar – Necesito que se aparten, volveré con mi entrenamiento y no quiero que se lastimen por mis dagas – Dijo lo mas paciente y amablemente que pudo. Por suerte todas las chicas le hicieron caso y se apartaron sonriéndole.  
>Una vez que recuperó su espacio personal, volvió a tomar sus dagas y siguió con su entrenamiento, mentalmente estaba quejándose por las fijas miradas de todas esas pingüinas, era una sensación muy incómoda.<br>-Lo siento amiguito pero esto de hecho es algo normal – Dijo Kanna volteándose a ver al cadete, ella había visto cientos de veces este tipo de escena, Ace siempre era cortejado por toda un grupo de hembras, incluso algunos machos llegaban a interesarse en el pero por suerte ellos no son tan hostigadores. Cuando ella miro al pequeño, parpadeo varias veces al ver la expresión en su rostro.  
>Tenía sus las plumas de su frente fuertemente fruncidas, los ojos entre cerrados, su pico mostraba una obvia mueca y tenía un tic en su ojo derecho.<br>-¿Kowalski?  
>-Son… Unas buitres – Era evidente que la sangre del cabo estaba ardiendo, una vena apareció a un lado de su frente como prueba de su temperamento, su mente fue planeando rápidamente los planos de un desintegrados molecular, un robot con misiles de calor, un gigantesco cañón que escupiera acido, entre cientos de armas mas que le encantaría tener en esos momentos y apartar a esas acosadoras.<br>Por su parte, Kanna no pudo hacer más que sonreír y reír nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que una gotita de sudor bajaba por detrás de su cabeza.


	9. un niño te ama

Lo peor del trabajo de ser un militar es el papeleo, al menos en opinión de Ace era así, no hace mucho había completado una misión y tenía que reportarlo, también tenía que mandar un documento sobre todo el progreso que ha tenido su pequeño discípulo. Sonrió al recordar a ese pequeño "cerebrito" ha progresado mucho en estos meses, no ha tenido problemas con los entrenamientos y jamás ha faltado a ninguno de ellos, ese niño era un maravilloso estudiante y francamente, Ace estaba enorgulleciéndose mucho de él.

Se encontraba en una oficina de tamaño mediano, él iba a esa habitación solamente por este trabajo burocrático, sabía que a pesar que detestaba el papeleo, tenía que reportar todas sus misiones, progreso, entre otras actividades importantes. Suspiró resignado, tomó una taza de café que tenía en el escritorio y le dio un gran trago.

-Disculpa Ace – El oji café dejo su taza a un lado y vio a su amiga Kanna en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Kanna, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó alegre el soldado. Su amiga entro a su oficina mientras el cerraba el documento y se estiraba sin levantarse de su cómoda silla.

-Nada, también termine mi informe hace poco y vina a hablar contigo – Explico la pinguina viendo el cuarto con detenimiento, no muchas veces había entrado a la oficina de su amigo, como el pocas veces ponía un pie allí, no tenía muchas razones por que entrar allí.

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto acomodándose mejor en su silla y bebiendo más de su café caliente.

-Bueno… Quisiera hablar sobre tu adorable sabelotodo – Desde hace un tiempo que Kanna se definía a Kowalski con ese sobre nombre, cuando notó el cariño que tenía su compañero por ese pequeño niño amante de la ciencia, enseguida se convenció que era el apodo perfecto para ese pequeño cadete de ojos azules.

-¿Sobre Kowalski? De acuerdo, ¿De qué quieres hablar de él? – Arqueo una ceja, le pareció algo extraño que Kanna quisiera charlar de su pequeño estudiante pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Bueno… - Llevo su aleta derecha detrás de su espalda y se acarició un poco su otro brazo, ella no tenía una idea muy fija de como iniciar esa platica, era un tema un poco incómodo pero ella pensaba que también era tierno y simpático que un estudiante se enamorada de su maestro – Veras Ace, hace poco hable con Kowalski, de hecho, dimos un paseo.

-Qué bueno, le hará bien estirar las piernas después de ser hospitalizado – Opinó Ace, camino hacia un mueble y sacó unas hojas de uno de los cajones inferiores.

-Gracias, bien… él y yo charlamos de lo bien que ustedes dos se han llevado, ese chico te tiene mucho respeto – No quería ir con rodeos pero no podía decirle esto tan directamente.

-Gracias Kanna, no imaginé que ese pequeño pingüino y yo nos volveríamos tan buenos amigos, sabes, casi siento como si fuera un hermanito o algo así – sonrió algo tímido y se rascó la nuca.

-Qué lindo Ace pero…. – Kanna tenía una gota de sudor bajándole por un costado del rostro, si el veía a Kowalski como un hermanito entonces esto sería más incómodo para él – Pero no creo que él te vea como su "hermano"

Ace la miro por un minuto, su mirara era un poco confusa pero interesada a lo que decía la oji gris. Ella estaba parada cerca de su escritorio, posó su espalda baja en esta, vio como ella suspiraba hondamente y cerró los ojos un segundo.

-Veras… lo que quiero decir con eso…. no es que él no te quiera pero no es un tipo de cariño fraternal, ¿Entiendes? – El otro no cambio la expresión de su rostro, a lo que Kanna solo suspiro – Es complicado de explicar Ace pero Kowalski me contó que desarrollo algo por ti…

El rostro de Ace ahora si cambio, él no era tonto, ni despistado, con esas palabras el tubo una idea de donde lo estaba llevando esta conversación.

-Kanna… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo Kowalski de mí? – Quería estar seguro que sus sospechas eran correctas aunque personalmente el esperaba que fuera una confusión.

-El… me dijo que estaba…. Enamorado de ti – La oji gris sonrió nerviosamente, le apareció un tenue rubor en sus mejillas al explicarle a Ace la situación.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, ninguno de los dos intento decir o hacer nada. Kanna esperaba la reacción del capitán, ella solo esperaba que no se molestara o se enojara, sabía que para algunas personas, que alguien tan increíblemente joven gustase de ti era algo sumamente incómodo y a veces algo vergonzoso para algunos otros.

El silencio fue roto por Ace, dio un profundo suspiro y se sujetó la frente con su aleta izquierda, negó con la cabeza unas pocas veces antes de levantar la vista.

La chica no estaba segura de como calificar esa reacción, no se veía ni molesto o avergonzado, era más bien… ¿Cansado?

-Vaya…. – Camino de vuelta a su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su silla – No otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo que "otra vez"? ¿Cómo cuantas veces ha pasado?- Kanna rápidamente se tornó inquisitiva, casi molesta por la respuesta de su viejo amigo –Quiero decir, sabía de tu "grupo de fans" ¿pero esto también te ha pasado con machos?... ¿Con otros cadetes?

Kanna solo lo miro por un momento. Ace no pudo ocultar una cara un tanto agria y avergonzada con lo que respondió instantáneamente las preguntas de su compañera "si a todo".

-Por los espíritus del ártico ¡¿Que tienes que te hace tan irresistible?!

-Kanna, no empieces, que a mí no me gusta más que a ti –Le contestó Ace con un rostro aún más agrio y avergonzado que antes.

-Quiero decir, si, eres lindo y entiendo que le intereses a alguien, pero ya abusas –Le replicó Kanna en un tono más bromista.

-¡No es divertido! Esas cadetes siempre me acosan y casi no tengo amigos porque todos acaban cayendo por mí- Estaba claro que Ace no encontraba esto divertido en ningún sentido, a lo sumo lo encontraba como una broma cruel.

-¡Santas sardinas! ¿Y si soy la siguiente? –Ace simplemente golpeo su cabeza contra su escritorio en resignación, a lo que Kanna se centava a su lado y le sobaba la espalda –Calma, al menos al haber pasado tanto por esto, sabrás que hacer ¿no? –Le preguntó luchando por encontrarle el lado positivo al asunto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kowalski? Él es tan…... inocente –Concluyó antes de azotar su cabeza contra el escritorio otra vez.

-Es cierto (Esto le romperá el corazón al pequeño) Pero… ¿Tu que sientes por él?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que "QUE" ciento por él? Él es solo un niño y yo…... soy un comandante. ¡No! ¡No se puede! –Ace negó con la cabeza repetidamente, negándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero, no me contestaste.

-¿Cómo que no te contesté?

-Dijiste "no se puede", no "no quiero" -Kanna entendía a lo que se refería, los militares no veían con muy buenos ojos las relaciones románticas entre compañeros y más con los de rangos diferentes, ya que la cadena de mando debía permanecer firme y constante en todo el ejército "una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil" Pero le llamaba la atención que Ace siempre siendo tan directo haya evadido la raíz de su pregunta – ¿Te gusta?

-¡No! Digo, si, digo ¡Ya te dije que como un hermano menor! –Le contestó finalmente Ace con la cara completamente roja

-Calma, calma, no sé ni para que pregunté –Kanna se apenó un poco por haber puesto así a su viejo amigo, aunque claro el asunto aún no se había resuelto – ¿Pero qué harás?

-No sé, no quisiera lastimarlo, ya sabes lo susceptible que es – En las veces anteriores que le ocurrió esto tampoco fue sencillo, no quería lastimar a ninguno de esos niños pero en definitiva, no podía aceptar esos sentimientos, en unas pocas ocasiones tuvo que ser duro y rechazar al infante, mientras que en otras, las cosas se solucionaron solas cuando los niños se olvidaban de ese romance pasajero o gustaban de alguien más pero conocía bien a Kowalski, ese niño no abandona nada por agotador o complicado que fuera y temía que esta no sería una excepción.

Kanna guardo silencio unos momentos, intentando pensar en alguna solución. No deseaba que su pequeño amigo se le rompiera el corazón pero Ace tenía razón en algo, él era un comandante y Kowalski un cadete tan solo, la idea de ver a un niño y un adulto como una pareja no era para nada bien visto. Y ni quería pensar que dirían los generales si supieran de algo así, en el peor de los casos, Ace perdería su posición en la milicia, su trabajo y con Kowalski, ni quería pensarlo.

-Bien… ¿Entonces que harás? – Le pregunto finalmente, esperando que él tuviera una mejor idea.

Ace solo suspiro y se enderezó en la silla, pasó su aleta por su rostro y hasta su cuello.

-No lo sé… Creo que debería hablar con él.

-¿Pero que le dirás?

Nuevamente se sumergieron en el silencio, normalmente Ace solo le explicaría al niño que esto no sería posible por varias causas, intentaría que el niño no lo tome muy apecho y le haría entender que a pesar de todo seguiría viéndolo con buenos ojos, eso era lo que siempre hacia en las raras ocasiones que sus estudiantes se enamoraban de el pero….

No estaba seguro por que, pero algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que destruir las esperanzas de ese pequeño cadete, su mente le decía que era imposible que algo así ocurriera, la idea en si era una locura.

Un niño y un adulto.

La diferencia de edad era impresionante y lo hacía aún más imposible.

Era tonto al albergar esperanzas pero entonces… ¿Por qué una parte de él se negaba en hablar con Kowalski de todo eso?

-¿Y bien? – Insistió la oji gris.

-Pues… ya pensare que decir – Reclino su silla, casi recostándose completamente en ella. Se sentía muy cansado, casi como si hubiera enfrentado una de las más duras peleas de su vida pero lo más seguro es que se sentiría así auténticamente cuando le tocara hablar con su alumno.

Kanna solo miro algo triste a su amigo, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta que pensaba su compañero y más aun de que ocurriría con ese niño al recibir un rechazo. No quería que alguien tan pequeño y joven sufriera una herida en el corazón como aquella.

La situación era muy delicada.

-Bien – Dijo de pronto el soldado de ojos cafés antes de levantarse, se masajeo un poco el costado de su cuello, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión era serena a pesar de los pensamientos que tenía. Cuando los abrió y vio la expresión angustiada de su amiga, le sonrió – Tranquila, ya veré cómo solucionar las cosas.

La hembra solo lo miro por unos segundo antes de arquear sus cejas y sonreírle también, conocía bien a Ace, el nunca lastimaría a nadie inocente en ningún sentido, no tenía idea de que haría para poder solucionar este lio romántico pero confiaba en él.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? Dicen que hay unos nuevos capuchinos y quiero probarlos – Su voz sonaba bastante animada, tomo el brazo de su compañero y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, yo invito – Sonrió suavemente.

-Que bien porque yo estoy quebrada – Los dos rieron y charlaron amigablemente todo el trayecto, era cómodo estar en un ambiente tan tranquilo como este después de esa charla de hace un momento pero esto estaba lejos de acabar.

Dentro de Ace había un debate, entre rechazar a Kowalski o…. Ese era el principal problema, no tenía idea que era ese "ALGO" que se interponía a la primera idea, no estaba seguro si quería saber que era lo que se oponía, era demasiado raro.

Esto era algo más o menos habitual para él, como dijo antes, Kowalski no es el primero que tiene sentimientos por el a una corta edad pero por alguna razón, esto era diferente a todas las otras ocasiones.

Quería a Kowalski, eso estaba claro para él pero hasta el momento lo veía como un hermanito. Quererlo de otra manera…

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_


	10. No podemos

El cadete de Ace se encontraba recostado en su cama boca abajo, sujetaba su cabeza con su aleta izquierda, justo debajo del mentón, mientras que con la otra, se ocupaba de dibujar en su libreta. Últimamente, la libreta de notas de Kowalski ha estado llena de dibujos en vez de los cálculos que siempre el pequeño científico estaba haciendo.

Tarareaba una alegre canción mientras se esforzaba por dibujar lo mejor posible a su mentor, tuvo cuidado de dibujar precisamente las preciadas dagas de Ace. Dibujó una gran sonrisa en su pico y junto a él, se dibujó a si mismo tomándolo de la aleta, cuando termino con ellos, dibujó una docena de corazones a su alrededor.

El pequeño de ojos azules sonrió amplia y dulcemente al apreciar su propia obra de arte.

Pasó las hojas de su libreta para ver los dibujos anteriores que había hecho, muchos de ellos eran de Ace y el, algunos otros solo de Ace, en las esquinas de algunas hojas escribió sus nombres, encerrados en un corazón.

Su sonrisa crecía más al ver todos sus dibujos, en su infantil mente se puso a fantasear con Ace y lo maravilloso que sería ser su pareja, Kowalski no dudaba que sería sumamente feliz estar al lado de su maestro, después de todo, siempre disfrutaba estar en su presencia.

Se sentó en la cama, dio vueltas a sus hojas hasta llegar a una en blanco, no perdió el tiempo y se puso escribir un sin fin de ideas para unos nuevos inventos, estos en honor a su querido pingüino de ojos cafés.

Los otros cadetes se asustaron un poco al oír el sonido de docenas de herramientas eléctricas sonando a la vez dentro del cuarto de Kowalski pero todos también tenían miedo de entrar y ver que estaba haciendo ese aprendiz de científico loco.

En el tejado del edificio principal de toda la armada, se encontraba Ace, estaba sentado a la orilla del techo.

Ese edificio parecía más una gigantesca torre, era un milagro que los humanos no los habían visto antes, era una ventaja también vivir en la parte más desconocida de todo el polo sur, en ese lugar no se había visto ningún humano en más de cien años, el frio de esa zona era tal que solo los pingüinos podían soportarlo pero los humanos no tenían oportunidad alguna.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, por más que se esforzaba no podía encontrar las palabras correctas que tendría que decir una vez que se volviera a encontrar con Kowalski, le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero no encontraba una manera de hacer esto sin herir los sentimientos de ese niño.

Intentó recordar las conversaciones similares que tuvo la desgracia de tener con sus estudiantes anteriores cuando también se habían enamorado de él, recordó sus propias palabras y sus intentos para no entristecer a sus queridos pupilos pero tampoco le sirvió.

Y es que esto, de alguna manera, no era igual a todas esas anteriores ocasiones.

No comprendía porque era diferente, pero lo era y para su desgracia, eso solo lo hacía más difícil.

Pensó en quizás pedirle ayuda a Kanna pero ella jamás se ha enfrentado a una cosa así, por lo tanto ella tampoco tendría idea de que decir para solucionar este problema, además, no quería involucrarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Esa tarde él y Kowalski irían a entrenar en donde se encontraban esas dos enormes columnas de hielo, quería aprovechar ese tiempo para poder conversar con el niño, tenía poco tiempo para pensar en que decirle.

-Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente presión – Se quejó dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante y que colgara de su cuello.

Se cansó de seguir allí, decidió volver a dentro y beber algo de café, con algo de suerte y podría pensar en algún plan mientras disfrutara del café.

Cálculos y más cálculos, llenando una libreta tras otra, la mente científica de Kowalski iba a cien por hora ese día, nuevos planes, nuevas ideas, nuevos inventos que dedicaría a Ace. En cierto modo, su maestro terminó convirtiéndose en su inspiración.

Consiguió todo el metal que pudo, herramientas, clavos, tuercas, cables, circuitos, cualquier objeto que le ayudaría a la creación de sus amados proyectos, trabajaba arduamente en todos ellos en su cuarto, sin importarte el ruido que hiciera o si molestaba a alguien.

No había trabajado tanto desde ese robot de entrenamiento que construyo cuando el general Dominic fue a inspeccionar sus lecciones con Ace.

Se detuvo en seco por un momento. Ahora que lo recordaba, trabajó tan arduamente en esa máquina no principalmente para tener la aprobación del general, sino que lo hacía por su maestro, su mentor, recordó que tenía el gran deseo de verlo orgulloso, feliz por su esfuerzo y para su gran alegría, tuvo exactamente lo que quería.

Si lo pensaba bien, le dedicó ese robot a su profesor.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho y una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro, ese recuerdo lo entusiasmó mucho más para seguir trabajando.

-¡Aguarden! ¡Ya se! - Dejó por un momento lo que hacía y corrió a su mesa de trabajo a escribir una nueva idea en su libreta.

Tantos trabajos e ideas… Y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas.

A escondidas, se metía al laboratorio principal de la armada y se robaba unas cuantas cosas que había allí, él era después de todo un niño y no un científico oficial, no tenía su propio laboratorio, tenía que trabajar con lo que podía.

No tenía más remedio que robar unas piezas aunque no le gustaba hacer eso.

-Espero que no se enojen mucho – Estaba apretando unas tuercas con una llave – Necesitaba todas estas piezas o jamás podría haber podido construir nada de esto – Estaba trabajando en la construcción de una computadora, una herramienta como esa le ayudaría mucho en volver en realidad todas sus ideas.

-Bien, creo que con esto bastará - Le puso la pantalla y siguiente acto, lo encendió.

Miró expectante la negra pantalla que podía ligeramente mostrar su reflejo, tragó saliva pesadamente, sin apartar la vista. Momentos después, la negra pantalla se volvió blanca y unos datos aparecieron en ella.

-¡Sí! Lo he conseguido – Saltó y alzó los brazo al aire celebrando su éxito. Poco tiempo después, comenzó a bajar programas de computación y como bono extra, unos cuantos juegos para entretenerse.

Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, estaba tan emocionado que no podía soportarlo pero claro que toda esa euforia no le había hecho olvidar su entrenamiento de la tarde, tenía pensado llevar unos planos para enseñárselos a Ace, estaba convencido que impresionaría a su capitán con ellos.

En la cafetería, muchos miraban preocupados a Ace, el pingüino de ojos cafés, había bebido a medias su café, sujetaba su cabeza con su puño izquierdo y jugaba un poco con su taza, la movía un poco mientras miraba como el líquido de su interior se removía en consecuencia.

Levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj que se encontraba colgado cerca de la salida del comedor, tendría que encontrarse con Kowalski dentro de una hora y media.

Un suspiro pesado salió de su pico, parecía que el tiempo iba muy lentamente pero con cada minuto que pasaba, su tención aumentaba y aun no sabía que cosa decirle.

Sentía un dolor de cabeza ligero por tanto pensar en su situación actual, era como un laberinto del cual no podía salir, sin importar cuantas vueltas le diese.

-Disculpe capitán – Una suave y delicada voz llamo su atención, a su lado, se encontró con tres chicas, el las conocía, ellas eran de ese grupo de hembras que jamás lo dejaban tranquilo pero notó en sus rostros que estaban muy preocupadas - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se ve muy angustiado?

-No es nada – Dijo tajantemente, no odiaba a esas chicas que siempre lo seguían pero era muy cansado que actuaran como si fueran su sombra.

-Bien…. Si usted lo dice.

-A propósito – Dijo otra de las chicas, entre sus aletas tenía un paquete medio grande envuelto por un papel brillante de color rojo y una cinta rosa –Entre las tres le conseguimos esto, es una caja de dulces - Lo dejó en la mesa, justo delante de él.

-Ah… Gracias – Deseaba suspirar pero si lo hacía, delataría que estaba cansado de esto, esas chicas le daban todo tipo de cosas para llamar su atención, una caja de dulces lo más repetitivo que le daban.

Muy seguido se quedaba sin comérselos, no es que le desagradaran los dulces, es solo que se hartaba de la insistencia de esas chicas de intentar conquistarlo a pesar que dejó bien claro en varias ocasiones que no estaba interesado.

Ellas se quedaron allí con él, acercaron unas sillas a la mesa y le hicieron compañía. Como si el asunto de Kowalski no le diera suficientes problemas ahora tendría que aguantar el parloteo incesante de esas chicas, ellas solo hablaban de sus propias cualidades para poder impresionarlo. Sinceramente, no las escuchaba, se sumergía en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente le dejaban solo con la falsa idea que habían ganado unos puntos a su favor con él.

La idea de tener una pareja le agradaba pero no será con ninguna de ellas, estaba seguro de eso.

Dentro de una hora, Kowalski salió de su habitación y Ace de la cafetería, iban a encontrarse finalmente, el niño estaba muy feliz de ver a su capitán pero su superior no se sentía así, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, su mente se había quedado en blanco en toda esa hora, por más que se esforzó, no logró pensar en ninguna solución para este problema que tenía entre sus aletas.

Su mayor temor era que tendría que lastimar al chico y decirle que sus sentimientos estaban mal, él no quiere eso, lo último que desea era ver ese infantil y joven rostro lleno de lágrimas.

En esta clase de situaciones solo habían dos soluciones, aceptar o rechazar, definitivamente no iría por la primera opción, era imposible que un adulto y un niño fueran pareja pero la segunda tampoco era mejor, al contrario.

Lo viera por donde lo viera, no veía forma de solucionar todo eso.

Al llegar al sitio de entrenamiento, enfrente de las dos columnas de hielo, vio a Kowalski, rodeado de planos, al acercarse más, notó los dibujos de robot, máquinas de distintos tamaños y diferentes diseños.

Cuando estuvo unos dos metros cercanos al chico, el más joven se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-¡Bienvenido capitán! – Anuncio Kowalski parándose rápidamente y dando un saludo militar – Perdone el desorden, es que estuve trabajando mucho en unos planos nuevos. ¡No podrá creer las ideas que tengo! Mire – Entusiasmado, tomo uno de tantos planos y se lo pasó a Ace directamente a sus aletas – Esta máquina de aquí es un rayo de invisibilidad, puede hacer desaparecer cualquier cosa, no importa lo grande que sea, claro, solo es un plano pero le prometo que pronto no lo vera con sus propios ojos.

El oji café miró todos los detalles del dibujo, para ser un niño, le dio muchos detalles, alrededor de la máquina, habían escritos cálculos, sobre la potencia del rayo, del peso aproximado del aparato, también tiene escrito una pequeña explicación de cómo hacer que un objeto o persona desaparezca delante de sus ojos.

-También hice estos otros – Estaba sentado sobre la nieve, tomo varios de sus planos y fue enseñándoselos a su superior uno por uno – Este de aquí es la segunda generación de mi robot de entrenamiento, este otro es un traje de combate para los soldados, el de aquí de hecho es un nuevo sistema de defensa, son como mini robots ocultos como objetos normales, cuando alguien no autorizado entre a un cuarto, estos pequeños lo atacaran en menos de dos segundos, ¡Ah sí! Este de aquí es…

Ace no vio ni una oportunidad para hablar, el más joven hablaba y hablaba sobre sus inventos y lo que hacían. Suspiró suavemente, aun que deseaba hablar, admitía que era lindo ver a su pequeño estudiante tan lleno de energía y tan entusiasmado.

Estaba impresionado, varias de esas ideas eran muy buenas y si de verdad Kowalski pudiera construir todas esas maravillas científicas, acabaría con muchos de los problemas de la armada, sonreía mientras unos planos del cadete que le asignaron, sabía que ese pequeño era todo un genio.

Pasaron los primeros veinte minutos viendo los planos y hablando sobre las maquinas, Kowalski estaba muy feliz al ver la mirada de orgullo en su capitán, estaba levemente ruborizado por eso, su corazón saltaba de dicha con cada alago que le daba su capitán por alguno de sus inventos.

-Realmente es impresionante Kowalski, estoy seguro que cualquiera de esos científicos de la base morirían de la envidia al ver tus planos.

-Muchas gracias – Estaba sentado al lado del mayor, una enorme sonrisa se encontraba en su pico, estaba tan feliz en esos momentos.

Antes de que se tomaran la primera hora de ese supuesto entrenamiento en ver más planos y platicando, Ace recordó de golpe la razón principal por que tenía que ver a Kowalski y no era para practicar.

-¡Espera un momento! – Intentó no gritar demasiado fuerte para no asustar al niño pero inevitablemente el pequeño lo vio sorprendido y un poco asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguno de mis cálculos están mal? – Preguntó un poco angustiado el oji azul.

-No es eso, es que…. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante – Estaba arrodillado en la nieve para estar al mismo nivel del niño – Escucha Kowalski… Ya sé que…

Agacho la mirada un momento para respirar hondamente. El chico delante de él tenía una mirada preocupada pero también curiosa.

-Kowalski…. Dime, ¿Es verdad que sientes algo por mí? – Sabia que si le decía que Kanna le contó de sus sentimientos, el niño se molestaría con ella, por eso, era mejor que el mismo dijera si eso era verdad o no.

Él se impresionó mucho por las palabras de Ace, un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, su cuerpo se puso rígido por un par de minutos. Cuando logro salir de su impresión, se encogió lo más que pudo entre sus hombros, junto sus aletas y las agarró con fuerza.

-Bueno…. Yo… Es que…. Ah….

-¿Es verdad, no?

El niño suspiro, no podía ocultarlo, era muy obvio que de alguna manera él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Es muy listo capitán… - Sonrió tímidamente, levantó la vista, miró directamente a los ojos cafés del adulto – Si, lo cierto es que me gustas mucho Ace, de hecho… - Volvió a ver sus planos regados por toda la nieve – Yo quería hacer estos inventos para que estuviera muy orgulloso de mi, pensé en… dedicárselos – Su rubor creció un poco más por sus propias palabras.

El mismo Ace se ruborizó muy levemente al saber que todas esas máquinas eran en su honor pero recuperó la calma pronto, esto era lo que temía.

-Kowalski…. En verdad…. –El pequeño no desviaba su mirada, intentó acercarse un poco más a Ace al pararse en las puntas de sus pies - … Lo siento mucho.

-¿Ah? – Parpadeo un par de veces, la confusión fue reemplazando todos sus sentimientos - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué siente?

-Es que… yo…. – Paso su aleta por su cabeza hasta la nuca – En verdad lo lamento Kowalski pero… Esto es no es posible.

-¿Qué? – El rostro del niño mostro una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza.

-Mira… En verdad no sé cómo debo decirte eso pero… no puedes quererme de esa manera, es que tenemos una gran diferencia de edad, tú eres un niño y yo un adulto, por eso no se puede.

-Pero ¿Que no dicen que "Para el amor no hay edad"? Entonces eso no importa.

-Kowalski, no puedes guiarte solo por un dicho, aunque para algunos, eso sea cierto, el hecho es que aquí, en la armada, está muy mal visto una unión como esta, es muy bizarro, en especial para los generales.

-¿Entonces le importa más lo que la gente piensa de usted?

-No, no es eso, lo que intento decir es que tienes que entender que esto para muchos no es correcto.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quién puede decir que es correcto y que no? – Fruncía el ceño lo más que podía, le importaba un comino si a alguien le parecía sus sentimientos una locura o una insensatez, quería a su capitán, era todo lo que le importaba, todo lo demás pasaba de lado.

-Lo siento Kowalski pero no puedo…

-¿Le gusta alguien más acaso? – Preguntó de la nada, el tono de su voz sonaba acusador.

-Por supuesto que no, mira es que…

-¡Es una de esas locas chicas que siempre lo siguen! Esas hembras son unas buitres – Gritó enfurecido en imaginarse alguna de esas locas con Ace.

- ¡Kowalski! ¡No me estas escuchando! Ninguna de esas niñas me interesan – Estaba exasperándose, el niño no parecía oírlo.

-¿Entonces me dará la espalda? Porque soy un niño – Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¡Claro que no! Jamás haría eso – Puso sus aletas en los hombros del cadete, el niño delante de él tenía la cabeza agachada, parecía que aguantaba los deseos de llorar – Óyeme bien, no quiero darte la espalda pero no puedo estar a tu lado, soy un adulto, no puedo tener por pareja a un niño, tu y yo nos meteríamos en graves problemas si alguien del alto mando viera algo así – Al sujetarlo de sus hombros, se dio cuenta que estos estaban temblando, el mismo Ace sentía tristeza, esta era la reacción que menos deseaba ver, le dolía ver a Kowalski así pero… No se puede evitar ese comportamiento en un rechazo.

-No creas que no te quiero, te quiero, solo que no en ese sentido, eres como un hermano menor para mí y te aprecio mucho – Mostro una sonrisa suave – No quiero lastimarte en ningún sentido, te prometo que te seguiré queriendo después de esto pero… tú tienes que ir con alguien de tu edad, una niña o un niño, ¿Compren…?

Se quedó helado, abrió los ojos lo más que le permitieron sus parpados, sus aletas quedaron extendidas en el aire, ya no sostenía los hombros del niño.

En menos de un segundo, Kowalski dio un salto hacia adelante, zafándose del agarre del oji café, envolvió sus pequeñas aletas alrededor del cuello de su superior y le plantó un beso en el pico. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, dejando que unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de ellos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sin saberlo, las de su capitán también.

El tiempo se detuvo por completo, desconocido para ambos de cuanto duro ese beso, la mente de los dos no reaccionaba, solo escuchaban los latidos de sus acelerados corazones y el calor del cuerpo del otro, solo podían sentir, no pensar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kowalski siguió sus instintos y ellos le dictaron demostrarle a Ace que hablaba en serio, que no estaba tomando su enamoramiento hacia el a la ligera, como cualquiera de esos niños que anteriormente también lo habían querido de esa forma. Lo quería de verdad, de corazón y quería demostrárselo.


	11. Lo besaste!

El general Jack revisaba los informes que le habían enviado los capitanes de los equipos compuestos únicamente por cadetes, leía con atención cada documento, cada capitán tenía la obligación de comunicarle al general Jack sobre los progresos de sus estudiantes, aunque la verdad es que no había ningún progreso demasiado impresionante o importante, solo eran un grupo de niños, ¿Qué cosas podían hacer cuando solo tenían el título de aprendiz?

Este último tiempo, la armada ha estado disfrutando de una calma y paz que desde hace un tiempo que no habían gozado, la actividad de sus enemigos ha sido sumamente baja y tampoco ha habido ningún ataque enemigo. Básicamente, aparte de los entrenamientos rutinarios de las mañanas y tardes, los soldados podían descansar.

Cosa que desagradaba mucho al general Jack.

Aunque dieran entrenamientos duros, sin un enemigo real con quien poner a prueba la fuerza de sus soldados, ellos terminarán ablandándose y eso es algo que Jack jamás permitiría en su ejército.

Mientras pensaba en alguna forma de endurecer a sus cadetes y que se volvieran auténticos soldados, se encontró con el documento que le envió Ace. Leyó atentamente las palabras impresas en esos papeles, los cabos que han sido entrenados por Ace, siempre eran maravillosos soldados, dignos adversarios que han ganado docenas de combates en nombre de su querida armada, estaba seguro de que Ace era uno de sus mejores maestros, pero estaba preocupado por el chico que le toco enseñar.

Ese pequeño pingüino era claramente un cerebrito, alguien que no puede pasar un segundo fuera de los libros y la química, alguien que pasa horas y horas con cálculos, formulas e inventos, esa clase de individuo vendría mejor en los laboratorios de la sede.

¿Cómo podría Ace convertir a un niño como este en un guerrero?

Según el informe que le mandaron las cosas iban muy bien en el entrenamiento, que aquel joven tomaba muy enserio los ejercicios que su maestro le daba y se esforzaba al máximo en ellos pero eso no convencía al general, no podía ver a ese niño que como un ratón de biblioteca, no como un peleador.

-Creo que ni Ace podrá contra algo como esto.

Sin saberlo, el general tenía razón, pero no por el sentido que creía.

::::

La mente e intelecto de Kowalski no era un desafío para el pingüino de ojos cafés, su estudiante siempre daba lo mejor de sí en cada entrenamiento, puede que no tenga muchos músculos pero tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, él tenía plena seguridad de que sería un soldado hecho y derecho pero en este momento, no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente.

Él estaba ahora sentado en un barranco de nieve, cerca de las puertas principales de la sede central. Llevaba allí casi cuatro horas completas, ocupado solamente en pensar. Apenas y se había movido, solo estaba allí, sentado, sosteniendo su mejilla izquierda con su aleta y su otro brazo, descansando en su regazo, sus profundos ojos castaños miraban hacia el vacío.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Kanna, junto con su pequeño grupo de cadetes pasaban por ese mismo lugar, estaban deslizándose rápidamente en la nieve, era un entrenamiento que Kanna estaba implementando para aumentar la velocidad de sus chicos, todo iba muy bien hasta que la capitana de ojos grises vio a su viejo amigo y compañero, sentado e inmóvil en la nieve.

Desacelero de golpe y se paró, provocando un pequeño choque con su equipo que iba de tras de ella.

-Capitana Kanna, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó uno de sus cadetes tratando que quitarse de encima a uno de sus compañeros que desafortunadamente choco contra él y termino sobre su espalda.

-Escuchen niños, vuelvan dentro de la base, haremos un entrenamiento básico con las armas – Ordeno Kanna a lo que sus cabos la saludaron y salieron corriendo dentro de la base, varios de los niños tenían expresiones llenas de alegría y emoción por ahora aprender a manejar las armas de los soldados pero lo más seguro que no serían armas de fuego como las bombas ,pero los niños, en su ilusión e ingenuidad, pensaron que aprenderían a manejar las mejores armas, que según ellos serían las bazucas y los misiles.

Kanna les sonrió a sus estudiantes antes que desaparecieran en el interior de la sede principal. Cuando estuvo segura que todos los niños se habían ido, se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Ace? – Lo llamó suavemente pero el mencionado no contestó, ni siquiera se inmutó - ¿Ace? ¿Estás aquí? – Preguntó pasando su aleta por delante de los ojos de su colega.

Ace parpadeo solo una vez antes de apartarse unos centímetros de la aleta de su amiga, se volteo a verla, su rostro se notaba muy confundido.

-¿Ace? ¿Pasa algo? – Sonaba algo preocupada, se sentó al lado del pingüino de las dagas, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

El solamente suspiró con pesadez y agachó la cabeza, Kanna era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, porque ella sabía todo lo que ocurría entre su estudiante y el, no dudaba que ella le preguntaría de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos ahora.

Ella seguía mirándolo con mucha atención, Ace se veía tan preocupado y angustiado que Kanna por poco y no lo identifico por esa expresión, su amigo usualmente era alguien muy relajado, solo miraba esa clase de expresiones serias y preocupadas cuando estaba en alguna batalla o guerra. Algo muy importante estaba sucediendo para que el capitán de ojos cafés estuviera de este ánimo.

-Oye, tranquilo – Consoló Kanna poniendo una aleta en la espalda del macho – Lo que sea que te angustie puedes decírmelo – Sonrió comprensivamente, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, desde hace años que se apoyaban las espaldas, siempre que uno tenía un conflicto, el otro le ayudaba sin titubear o dudar y Kanna sabía que esta no sería la excepción.

Levantó la cabeza por solo un par de segundos antes de volver agacharla, confiaba mucho en Kanna pero...

-Creo que… esto es algo que no podrías ayudarme – Dijo sinceramente, al tiempo que se rascaba detrás de su cuello.

- Tonterías, siempre he podido ayudarte en todo problema que has tenido, dime que es lo que te preocupa y te ayudare a encontrar la solución – Le dio una sonrisa y mirada llena de confianza y amistad.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ella fue quien tuvo la idea de que hablara de esto con Kowalski, sabía que ella no hubiera imaginado que su estudiante fuera tan impulsivo como para hacer lo que hizo pero lo hizo. Ese niño siempre lo sorprendía pero en ese momento, jamás hubiera imaginado que lo besara en medio de una discusión acerca de esos sentimientos de amor que tenía por él.

-Ace, puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea, sabes bien que no le diré a nadie.

-Eso lo sé pero… - No tenía idea si realmente Kanna podría ayudarle en el predicamento que estaba ahora, podría incluso enfadarse con él por dejar que eso pasara, aun cuando no lo hubiera previsto.

-Es sobre tu cadete ¿cierto? – Dijo suavemente, últimamente ese pequeño pingüino había sido la fuente de todos los pensamientos de su compañero - ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-Si… El día de ayer charlamos sobre lo que me dijiste… Que estaba enamorado de mí.

-Ya veo, debió ser un momento muy tenso – Acaricio suavemente la espalda de Ace – Pero era necesario que hablaran, antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

Ace no le respondió, siquiera la miró, mantenía la mirada en el piso pero la escuchaba atentamente.

-Él está enfadado contigo, ¿Verdad? – Sus ojos adquirieron algo de tristeza por el niño, siempre dolía cuando uno era rechazado pero no se podía hacer nada - Lo siento mucho Ace.

El oji castaño negó con la cabeza, antes de enderezarse.

-No sé si está enojado o no pero… ese no es el caso.

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestiono la chica.

-Que… Si hablamos ayer, pero las cosas terminaron…. De una manera que no me esperaba – Dijo con obvia incomodidad en su voz.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Ahora Kanna sonaba algo confundida pero con deseos de saber que ocurrió ese día en la tarde.

Un último suspiro salió del pico de Ace para darse valor.

-Veras… Le dije a Kowalski que era imposible que me quisiera por la gran diferencia de edad que teníamos, pero él siguió, dijo que no importaba eso, al menos para él no importaba, intenté que el entrara en razón pero no quiso oírme.

-Imaginé que sería difícil que el entendiera – Opino Kanna.

-Bien, seguí intentando hablar con él pero seguía sin entender y entonces…. – Ladeo la cabeza para evitar ver los ojos de Kanna.

-¿Entonces?... – Siguió la pingüina de ojos grises.

- El…. Me besó – Dijo sin más rodeos pero sinceramente el aun no podía creer lo que sucedió, la imagen de Kowalski besándolo aún le parecía tan bizarra que por un segundo pensó que lo estaba imaginando en vez de haberlo vivido.

Kanna por su parte, estaba congelada, mirando detenidamente a su compañero sin hacer un movimiento o reacción, incluso dejo de respirar por unos instantes, estuvo casi igual que Ace antes de que ella apareciera, estática como una estatua.

-¿Ka… nna? – Se volteo lentamente a ver a su compañera, la mirada en blanco de la pinguina de ojos grises no le relajaba en nada. Estaba por tocar su hombro pero en ese instante, ella reaccionó.

-¡ ¿LO BESASTE?! – Exclamo tan fuerte como le permitían sus pulmones, al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un sonrojo muy notorio.

-¡No lo grites! – Ahora exclamó Ace mirando directamente a los ojos a Kanna – Yo no quise hacerlo…. El… El… - Estaba sin palabras, no quería echarle toda la culpa a Kowalski diciendo que todo lo que pasó fue por él.

-No puedo creerlo Ace, sencillamente no puedo – Dijo en un tono de voz exagerada la capitana – Aun no entiendo cómo pudo pasar algo así.

Kanna se esforzaba por mantener la calma y no gritarle más a su compañero pero esto era demasiado difícil de tratar sin terminar por alzar la voz.

-Tampoco tengo idea, el solo me besó, me tomo tiempo reaccionar, cuando finalmente me soltó – Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza, como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla.

-Pero cuando pudiste reaccionar ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó llena de preocupación, angustia y una pisca de curiosidad.

Los ojos de Ace la eludían lo más que podían. El corazón se le aceleró con tanta intensidad cuando el pico de su estudiante se unió, su mente no dio para más y solo una idea le llegó una vez cuando todo acabó.

-¿Ace? – La paciencia de Kanna se estaba acabando, ella misma intentó analizar la situación e imaginarse lo que su viejo amigo hizo una vez que pudo salir de ese shock. Sinceramente no tardó en unir los cables. Después de todo, solo una cosa vendría a la mente a toda persona cuando alguien inesperado lo besara sin previo aviso - Ace… ¿Acaso huiste? – Pregunto con cuidado.

El capitán de ojos cafés no le contestó o se dignó a mirarla, su rostro mostraba una mueca demasiado grande, sus ojos mostraban pánico total e incomodidad, cerró sus aletas en puños con tanta fuerza que temblaron.

-¿Huiste? Ace – Dijo con más firmeza, como si su amigo no le hubiera oído, pero su silencio fue la respuesta - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lo abandonaste allí?

-¡No sabía que hacer! ¿Está bien? Jamás nadie me había besado de esa manera tan impulsiva y desesperada, ¡No tenía la menor idea de que hacer! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentir y casi oír los latidos de su corazón al recordar ese momento, no era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba, con todos sus años en la armada, había tenido una que otra pequeña relación pero nunca fue demasiado personal o intima, eran relaciones que a lo mucho duraban un corto periodo de tiempo. Ace les decía que a pesar de pasar todo ese tiempo juntos no sentía aun nada por ellos o a veces, esas mismas parejas se tuvieron que ir por algún asunto de la armada o personal, pero como fuera, nunca nadie le llegó a besar de la manera que lo había hecho Kowalski.

Sintió su desesperación cuando lo besó, cuanto se esforzó en demostrarle que auténticamente lo quería. Sus delgadas aletas abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenían. Pudo ver perfectamente las lágrimas que salían de sus azules ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su pasión y desesperación, era la primera vez que alguien mostraba tanto interés en él, un interés real, no solo un enamoramiento pasajero por su apariencia.

Kanna se le quedo mirando silenciosamente una vez que Ace dejó de gritarle, miró como su amigo se enderezaba y volvía a fijar su vista en el vacío del horizonte, su expresión era algo inidentificable, como si demasiadas cosas pasaran por su mente y corazón.

Ella suspiró con mucha suavidad, se acomodó mejor en la nieve, puso su aleta izquierda en su frente y se masajeo muy despacio la frente, como si estuviera sufriendo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé…

-Ya… ¿Has hablado con él? – Nuevamente silencio, era increíble cómo no decir ni una palabra podía ser la respuesta – Ay Ace…

-No sé cómo hablar con el… además, después de lo que hice… no creo que él quiera verme.

-Oye Ace… Sé que lo más probable es que Kowalski esté muy mal porque lo dejaste solo pero si en verdad él te quiere, dudo que este enfadado contigo.

-Sé que me quiere – Acercó inconscientemente su aleta a su pico pero sin tocarlo – Lo sentí.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó algo confundida.

-Cuando me beso… Sentí perfectamente sus emociones… El… En verdad me quiere – Sus ojos se tornaron diferentes, no preocupados o asustados más bien, adquirieron un brillo extraño mientras hablaba.

-¿Ace? – Kanna ahora se notaba más que confundida, le parecía muy extraña esa mirada, era la primera vez que miraba un brillo como ese, al menos en los ojos de su amigo - ¿En qué piensas?

-Kanna… Creo que esto es peor de lo que pensé.

-¿De… que hablas?

-Kanna… Creo… Creo que lo disfrute.

Todos en la base estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias actividades, entrenamientos, practicando nuevas maniobras de combate o defensa, haciendo nuevos expedientes para los soldados o para nuevos enemigos que iban apareciendo, como los científicos que daban a nuevos experimentos, he incluso los que se encargaban de la limpieza en la base, todos estaban moviéndose de un lugar a otro sin detenerse pero en menos de un segundo, todo quedo en silencio cuando el eco de un poderoso golpe se escuchó por prácticamente toda la instalación, todos los pingüinos se quedaron quietos al escuchar el impacto de ese fuerte golpe, preguntándose si ese golpe lo hizo alguna maquina descomunal que choco contra algo, algún iceberg golpeando contra otro o quizás alguna avalancha demasiado potente. No se imaginaron que se trataba de un golpe físico.

Ace estaba ahora recostado en la nieve con un lado de la cara completamente roja, ese golpe que le dio fue tan potente que logro hacer que sangrara, algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre fueron apareciendo en su mejilla. Levantó su aleta y se acarició con mucho cuidado ese punto, dando una mueca dolorosa al entrar en contacto con su propia aleta.

-¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! – Grito con tanta fuerza que sintió como sus cuerdas vocales se lastimaban - ¡EL ES UN NIÑO! ES TU ESTUDIANTE, ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO AL DECIR QUE LO DISFRUTASTE! – Su cara estaba roja en su totalidad, era difícil de saber si ese color era por la ira o por la vergüenza al escuchar al otro capitán.

Ace se incorporó lentamente, se puso de pie, sin apartar su aleta de su mejilla adolorida, luego, miró fijamente a su amiga, notaba perfectamente la sorpresa en la cara de Kanna, además de la confusión y el mismo miedo.

-¡¿Tienes idea que puede significar eso?! ¡Si de pronto los generales se enteran, te echarán de la armada! ¡Y también a Kowalski!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – Gritó - ¡¿Acaso piensas que no se algo como eso?! ¡Me he quemado las neuronas tratando de pensar en cómo impedir eso! Me da igual que me expulsen pero no puedo permitir que saquen a patadas a mi cadete solo por sus sentimientos.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, como si el aire fuera tan grueso como la tierra y no dejara a ninguno de los dos respirar.

-Sé que está mal que aquello se sintiera bien, pero por más que intento no pensar en eso, no puedo, lo cierto es que… No me molesto que Kowalski me besara pero no sé si quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

-Ace… Esto es peligroso – Recordó Kanna.

-Lo se… Y se también que tengo que volver a hablar con Kowalski, pero si ahora me odia…. – Se detuvo un momento, la idea de que ese niño ahora lo despreciaba le dolía mucho, era una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, pero tenía que admitir que no podía culparlo si ahora no lo quería ver, después de todo, lo dejó solo en plena confesión – Tengo que protegerlo, no permitiré que lo expulsen ahora que apenas está comenzando a ser un soldado…

La chica de ojos grises se relajó notoriamente, ella tampoco deseaba que Kowalski fuera expulsado del ejército, el pobre chico recién iba empezando pero si en verdad Ace había llegado a disfrutar ese beso entonces, ¿Existiría la posibilidad que su querido amigo y compañero se enamore de ese niño?

"Esto se torna muy peligroso" Pensó Kanna al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Ace. A los ojos de cualquiera, una relación tan bizarra como la de un adulto y un niño, sería lo más inaceptable del mundo. Kanna entendía bien porque sería así, después de todo, era por moralidad pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando los sentimientos son auténticos?

-Hablare con el esta noche

-¿Qué? – Se apartó de sus pensamientos al escuchar al capitán.

-Si me sigo alejando de él, solo complicare las cosas y hare que Kowalski sufra más, por eso iré a los dormitorios de los cadetes para hablar con mi estudiante – Su voz mostraba preocupación pero también determinación, no podía seguir haciéndole esto a Kowalski, tenía que verlo, dejar las cosas claras, saber bien… cuales son los sentimientos que en realidad tenía por ese pequeño soldado.

Kanna solo suspiró, no tenía idea si esto terminaría bien para ambos chicos, solo podía esperar que las cosas no empeoraran entre ellos pero… ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía esperar? ¿Qué estuvieran juntos? o ¿Qué volvieran a ser solamente estudiante y maestro?

Lo mejor sería probablemente lo segundo pero dudaba que eso… Hiciera feliz a ese niño.

-Muy bien… Te deseo suerte Ace – Le dio una suave palmada en su hombro antes de volver a la sede. Sus propios estudiantes la esperaban.


	12. Pareja

En la vida hay situaciones muy difíciles que tratar y confrontar a un pequeño que está o más bien estuvo enamorado de ti, es de las cosas más difíciles que un adulto como Ace tenía que tratar. Sin querer terminó hiriendo a su estudiante y probablemente le rompió su corazón, no sabía cómo podría encararlo ahora. Una parte de él no quería ir, no quería ver a Kowalski, no estaba seguro si el pequeño lo odiaba ahora o no, pero lo más probable era que sí. No quería verlo porque no quería ver esos jóvenes ojos llenos de desprecio y rencor hacia él. Ace aun quería a Kowalski a pesar de todo, le dolería demasiado si ese niño lo detestara ahora.

Le tomó casi todo el día en armarse de valor para ir a los dormitorios de los cadetes. Para su suerte, la mayoría de los niños estaban entrenando con sus capitanes, si los niños lo vieran por aquí, llamaría mucho a atención y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momentos.

Se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo que Kanna, sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora mismo, pero el sinceramente se sentía algo confundido por aquel beso que Kowalski le dio. No sabía que pensar sobre eso, no le molesto que Kowalski lo besara, no se sintió incomodo o malo por aquel beso, de hecho, por una fracción de segundo, entre su impresión por ser besado tan sorpresivamente y cuando despertó, logró sentir un extraño sentimiento de comodidad y gusto al ser besado por ese pequeño pico. No podía creerlo aun cuando se lo confesó a Kanna pero ese beso le había gustado.

No culpaba a Kanna por su reacción, cualquier otro le hubiera golpeado el doble de duro y más de una vez. Ella lo había alentado a terminar con todo esto ya, dejar las cosas claras pero Ace ya no estaba seguro de esto. Quería que todo este lio se resolviera de una buena vez pero después de ese beso, no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre su joven estudiante.

De todos los estudiantes que se habían enamorado de él, Kowalski era el primero en demostrar tan sincera y fuertemente sus sentimientos hacia él. Los otros lloraban y refunfuñaban como si se les negaran a darles un juguete, pero Kowalski auténticamente se esmeró en mostrar la verdad de sus palabras, eso significó el beso y por lo que sintió Ace, entendió que su pequeño cadete en verdad estaba enamorado de él.

El viaje hasta los dormitorios de los cadetes jamás le pareció tan largo y peor aún fue ir al cuarto del chico, se preguntó si él estaba o si en verdad lo recibiría. No sabía que esperar.

Como soldado, le enseñaron en caminar directo a la línea de fuego sin miedo, sin titubear, sin dudar, pero por primera vez en muchos años el sentía el incómodo y molesto sentimiento del miedo. No iba a confrontar a un enemigo, no iba a pelear contra alguien. Nada de lo que había aprendido en la armada le serviría para confrontar esto.

Cuando llegó a estar al frente de la puerta del cuarto del pequeño pingüino, su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil, sus muslos se tensionaron y su boca se secó. Apenas tocó la puerta con su aleta y la apartó como si se hubiera quemado con ella.

Respiró tan hondo como pudo, llenando sus pulmones hasta el límite, solo para después soltar todo ese aire en un suspiro silencioso. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez la golpeo un par de veces.

Hubo un par de minutos en los que no hubo respuesta. Preocupado por el silencio, Ace volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. No hubo diferencia, todo estaba el silencio. Ace se quedó allí parado esperando impacientemente alguna respuesta.

-¿Kowalski? – Preguntó en voz suave.

-Váyase por favor – La voz de Kowalski sonaba tranquila pero lastimera.

Ace dio una mueca al escuchar a su estudiante.

-Kowalski por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar con usted –Se quejó el pequeño.

-Lo sé pero esto es importante… Escucha, intentare ser breve pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo en persona – Nuevamente se escuchó silencio, uno que duro diez minutos exactos. El pingüino de ojos cafés pensó que esto se estaba volviendo algo inútil, quería disculparse con el pero no tendría caso si no hablaban de frente – Kowalski ábreme la puerta por favor.

Más silencio.

Estaba hartándose, a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía, quería que todo esto se aclarara y terminara de una vez, no solo por él, Kowalski no merecía sufrir de esta manera. Si no aclaran las cosas de una vez su cadete seguiría en este estado lastimero y herido. No sabía cómo podrían seguir entrenando juntos en ese estado y mucho menos como podría seguir siendo su capitán.

-Kowalski, sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero sigo siendo tu superior. Abre la puerta – Ordenó con firmeza.

No quería ser tan rudo y menos ordenarle algo al niño, pero si Kowalski aún le era obediente por su rango, entonces esto podría ser la única manera de que él le hiciera caso.

Siguió el silencio, otros diez minutos pasaron. Ace pensaba el volver a hablar con Kowalski para seguir disuadiéndolo de abrirle pero cuando abrió el pico, la puerta se abrió levemente.

Ace se sorprendió un poco al ver la puerta abierta, pero no se dio a si mismo tiempo para sorprenderse. Entró al cuarto para encontrar al niño sentado a los pies de su cama, dándole la espalda. El cuarto estaba levemente sucio, en una esquina estaba un invento suyo a medio construir, había tuercas sueltas por todo su alrededor y unos cables se le salían por la base. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, la única luz que estaba era la que entraba por la ventana, el sol estaba ya ocultándose pero el cielo no estaba completamente oscuro aun.

Ace cerró la puerta detrás de el con suavidad y dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba el más joven, notó como él se tensaba un poco de sus hombros por su cercanía, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un costado de la cama, cerca de los pies.

Él se esforzaba por respirar tranquilamente pero el ambiente en ese cuarto era demasiado pesado.

-Escucha, lamento mucho el haberte dejado solo… Es solo que, bien…. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que hiciste…

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto de la nada Kowalski.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?... – Se volteo a medias para ver de perfil a su capitán - ¿Por qué es malo que lo quiera?

Ace frunció el ceño y en su pico se vio una gran mueca.

-No es malo que me quieras… Es solo que…

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Grito de pronto con exaltación – Es la edad, usted es grande, yo pequeño. Y solo por eso, es malo que lo quiera – Golpeo la cama con ambas aletas con todas sus fuerzas. No lo entendía, incluso llegaba a ser ridículo para él, ¿Solo porque alguien tiene más o menos edad no puede querer a alguien?

Ace solo se quedó mirando al niño.

-Kowalski… Sé que no lo entiendes pero…

-Tiene razón no lo entiendo – Volvió a interrumpir – No entiendo porque esto es malo pero sé que usted si lo piensa… - Bajó la cabeza con pesar. Con cuidado se bajó de su cama y se dio la vuelta – ¿Usted podría decirme por qué esto es malo?

El oji café cerró los ojos un segundo. El realmente no comprendía lo evidente, un adulto y un niño juntos era algo imposible e inmoral para los ojos de casi todo el mundo.

Pasó su aleta por detrás de su cuello y se froto un poco.

-Veras Kowalski…. Para algunas personas la edad no importa en cuestiones del amor pero no todo el mundo piensa de esa forma – Se sentó en la cama, sin apartar su vista de su estudiante – Por ejemplo los generales, como el General Dominic, si él se enterara de que en la milicia hay un tipo de relación como esa, se enfurecería y en el peor de los casos, expulsaría a la pareja del ejército.

-Pero ¿En verdad sería tan malo que nosotros nos gustáramos? – Preguntó algo desesperado Kowalski.

-Para ese viejo, ese sería un crimen terrible – Notó pronto una profunda tristeza en su pequeño soldado – Por eso…. ¿Ahora entiendes?

-Solo entiendo que para él es malo – Respondió secamente. Se dio vuelta para ver mucho mejor al mayor – Usted piensa igual que él, ¿no es verdad? Piensa que lo que siento es malo….

Ace negó pronto con la cabeza.

-No, no pienso que sea malo lo que sientes hacia mí, querer a alguien nunca ha sido malo, pero…

-No entiendo…. – Los ojos de Kowalski se humedecieron lentamente, unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos – Por favor… Lo siento.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó.

-Siento haberlo besado…. Sé que dice que no tiene nada de malo que lo quiera, pero tampoco lo aprueba… Por eso lo siento – Se encogió de hombros lo más que pudo y se puso a llorar con más fuerza - En serio lo siento, por eso… Por favor… Quiero que siga siendo mi maestro, quiero seguir entrenando con usted…. Por favor… Por favor – Del dolor de ser rechazado, el miedo de ser abandonado apareció. Tuvo miedo de que por ese beso, Ace se enojara con él y quisiera dejar de ser su capitán.

Le dolía mucho que no lo amara pero le dolería aun peor que se quisiera apartar de él.

Ace se bajó de la cama, se arrodilló delante de su joven cabo y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con su aleta derecha. Vio los ojos de Kowalski abrirse cuando termino de secar sus lágrimas, sus ojos azules estaban aun completamente húmedos, llenos de miedo, dolor, desesperanza.

Odiaba ver todo eso en los ojos de su pequeño pingüino.

Lo peor era que él estaba sintiendo todo eso por su culpa. Por el termo que iba a abandonarlo nuevamente.

-Kowalski, no estoy enojado por lo que pasó – Tomó la barbilla del pequeño y la levantó un poco – Escucha, jamás podría estar enojado contigo hasta el punto de querer apartarme de ti – Le sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que no mentía.

-Pero como podría ser mi maestro aun… Sé que se sentirá incomodo cerca de mi ahora que sabe que me gusta.

-Claro que no, la mayoría lo sentiría, pero no yo. Kowalski, eres alguien muy importante para mí, jamás me sentiría mal cerca de ti – Le garantizó sonriéndole dulcemente.

El más pequeño intentó también sonreír, pero su sonrisa murió, se sentía mejor al saber que Ace no se quería alejar de él y que no se sentía incómodo cerca de él, pero aún se sentía muy mal. Su corazón seguía doliéndole por el rechazo.

El mayor frunció el ceño, notaba aun la existencia del dolor en los ojos azules de Kowalski. Entendía que esto no era suficiente para sanar su corazón.

-Kowalski… yo… Quisiera hacer algo por ti – Lo miro directamente a los ojos – En serio lamento que por mi culpa estés pasando por todo esto.

Kowalski seco sus propias lágrimas al llevar sus aletas a sus ojos, escuchó con atención la propuesta de su maestro, estaba seguro que él no le estaría mintiendo solo para hacerle sentir mejor, el habla en serio.

-Yo… Quisiera una cosa… sé que será mucha molestia pero… en serio le estaría muy agradecido si aceptara – Dijo con mucha duda.

-Claro, solo dime que quieres – Le sonreía con sinceridad, fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Bien… es que…. – El pequeño miró el piso y jugó un poco con sus pies, estaba muy nervioso. Si le pedía aquello, quizás el auténticamente se enfadaría y rechazaría la propuesta, pero estaba muy deseoso de pedirle eso…. aunque fuera una última vez… Él quería...

- Un beso… - Dijo tímidamente – Quisiera… por favor, un… beso, por favor – Su mirada era suplicante y esperanzada. Deseaba de todo corazón que Ace no se asustara por haberle pedido eso y aún más que aceptara en hacerlo.

Ace se notó definitivamente sorprendido por esa petición, miró algo incrédulo a Kowalski pero borró esa mirada rápidamente. Sabía bien que eso no era una broma, él deseaba eso en serio, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

El mismo dijo que haría cualquier cosa por Kowalski y no mentía, lo haría.

Pero vaciló en aceptar, después de su primer beso, demasiadas cosas pasaron por la mente de Ace. En serio le gustó como se sintió, pero no eso no estaba bien…. Al menos eso pensaba.

-Está bien – Respondió. Pensó que un segundo beso aclararía mejor su mente, quizás lo que sintió solo fue un accidente o confundió sus sentimientos, era mejor verificarlo antes de que su propia mente se complique más.

Kowalski sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho cuando escucho esas palabras, su corazón se emocionó mucho, su tristeza fue reemplazada vagamente por alegría.

-Gracias – Dijo antes de levantar un poco su cabeza, puso su pico en posición para esperar el beso.

El pingüino de las dagas puso sus aletas sobre los hombros del más joven, sentía unas mariposas en su estómago. El primer beso fue completamente sorpresivo y fue por Kowalski pero este es a propósito y será por parte suya, era natural sentir un poco de nervios pero Ace no iba a retroceder.

Lentamente acerco su pico hacia el de Kowalski, él tenía los ojos cerrados pero Ace los tenía medios abiertos, vio sin parpadear él joven rostro de su joven cabo, notó un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas al saber que iba a ser besado. Sin darse cuenta, pensó que él se veía muy lindo así. Unió sus picos de la manera más suave y tierna que pudo.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto entraron en contacto, se concentró en el sentimiento que le causaba aquel beso.

En el instante que lo besó, sintió que las mariposas de su estómago desaparecían, sintió una comodidad muy agradable al besar a Kowalski. Pudo sentir como su estudiante respondía levemente en el beso, era todo un inexperto en besar a alguien. Solo presionó un poco su pico contra suyo, fue un acto muy simple pero a Ace le gusto como se sintió.

Por su parte, Kowalski disfrutaba a sus anchas de ese beso, no logró disfrutar mucho de su primer beso por lo molesto que estaba, pero ahora podía disfrutarlo tanto como quería. Su corazón hacía una carrera en su pecho, sus ojos dejaron de estar húmedos, su deseo de llorar desapareció. Por ese momento, aunque pasajero y rápido, era sumamente feliz.

A su pesar, pensó que era mejor apartarse ahora, su capitán estaba haciendo mucho por él, pero no debía abusar de su buen corazón al dejarle recibir un beso de su parte.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero entonces, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las fuertes aletas de Ace sujetándolo de los hombros para impedirle irse. El joven científico se quedó mirando la cara de su superior, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ver bien la expresión de su rostro por la cercanía que tenían pero por ese beso, supo que lo estaba disfrutando.

Kowalski pensó que iba a morir de felicidad.

Lo estaba disfrutando, ¡EN VERDAD LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA ESTABA DISFRUTANDO DEL BESO!

Si no fuera porque estaba inmovilizado por el agarre de Ace, lo abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese beso duro un minuto completo. Al separarse, Kowalski vio expectante al mayor. Mientras que el otro posó su vista en el suelo, con el rostro sumamente rojo.

-Usted….

-No lo pude evitar…. –Ahora le toco a el interrumpir. Sonrió y rió por lo bajo por la ironía de la situación – Estoy seguro que Kanna va a matarme por todo esto, pero será por mi culpa sin duda.

Levantó un segundo sus ojos para ver a su compañero, él ahora estaba un poco confundido por lo que dijo, pero eso solo provoco más risas de parte de Ace.

-Para serte honesto Kowalski… Cuando me besaste sentí algo. Creí que lo había mal interpretado o me estaba confundiendo, pero después de este beso comprendo que es lo que pasa – Levantó la cabeza hasta el techo y suspiró – Sin duda estoy loco – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿De qué habla? – Levantó una de sus cejas el oji azul, hizo un esfuerzo para comprender el comportamiento del más viejo pero aun para una mente científica como la suya, este comportamiento era muy irracional.

El oji café volvió la vista hacia su estudiante. Se sentía extraño, tranquilo e inexplicablemente feliz, a pesar de que sabía que lo que estaba apunto era una locura.

-Kowalski, de hecho… Disfrute mucho el beso, incluso el primero que me diste me gusto – Dijo suavemente para que lo entendiera.

-¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó impresionado el oji azul.

-Así es, aun creo que esto es algo peligroso, pero no puedo negar lo evidente. Disfrute mucho de lo que hicimos y en verdad soy feliz cuando entrenamos juntos o incluso cuando te ayudo con uno de tus locos proyectos – Levantó su aleta para acariciar la mejilla de su compañero – Disfruto mucho estar contigo, más que con cualquiera que conozco – Le sonreía ampliamente, miró los ojos de Kowalski y se dejó hipnotizar por ellos. En verdad eran hermosos – Kowalski, creo que también me gustas mucho.

El más joven se quedó parado allí, mirando atónitamente a su maestro, como si lo que había escuchado fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-En serio…. Habla en serio… ¡¿Es en serio?! – Se acercó a Ace con esa última exclamación, se acercó tanto a su rostro que sintió su respiración rosándole.

-Jamás te mentiría – Contesto simplemente Ace sin alterarse por la cercanía del menor, solo siguió sonriendo, sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que había descubierto y por lo feliz que se sentía por haberlo hecho.

Kowalski volvió a llorar, pero esta vez fue por felicidad, una tan fuerte que su corazón que quería explotar.

De un salto devolvió el abrazo a ahora su pareja con todas sus fuerzas, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ace solo respondió al abrazo de Kowalski y sintió sus cálidas lagrimas mojar su hombro. El también podría sentir una gran felicidad invadiéndole. No podía creerlo pero el también compartía los sentimientos de Kowalski, también terminó enamorándose de el en algún punto.

Kanna iba a asesinarlo sin duda pero ya sabía bien cuáles eran las consecuencias de esto, ambos las tendrían que confrontar. Sería duro pero Ace ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.


	13. Aprender del romance

-Este es un plano de una máquina del tiempo que estaba pensando en construir, pero necesito más herramientas, ¿Cree que los científicos del laboratorio se enojen demasiado si tomo prestadas algunas herramientas? –Preguntó entre curioso y entusiasmado el pequeño pingüino.

-Ahm… Creo que será mejor trabajar en algún otro proyecto Kowalski, este parece demasiado complicado –Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa Ace, tomando el plano de las aletas del más joven y dejándolo a un lado.

-Oh, bien… ¿Qué tal está maquina tele transportadora? –Tomó otro plano del piso para mostrárselo a su maestro.

Actualmente, Kowalski se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Ace. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del niño, revisando todos los planos de los nuevos inventos que quería hacer el pequeño pingüino de ojos azules. Gran parte de ellos eran imposibles por la falta de tecnología. Los científicos y los generales no le permitirían al pequeño cadete meterse al laboratorio principal.

El pingüino de ojos castaños le echaba un vistazo a uno de los planos de su estudiante mientras que el pequeño le hablaba sobre cómo funcionaba y que herramientas necesitaría para construirlo, Ace sonreía al notar el gran entusiasmo de su estudiante, su rostro brillaba cada vez que él hablaba de una idea nueva. Ace no podía evitar enternecerse.

El y Kowalski llevaban unas cuatro semanas desde que decidieron tener una relación.

Ace le tuvo que contar a Kanna sobre esto. Ella reacciono tal y como el oji castaño lo imagino.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Le regaño por casi tres horas de lo arriesgado que era tomar esa clase de relación, los peligros que se expondrían los dos si alguien se enterada, en especial por los generales, pero Ace no se quedó callado tampoco, estuvo explicándole lo mejor posible a Kanna sus sentimientos por su estudiante. No era estúpido, sabía lo arriesgado que esto era y lo morboso que sería ante los ojos de todos si el secreto saliera a la luz, pero él era un soldado capacitado, sabía perfectamente cómo cuidar un secreto. Ambos estuvieron durante horas discutiendo y abecés gritándose el uno al otro. Mostraban los pros y los contras de esta decisión pero al final nada cambió.

Ace decidió tener una relación con su pequeño cadete y Kanna no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La pinguina solamente suspiró derrotada y preocupada. Cuando la discusión acabó, Ace no la vio por un par de días, pero cuando se volvieron a ver, se encontraba con Kowalski, ella abrazo al niño y le deseo mucha suerte.

Sonrió al recordar la reacción alegre e infantil de su pareja pero su sonrisa se torció un poco cuando recordó lo que Kanna le dijo en un susurro para que Kowalski no oyera.

-Si metes en un lio gordo a ese pobre niño, te las veras conmigo.

El capitán no se enojó o se asustó mucho por esa amenaza, conocía a Kanna, ella solo estaba preocupada por él y Kowalski. A pesar que no aprobaba su relación del todo, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarles.

Ella era una buena amiga, de hecho, Ace se sentía más tranquilo teniendo la ayuda de Kanna.

Tener una relación con un niño era… Sin duda algo muy extraño para Ace, su joven estudiante no sabía nada de noviazgos, lo poco que sabía, era sobre los besos y que las parejas salían de vez en cuando en algo llamado "Citas" pero más allá de eso nada. Kowalski era un experto en la ciencia pero con relaciones, estaba haciendo su primer debut.

El oji castaño rió divertido varias veces cuando el más joven no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando salían juntos. Conversaban mucho y se lo pasaban muy bien, Claro que Ace no descuidó el entrenamiento de Kowalski, sería su pareja, pero aún era un cabo que estaba bajo su ala.

Fue dándole un entrenamiento más duro. Creó un campo de obstáculos para el niño, lo llenó de todo tipo de trampas, se aseguró que fuera muy difícil de superar pero no imposible, tomando en cuenta el nivel en cual estaba Kowalski. Esa misma tarde planearon en ir a entrenar una vez que acabaran de ver todos los nuevos planos del niño.

Por su parte, el pequeño pingüino de ojos azules, aprovechó que su maestro estaba leyendo unas notas suyas para tomar un libro a escondidas debajo de su cama. No era un libro de física, matemáticas o calculo.

Era una novela.

Kowalski estaba muy feliz porque su superior aceptara tener una relación romántica con él, pero el pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre parejas y ahora que formaba parte de un noviazgo, tenía mucho que aprender. Ese libro fue dándole pequeño indicios de cómo manejar una relación, el oji azul intento analizar lo mejor posible ese libro, fue leyendo y releyendo cada escena romántica que aparecía en el libro y aprendiéndose lo mejor que pudo todas las demostraciones de afecto que pudo.

Pero honestamente era demasiado difícil, muchas de las cosas que la gente de ese libro hacia le parecía demasiado irracional, tampoco entendía bien los diálogos de algunos personajes, usaban palabras bastante complicadas para un niño de su edad a pesar de su inteligencia.

Miró sobre su hombro para verificar que su capitán aún seguía entretenido y no lo veía, sonrió al ver que efectivamente su capitán seguía ocupado viendo sus anotaciones. Cerró el libro y lo puso debajo de su aleta antes de escabullirse detrás de su cama, volvió a abrir el libro y de un costado de la cama, sacó una pequeña libreta de color blanco, con una pluma entre sus anillos.

-Muy bien, veamos – Fue leyendo las escenas más románticas que encontró entre las páginas del libro y fue anotando todo – Una pareja siempre tiene que ser muy atenta el uno con el otro… También tienen que recordar las fechas importantes como el aniversario… Ah! Lo que me recuerda. Tengo que anotar nuestro aniversario, no quiero cometer un error como el chico de esta novela y olvidarme de todo –Dijo con una mueca al recordar todos los problemas que el protagonista de este libro pasó por olvidar aquello.

No había terminado del todo el libro, así que tenía que limitarse a los capítulos que ya había visto, fue anotando las situaciones riesgosas y como evitarlas. Lo que era correcto hacer y lo que no. Que de vez en cuando los dos se darían regalos al uno al otro, no solo por una festividad, si no como una muestra de afecto. Tenía que respetar las decisiones de su pareja y apoyarle…

-Vaya, esto es muy difícil, será mejor que use mi mejor arma. ¡La ciencia! –Exclamo suavemente para no llamar la atención del mayor –Muy bien, si Ace mas yo es igual "Maestro/estudiante" entonces, si lo divido por las distintas actividades de parejas y lo multiplico porque esas chicas molestas lo dejen en paz, el resultado es… Amor –Hizo todo un caculo con dibujos de él y el oji castaño junto con números, cálculos y garabatos que se supone representaban a ese grupo de chicas que adoraban a Ace –Mm… Quizás debería restar el tiempo de entrenamiento a las actividades románticas de una pareja, después de todo, tenemos entrenamiento en un par de horas… Quizás si hago una gráfica –Murmuró para sí mismo.

En poco tiempo, Kowalski fue trabajando en una gráfica. Trabajó en unas hipótesis de como formar una buena relación. Una lista de cosas que una pareja romántica hace y otras cosas que él y Ace usualmente hacen.

-Mm… No hacemos casi ninguna de las cosas que hacen las parejas. Eso es un problema… -Murmuró mientras acariciaba la parte de debajo de su pico. Ellos dos entrenan, trabajan de vez en cuando en sus inventos y/o proyectos, llegan a comer juntos abecés, pero nada elegante, solo un pequeño bocadillo que ellos traen cuando toman un descanso del entrenamiento.

Pero las parejas de su libro van a cenas elegantes. Dan paseos largos, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Van a lugares como el cine, un restaurante, un parque, entre muchos otros lugares.

-Es todo lo opuesto a nuestras actividades… -Agachó la cabeza algo deprimido, ellos ahora son amantes, declararon sus sentimientos y ambos los aceptaron felizmente y aun así parece que las cosas ni habían cambiado, seguían haciendo las mismas cosas. Pasaban más tiempo juntos sí, pero ellos aun parecen solo un estudiante y un maestro, cualquiera pensaría que solo son unos amigos pasando el rato.

-Oye Kowalski, ¿Qué haces allá atrás? –Trató de ahogar una risita cuando su estudiante dio un salto, asustado por escuchar tan repentinamente su voz -¿Qué tanto estas dibujando allí? –Se asomó un poco mejor para ver la libreta que estaba en las aletas del pingüino más pequeño.

Nervioso, Kowalski intentó ocultar el libro abrazándolo contra su pecho y encorvándose para ocultarlo con su cuerpo.

-Ah… N-No es nada, solo… Garabateaba algunas cosas tontas, es todo –Intentó sonreír despreocupadamente, pero falló miserablemente. Su sonrisa tembló cuando vio la expresión divertida que tenía su superior.

A veces era tan transparente.

-Vamos Kowalski, sabes que mentir no está bien, ¿Qué tienes allí? –Insistió. Se asomó en diferentes ángulos para poder ver la libreta del niño pero el oji azul le impidió ver en que tanto estuvo trabajando mientras él estuvo distraído.

-Etto… Lo siento, olvide una cosa en la biblioteca, ¡Vuelvo enseguida! – Gritó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, manteniendo el libro pegado a su cuerpo.

Ace solo miró la puerta abierta con una pequeña sonrisa y con las cejas arqueadas. Decidió darle un momento a solas a su cadete, más tarde vería como convencer a Kowalski de decirle en que trabajaba a escondidas.

Por su parte, el joven soldado corrió hasta llegar a la salida del dormitorio de cadetes, miró hacia atrás para verificar que su superior no lo estaba siguiendo, suspiró aliviado al no ver a nadie, caminó hacia una ventana para asomarse a afuera, logró ver los establecimientos y edificios que eran propiedad de la milicia de la Antártica, sabía bien en que parte de ese enorme lugar se encontraba la biblioteca del ejército, había ido allá cientos de veces.

No tenía necesidad de ir allá, aquello solo fue una excusa para escapar de la curiosidad del capitán, pero pronto Kowalski fue considerando la idea de ir de vuelta allá, a pesar que ese lugar estaba lleno de libros de geografía, historia, idiomas y entre otras cosas para ayudar a los soldados a aprender todo lo que fuera a servirles en el extranjero o en el campo de batalla, también habían libros para la simple entretención de los soldados, de allí logró encontrar su libro.

-Quizás ya sea hora de conseguir un poco más de ayuda –Sonrió ampliamente antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla, dio un salto sobre la nieve para impulsarse e irse deslizando. Para proteger su libreta, tuvo que ponerla en su espalda para que la nieve no la estropease.

En su pequeño viaje se encontró con unos grupos de pingüinos de su misma edad, eran dos grupos formados exclusivamente por cabos, ellos eran guiados por un par de instructores pero parecía que uno de los adultos estaba discutiendo con un cadete. Kowalski redujo un poco la velocidad para ver bien lo que pasaba.

-Por última vez, ¡No vamos a hacerles un examen del nivel de los generales! No están preparados para algo como eso – Gritó exasperado el instructor.

-¿Y quién dijo que iban a hacerlo todos? Hablo de mí, ¡Estoy listo para un reto de verdad! – Aquel pingüino que desafiaba a sus entrenadores, tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante pero con una mirada determinada y emocionada.

Al joven científico le pareció impresionante que ese niño exigiera un reto tan grande, pero también le pareció curiosa la forma singular de su cabeza, era muy plana, casi igual a una mesa, él era un poco más bajo que el pero el color de sus ojos era idéntico al suyo, pero sin duda su personalidad era muy distinta a la suya, ese niño era temerario, valiente y por lo que podía escuchar desde donde estaba, también era algo atrevido.

-No lo volveré a repetir, ¡NO! Eres demasiado joven para una prueba así, ¿Tengo que recordarte que eres un cabo? –El entrenador del equipo se veía sumamente molesto, el oji azul dedujo que esta discusión debería de llevar un buen rato para que el mayor estuviera tan molesto –Ahora, regresa al grupo antes de que te aplique una ¡Corte marcial! –Apuntó hacia el grupo de jóvenes cadetes mientras le gritaba al más bajo.

Derrotado y enfadado, ese pingüino se dirigió de vuelta con el grupo, se sentó de golpe sobre la nieve, cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo por lo bajo. No se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero se había sentado al lado de otro pingüino que en esos momentos estaba mordisqueando la mitad de un pescado, cuando este se percató de su compañero, sacó el pescado de su boca y se lo ofreció.

-¿Amdre? –Preguntó, este pingüino era ligeramente más alto que el de la cabeza plana, también tenía ojos azules, también similares a los de Kowalski. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su pico, curiosamente la punta de su lengua descansaba a un costado de su pico. Tania unas cuantas plumas sobre saliéndosele en la cabeza, casi simulando como si tuviera cabello o algo así.

El otro niño se volteo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente de tener compañía.

-¿"Amdre"? –Cuestionó. Se notaba que el chico a su lado carecía de un buen lenguaje, pero siendo tan joven era normal. Fue entonces que se fijó en el pescado que le ofrecía –Oh, quieres decir "Hambre" –Vio como el otro asentía con la cabeza, meneo un poco el pescado delante de el cómo invitándolo a que lo comiera –No gracias, no estoy de humor –Dijo aun mal humorado por perder en esa discusión con su profesor.

Su nuevo amigo se encogió de hombros y volvió a llevarse el pescado a la boca.

Kowalski se quedó hasta que todo terminó y volvían todos a sus actividades establecidas, fue caminando tranquilamente sobre la nieve, pero tenía su mirada sobre el par de pingüinos que eran los únicos sentados sobre la nieve, le parecía curiosa la forma de ser de aquellos chicos, uno de ellos está ansioso por un reto y el otro parecía desinteresado a lo que fuera a pasar en el entrenamiento de hoy, su atención estaba en el pescado que está comiendo.

Cuando regresó la vista hacia al frente, apresuró su paso para volver a deslizarse por la nieve.

Al llegar a las instalaciones, notó a varios soldados yendo de un lugar a otro, algunos parecían muy agotados y otros algo heridos.

-Deben de ser soldados que recién llegan de alguna misión –Dedujo para sí mismo el joven soldado. Miraba a su alrededor, se sintió un poco intimidado al estar rodeado de extraños, pero siguió adelante.

Se tuvo que orillar un poco hacia la pared para dejar pasar a un pequeño grupo de pingüinos que parecían extranjeros. Eran tres adultos, uno de ellos tenía un aire británico, las plumas de su cabeza eran blancas y estaban perfectamente peinadas hacia atrás, tenía una buena musculatura, se veía imponente pero tenía una expresión muy alegre en su rostro.

Kowalski se quedó mirando al adulto por unos momentos, por su físico pensó que era un general pero pronto descartó esa posibilidad, los únicos generales que habían eran pingüinos de edad avanzada, ósea, eran viejos. Ese pingüino se veía demasiado joven.

Su atención fue guiada al pingüino que iba a la izquierda del que estaba mirando, lo que llamo rápidamente la atención del pequeño científico fue que ese adulto llevaba un bebe en las aletas. Era un pichón, ni siquiera había mudado sus plumas todavía.

-Es el pingüinito más lindo que he visto en mi vida. Que alegría que sus padres te hayan dejado cuidarlo por esta semana Nigel –Felicitó mirando enternecido al bebe.

-Gracias, también estoy muy feliz que me dejaran cuidar de mi pequeño sobrino. Nos divertiremos mucho ¿verdad amiguito? –El pingüino llamado Nigel tomó a su sobrino de las aletas de su amigo y lo abrazó suavemente. El pichón solo pio unas cuantas veces en respuesta.

Kowalski los pasó de largo, miró hacia atrás un segundo para descubrir que él bebe estaba asomándose por el hombro de su tío, lo miraba con esos ojos azules tan brillantes y tiernos, el solo agitó un poco su aleta en señal de saludo.

En respuesta, el pichón movió ambas aletas en el aire y reía divertido.

Se alejó de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al fin llegó a la biblioteca, fue rápidamente a la zona donde encontró originalmente su libro, su sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro y menos al ver ahora tantas adiciones nuevas. Emocionado, dejo su libreta en una mesa de madera y corrió hacia los estantes, fue tomando todos los libros que podían cargar sus aletas y las llevo a la mesa de trabajo. Tomó la primera silla que encontró y comenzó a leer.

No se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvo en la biblioteca, fue leyendo libro por libro, anotando cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacia sobre el romance. Hizo cálculos, distintas gráficas, porcentajes sobre cada posibilidad de un momento romántico o no. Hizo una lista de los mejores lugares en la zona en las que pudiera tener una cita con Ace y que fuera, según todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, perfecta.

No estaba seguro de cuantos libros estuvo leyendo o cuantas veces tuvo que cambiar de página en su libreta porque la hoja se llenaba. Se ocupó tanto en investigar todo lo posible que se asustó cuando oyó la campanada del reloj.

Casi se cayó de la silla cuando lo escucho, se volteo a ver al culpable, quien estaba colgado arriba de la salida y entrada de la biblioteca.

-Ay… Que susto –Respiró hondamente para relajarse pero ese gusto le duró poco, al ver el reloj de nuevo se percató que eran las siete de la tarde -¡El entrenamiento!

-¡SH! Silencio –Reprendió la bibliotecaria, pero antes y tuvo tiempo para regañar al niño que salió corriendo por la puerta, cargando su libreta.

Kowalski corrió lo más rápido que pudo por toda la instalación, cuando llegó a afuera, siguió el resto del camino deslizándose, la ansiedad y el miedo estaban apoderándose de su pequeño corazón, sentía como le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho. Miraba como el sol estaba casi por terminar de ocultarse por el horizonte del mar. Tomó varias veces más impulso, tenía que llegar ya mismo al campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llego allí, el cielo ya tenía estrellas y la poca luz del sol iba desapareciendo.

Ace estaba recargado contra una de las columnas de hielo, tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, sus aletas estaban cruzadas, pero su expresión era serena casi como si estuviera durmiendo. Oyó perfectamente a su estudiante llegar, el pobre chico dejo de deslizarse cuando estuvo cerca de él y corrió hacia donde estaba, escucho como el niño se tropezó varias veces antes de llegar con él.

-¡Lo siento! En serio lo lamento mucho, se me paso el tiempo en la biblioteca, estaba leyendo unos libros y el tiempo se me escapó y… -intentaba explicar pero fue cayado por una aleta sobre su pico.

-Kowalski –Dijo en voz calmada Ace –Escucha, no estoy molesto por que hayas llegado tarde pero por más entretenido que estabas en la biblioteca, no puedes perderte los entrenamientos, tienes que tener más cuidado con tu tiempo y como lo usas –Explicó, la voz de Ace sonaba serena lo cual calmaba un poco al niño pero la mirada seria de su superior le hizo bajar la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-Muy bien –Acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Kowalski antes de darle un beso en la frente –Perdóname, pero las reglas, sin importar la hora, tengo que aplicarte el entrenamiento y como llegaste tan tarde, tendrá que ser más intensivo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo –Intentó mostrar una leve sonrisa, comprendía lo que le decía Ace, reglas son las reglas, serán amantes pero seguían siendo soldados y él era aún su oficial al mando.

-Bien, por suerte traje unas lámparas conmigo, sabiendo que pronto seria de noche –Dijo mientras las sacaba de una maleta que tenía escondida del otro lado de la columna de hielo. Fue poniéndolas con cuidado sobre la nieve para que no se hundieran.

-Muy bien, será un entrenamiento intensivo pero como no quiero que te desveles, será corto, ¿De acuerdo? –Preguntó viendo a su estudiante asentir con la cabeza en respuesta –Bien, necesitaras tus energías para mañana.

-¿Para mañana? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó curioso.

-Lo estuve pensando y quiero llevarte a un lugar especial mañana –Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que Kowalski –Mañana será nuestra primera cita.

Y con esas palabras, Kowalski casi pareció explotar de la alegría, dejándose llevar por su emoción, saltó hacia Ace y lo abrazo con fuerza, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Jajaja está bien, tranquilo –Apartó un poco al más joven para verle el rostro, acaricio su mejilla con su pico con mucha suavidad antes de levantarse –Bien empecemos ahora.

Kowalski hizo todo el entrenamiento con mucha energía y entusiasmo, la idea de tener su primera cita con su capitán mañana lo emocionaba mucho. El entrenamiento no logro agotar toda esa energía.

Definitivamente no lograría dormir esta noche.


	14. Cita

A primera hora de la mañana, todos los equipos de novatos están entrenando en los campos de nieve y hielo, todos siendo desafiados por pruebas estrictas y desafíos complicados, todo ello diseñado por sus superiores. Era una regla estricta de que todos los cadetes cumplan con el horario de sus entrenamientos, sin excepción.

Por eso, esto era muy peligroso para Ace y Kowalski.

Esa mañana, el maestro esperaba a su estudiante en la salida de los dormitorios, este día iban a tener su primera cita, y a pesar de que Ace estaba feliz de salir con Kowalski, también estaba preocupado. Iban a faltar al entrenamiento de hoy para tener su cita, eso era claramente una violación a las reglas de la milicia, pero Ace tomo la decisión de correr ese riesgo. Además, al lugar al cual iban está muy apartado de la base, hay pocas posibilidades que los encuentren allá.

Se apartó un poco de la puerta cuando vio a su pequeño cadete deslizarse velozmente hacia él.

-Perdón por llegar tarde –Se detuvo delante de él.

-Descuida, llegaste justo a tiempo –Tranquilizó el oji castaño -¿Ya estás listo para partir?

-¡Seguro! –El joven pingüino no podía ocultar la gran emoción que sentía, era su primera cita y además, era con Ace. ¿Quién podría culparlo por estar emocionado? –Por cierto, ¿A dónde iremos?

-Ya verás. Será una sorpresa –El mayor solo dio unos tres pasos lejos de la salida de los dormitorios antes de que Kowalski se pusiera a su lado.

En el camino, se encontraron con algunos equipos de cadetes, todos ellos los encontraron entrenando arduamente, algunos de los capitanes se tomaron la molestia de saludar a Ace y a su pequeño pupilo, pero muchos otros los ignoraron. A diferencia de algunos cadetes, unos pocos niños se detenían para ver a Ace, todos ellos tuvieron un brillo en su mirada que indicaba gran admiración, pero también todos ellos fueron reprendidos duramente por sus superiores por haber detenido su entrenamiento aunque fuera solo por un instante.

Ace reía levemente cuando se presentaban esas escenas. Le daba algo de lástima que los capitanes regañaran tan duramente a sus cadetes, pero no podía negar que era divertido ver a los adultos enojarse hasta que las plumas blancas de sus caras se ponían rojas, mientras que los más pequeños ignoraban sus palabras.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados de la base principal de la milicia, Kowalski se acercó a su maestro y tomo su aleta.

El pingüino de las dagas bajó la cabeza cuando sintió ese suave apretón en su aleta, se encontró con la mirada alegre e inocente de Kowalski, mostraba una sonrisa amplia. En la sede, estaría muy mal visto que un cabo se tomara de la mano con su superior, sería una total falta de respeto a los ojos de los generales.

Ace sonrió tiernamente hacia su joven pareja, apretó con suavidad esa pequeña aleta mientras seguían con su camino.

Hoy no eran soldados, no eran maestro y alumno. Solo eran una pareja que iban a pasar todo el día juntos, divirtiéndose.

Caminaron un largo trecho, el oji azul no reconocía la zona en donde estaban.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó.

-No te preocupes. No nos perdimos, si es lo que te preocupa –Aseguró el mayor.

-Pero no reconozco nada de este sitio, jamás había estado aquí.

-Eso es normal, varios de los soldados de la base no conocen este terreno, solo los de alto rango pueden conocer esta zona –Explicó.

-¿Solo a los soldados de alto rango? –Preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

-Así es, no es un lugar prohibido, pero se tienes que pedir un permiso especial para ir por aquí.

-¿Un permiso? –Entre más charlaban, mas curiosidad tenía el niño, ¿Adónde iban? ¿Qué había en este lugar? ¿Por qué solo los más experimentados soldados podían venir?... ¿Había algún peligro aquí?

Descartó esa última posibilidad de inmediato, Ace jamás lo llevaría a un lugar peligroso y menos para una cita, eso era ridículo.

-Bien, detrás de esta colina es donde haremos nuestra cita –Dijo sonriendo el pingüino más alto.

Kowalski sintió una extraña mescla entre emoción, curiosidad y un poco de ansiedad. Cientos de posibilidades pasaron por su mente. Sin darse cuenta, fue aumentando el paso, pero sin soltar la aleta de su pareja.

Obviamente el más alto detecto la gran curiosidad de su cadete, con una sonrisa y un leve suspiro, soltó su aleta para que fuera a ver lo que se encontraba detrás de esa colina cubierta de nieve.

Cuando se soltaron, el pequeño científico corrió hacia la cima. Al llegar, se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, negándose a parpadear. Su pico se abrió solo por un par de centímetros.

Delante de sus jóvenes ojos, se encontraba un pueblo, todas las casas estaban hechas de madera, algunas eran bastante pequeñas pero otras tenían el espacio suficiente para albergar a una vasta familia, sus techos estaban cubiertos por nieve excepto las partes donde se encontraban las chimeneas. No muy lejos de las casas, se logró divisar una enorme fabrica, toda la construcción estaba hecha de un metal resistente de color negro, por las ventanas estaban llenas de escarcha, era difícil poder ver el interior pero se podía ver levemente algunas máquinas trabajando dentro. Había algunos caminos de nieve por ese pequeño pueblo pero había poca gente caminando por ellos.

-¿Esto es un…?

-Un pueblo humano –Dijo el adulto, parándose al lado de Kowalski -Pensé que sería una buena idea que conocieras a una de las pocas poblaciones humanas que hay en el polo sur –Explicó con una sonrisa.

El oji azul lo miró fijamente, no es que la idea de ir al pueblo humano no le gustara, al contrario, siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver de primera mano la tecnología humana, pero ahora comprendía porque estaba prohíbo que un novato como el viniera a un lugar así. Era una de las reglas más importantes que tenían la armada, no tenían que ser vistos por los humanos, si los vieran, corrían el riesgo de ser cazados por ellos o peor aún, que descubrieran sus operaciones secretas.

-¿No estas feliz? –Preguntó el oji castaño por el silencio de su pequeña pareja.

-¡Claro que sí! Esto es impresionante –Exclamó. Pero pronto cambio su expresión a una insegura –Pero, ¿Podemos estar aquí? ¿No es peligroso?

El más alto se arrodilló delante del chico y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-Si es algo peligroso, pero no te preocupes, los humanos trabajan todo el día en la pescadería de por allá –Apuntó con su aleta libre la fábrica de antes.

-¿Aquello es una pescadería?

-Así es –Se enderezó, se dio media vuelta para ver de frente el pueblo –Lo he pensado y decidí que hoy nos tomaremos la libertad de disfrutar de las comodidades que tienen los humanos.

-¿En serio? –Una gran sonrisa llena de emoción se plasmó en el joven rostro del pingüino. Esto sin duda era una oportunidad única en la vida, no muchos podían decir que fueron a un auténtico pueblo humano y pudieron explorarlo a su antojo.

Con el corazón lleno de júbilo, Kowalski se deslizó colina a bajo, directamente hacia el pueblo.

El mayor se tuvo que apresurar para llegar junto a él, aunque casi todas las personas estaban trabajando en esa hora del día, tampoco tenían que ser descuidados.

Un soldado jamás debe de bajar la guardia.

Cuando estaban por entrar al pueblo. Ace tuvo que detener a Kowalski para que no se fuera solo por allí.

-Tranquilo, tenemos todo el día para explorar y ver todo lo que quieras.

A pesar que el oji azul tenía grandes deseos de ver todo lo que había en esa población humana, obedeció a su capitán y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron por unos cuantos minutos cerca de las viviendas, la curiosidad del niño los llevó a entrar a más de una casa, y adentro, el joven pingüino no tardó en hacer preguntas y argumentos sobre las extrañas cosas que tenían los seres humanos. Como todo infante, él tenía una gran curiosidad y quería conocerlo todo. Y como científico igual.

Se quedaron por un rato en una casa vacía porque Kowalski quiso conocer la televisión. En la sede, no existía la tele, los generales lo consideraban una distracción inútil, por lo cual ninguno de los soldados había visto nunca una televisión de verdad.

-¿Y para que las personas usan este artefacto? –Preguntó el cadete a su capitán.

-Bueno, normalmente la tele es un medio de entretenimiento para la gente, pero también lo usan para saber de las noticias del mundo –Explicó el oji castaño.

-¿Noticias? ¿Cómo cuáles? –Tomó el control de remoto que encontró debajo de un cojín, fue presionando botones, esperando que hicieran algo en la casa, sin saber que esa cosa debía controlar la tele.

Ace se rió al ver al más joven presionando todos los botones del control, mientras apuntaba a distintas partes del cuarto, como si se fuera a abrir algún pasadizo secreto o una puerta escondida. Se acercó al pequeño y de improviso, tomo el control.

-Ven, te enseñare como funciona –El adulto se dirigió hacia la cama, desde allí tendría una buena vista de la televisión, dio un buen salto para llegar a la cama, bajó la vista para ver a su joven pupilo, escalar la sabana para llegar arriba -¿Quieres que te dé una aleta?

-No gracias, puedo solo –Le fue algo difícil llegar hasta arriba, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que había tenido, aun no tenía los suficientes músculos para grandes actividades físicas. Cuando al fin consiguió estar arriba, escuchó un sonido más o menos agudo. Volteo la cabeza hacia la tele para ver que la pantalla que de pronto se había prendido -¿Cómo hizo eso?

-Con el botón rojo –Contestó sencillamente –Esto es un control remoto, sirve para encender la tele, cambiar los canales y elegir el nivel del volumen.

-Vaya –Se acercó más al mayor, quien se sentó en la cama y dejo el control a su lado.

-Ven –Invitó extendiendo su aleta al niño.

El oji azul no comprendió bien que quería Ace, pero tomo su aleta.

Él lo jaló suavemente para luego sentarlo sobre su regazo y pasar sus dos fuertes brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de su alumno.

El rostro del pingüino de ojos azules se tiñó de un tono rojizo casi completamente.

En la pantalla apareció un noticiero, había una mujer de ropa elegante y formal de color azul oscuro, su cabello café pálido estaba recogido y su rostro mostraba una expresión seria mientras hablaba. Junto a ella apareció la imagen de un pequeño león que recientemente había sido aceptado por los dueños de un zoológico de Nueva York.

Ace miró el noticiero por un rato, pero pronto su atención fue puesta en su pequeña pareja, sonrió al ver la cara de su estudiante totalmente roja. Bajó un poco su pico para acariciar su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió esa caricia, su rostro seguía de color rojo, pero el niño no pensó en eso, disfruto mucho de esa caricia tan suave. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pico.

De la nada, Kowalski se dio la vuelta para encarar a su maestro.

El mayor tuvo que detener sus caricias por aquella acción, miró un poco confundido a su estudiante por un momento, antes de notar la gran sonrisa que tenía.

El niño no perdió el tiempo. Se estiró un poco para darle un rápido beso a Ace.

Naturalmente, se sorprendió un poco, pero esa impresión fue sustituida pronto por una sonrisa. Tomó el rostro de su joven pareja y le besó de nueva cuenta.

Al ser una relación tan inusual como la de un adulto y un niño, obviamente había cosas que no se podían hacer hasta que Kowalski fuera mayor, pero a Ace no le importaba.

Un simple beso, un cálido abrazo. Se conformaba con eso.

Se preguntó si su relación con Kowalski duraría hasta que el niño fuera un adolecente o incluso un adulto. Rara vez las parejas llegaban a durar tantos años, y cuando así eran, significaba que sus sentimientos eran auténticos, o sea, que era amor de verdad.

Ace jamás había estado en una relación que durara tanto, pero era la primera vez que su pareja era alguien tan terriblemente joven, quizás esto indicaba que sería diferente esta vez, pero el mayor se olvidó de eso pronto.

Si había aprendido algo en su vida era que el mejor tiempo y lugar era aquí y ahora.

Disfrutar del momento.

Cuando las noticias terminaron, Kowalski tuvo un gran deseo de aprender el funcionamiento de la tele.

-¿Cómo ese aparato puede transmitir todas esas imágenes? ¿Y cómo puede conseguir transmitir noticieros de otro país? ¿Cómo…?

-Oye, tranquilo –Dijo el ave –No sé cómo funciona exactamente la televisión. No soy mecánico o algo así. Tendrás que investigar por tu cuenta –Sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras estaban haciendo sobre el chico, se disculpó con él por no poder explicarle. Pero pronto su estudiante, nuevamente actuó como quería.

Sin que su maestro pudiera detenerlo, el niño desarmó la televisión entera para aprender cómo funcionaba.

Kowalski examinaba cada pequeña pieza de la T.V, sus circuitos, sus cables, todo.

Ace se quedó cerca de los pies de la cama y revisaba el filo de sus dagas. Levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su cadete no estaba jugando con nada peligroso, conocía bien a ese niño, cuando deseaba hacer o investigar algo, nadie podía detenerlo.

Ya era hora de partir. El pingüino más pequeño, logró re-armar la televisión perfectamente. Su capitán estaba impresionado, solamente había visto esa máquina por unos minutos y ya sabía cómo armarla.

Mientras caminaban por la nieve, Kowalski hablaba y hablaba sobre lo fascinante que eran los objetos humanos, tenía muchos deseos de ir a buscar más cosas para abrirlas y estudiarlas. Se notaba mucha emoción y alegría en su voz.

Ace solamente lo escuchaba, ver a su pupilo tan lleno de energía, le hacía muy feliz.

El menor caminaba al lado de su maestro, el en realidad no sabía a donde iban, solo seguía a su líder, se entretuvo charlando por un largo tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que iban a la pescadería.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Un lugar lleno de todo tipo de máquinas que puedes ver y pescado fresco para los dos, ¿Qué mejor lugar hay para almorzar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia. Notó nuevamente que la euforia invadía a su estudiante, antes de que volviera a salir corriendo, lo atrapo en un abrazo y lo levantó del piso –Espera un momento, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Los humanos trabajan en este lugar en el día, por eso pudimos ir a tantas casas sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos viera, pero aquí las reglas cambian, tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado, ¿Entendido? –Preguntó viendo directamente a los ojos del niño a quien cargaba.

Con un aire un poco decaído, asintió con la cabeza.

Ace tuvo que guiar a Kowalski por casi toda la fábrica, hasta una parte donde estarían escondidos de la vista de las personas. Terminaron escondidos en una viga del techo, estaban elevados a varios metros del piso, pero el chico no parecía asustado.

El pingüino de las dagas fue a conseguir la comida, trajo a escondidas una gran cantidad de peces, conocía los gustos de su pareja, así que se aseguró de traer mayormente, el pescado favorito de Kowalski.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece la comida? –Preguntó también comiendo.

-¡Esta delicioso! Es mucho mejor que el pescado de la base –Exclamó el niño.

Sus jóvenes ojos recorrían cada centímetro del lugar, miraba todas esas máquinas trabajando en distintas tareas, a pesar que se movían de una manera algo tosca, Kowalski pensaba que eran aparatos maravillosos y moría por descubrir cómo funcionaban, pero se recordaba todo el tiempo que no podía hacer eso, era demasiado peligroso.

Decidió relajarse, se acercó a su capitán y recargó su pequeño cuerpo contra el más grande.

El otro pasó un brazo por los pequeños hombros del niño, atrayéndolo suavemente a su cuerpo, sentía perfectamente como ese pequeño cuerpo se relajaba, logró también percibir la respiración tranquila del muchacho contra sus plumas. El escándalo que había en la fábrica fue ignorado completamente por él y su pareja, solo podían concentrarse en ellos.

El oji castaño jamás imaginó que podría amar tan profundamente a alguien y menos a un niño. Si antes alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándose de un estudiante suyo, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara pero ahora, seria completamente incapaz de burlarse de esa manera.

Amar y sentirse amado, es lo más maravilloso que alguien puede sentir.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí dentro, pero fue muy largo. Disfrutaron mucho de su compañía y claro, de la deliciosa comida que probaron, se tuvieron que ir de allí cuando las personas notaron que su inventario se había reducido extrañamente.

Ambos rieron divertidos mientras se alejaban de la pescadería, antes de irse, el adulto consiguió un pescado para su pupilo.

-Le agradezco mucho que me allá buscado este pescado, esta delicioso, Capitán –Dijo Kowalski dándole una gran mordida a su pez.

-Oye, creo haberte dicho que me llames Ace –Recordó.

-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro –Rió levemente. Siempre en la base, se definían los unos a los otros por sus rangos, rara vez se llamaban por sus nombres, solamente los seres del mismo nivel podían referirse así a sus iguales. Por eso Kowalski le costaba trabajo llamar a su superior por su nombre.

-Aunque, cuando volvamos a casa, solo podre llamarlo "Capitán" Me metería en problemas si lo llamo "Ace" Eso sería insubordinación –Agachó un poco la cabeza. Tener una relación así… Un niño y un adulto. Un capitán y un cadete. Y que todo tiene que mantenerse en un estricto secreto, era demasiado complicado. El niño deseaba poder estar con Ace igual como ahora allá en la armada, no entendía por qué era tan raro querer a alguien que solo era mayor que tú.

Ace miraba preocupado a su pareja, detestaba ver ese semblante tan deprimido en él. Levantó la cabeza un momento para ver una casa, notó que la ventana de una habitación estaba abierta y apoyada en la ventana vio un pequeño objeto, al verla, el capitán de Kowalski tuvo una idea.

-Kowalski, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida –Dijo antes de deslizarse velozmente hacia aquella casa.

El no comprendía a donde se iba el adulto, pero obedeció su orden, se sentó en un pequeño banco de nieve y se dedicó en terminar su pescado, cuando terminó, se deshizo de los huesos del pez, escondiéndolos debajo de la nieve y en ese momento fue cuando el mayor volvió, traía algo entre sus aletas que el chico logro identificar bien, era uno de los aparatos que Kowalski investigó hoy, los humanos lo llamaban "Cámara"

-¿Por qué trae consigo eso Capitán? –Preguntó.

El otro se abstuvo de recordarle que lo llamara "Ace" Solamente le sonrió.

-Pensé que podríamos tomarnos una fotografía juntos, como recordatorio de este día.

Estaban ahora a las afueras del pueblo, se pararon justo delante de un par de colinas llenas de nieve, Ace ajustó el temporizador de la cámara para que tomara la foto en exactamente un minuto. Ya hecho eso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el niño y se paró junto a él, puso su aleta izquierda en el hombro del niño y lo atrajo un poco, le sonrió cuando vio como el más pequeño levantaba la vista.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Kowalski cuando vio la sonrisa de Ace.

Kowalski no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera dulce cuando vio el rostro de la persona a quien más quería, su vista fue dirigida hacia la cámara, abrazó al mayor dos segundos antes de que la cámara se activara y tomara la foto. La fotografía ya estaba tomada, pero el niño no soltó a su superior.

El adulto se agacho a la altura de los ojos del pingüino más bajo y acaricio su mejilla con su pico.

-Te quiero Kowalski.

-También te quiero –Cerró los ojos cuando sintió esa caricia en su majilla, su rubor aun no desaparecía y menos su sonrisa. Fue su primera cita y fue maravillosa para ambas partes –Muchas gracias Ace.


	15. Se descubre el secreto

Una montaña de documentos sin revisar, estaban muy mal apilados en el escritorio "que apenas y se notaba debajo de ellos". El resto de la oficina estaba muy bien ordenada, era una habitación más o menos grande, las paredes estaban hechas de bloques de concreto. Pegada a la pared del lado derecho había un librero ancho y alto, habían varios libros en la parte superior del libero y en la parte inferior, se encontraban varios archivos recostados, unos apilados sobre otros. En la pared del lado izquierdo había un pequeño mueble con solo un cajón que se cerraba con llave: adentro de este, estaba amueblado con una tela de color rojo, ese lugar era para guardar objetos de valor o cosas sumamente importantes. Y para el dueño de esa oficina, era el lugar perfecto para guardar sus dagas.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido agudo, el intruso era un soldado de clase baja que traía entre sus aletas unos nuevos documentos.

Gruño por lo bajo al encontrar la oficina completamente vacía.

-Maldición. Esperaba encontrarme con el Capitán Ace –Caminó hasta el escritorio para dejar ahí los papeles, pero la mesa estaba tan rebosante de archivos e informes que si se ponía una hoja más, la mesa se colapsaría.

Un suspiro se escapó de su pico, dejó los documentos en el piso y se tomó el lujo de sentarse en la silla de Ace y relajarse.

-Si no lee todo esto pronto, no solo él se meterá en problemas, también yo… – Pasó su aleta por la cara, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la impresionante montaña de informes viejos.

Desde hace semanas que Ace ha descuidado su trabajo. Todo soldado tenía un papeleo que hacer por órdenes directas de los generales y por el consejo militar. Pero como era claro, el pingüino de ojos cafés se ha olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

En las últimas semanas él estuvo viniendo a esta oficina para dejar todos estos papeles, el en persona vio como esa pequeña pila que era al comienzo, no hizo más que crecer y crecer hasta ser la gran montaña que es ahora.

Con otro suspiro, se levantó del asiento de Ace y dejó los documentos en la propia silla. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y partió en búsqueda del Capitán.

Muchos soldados odiaban el papeleo que estaban obligados a hacer, pero dudaba que Ace dejara deliberadamente esa parte de sus deberes solo porque no le gustara, él no era así, era uno de los mejores soldados que han tenido en la milicia. Debía de haber alguna otra razón.

No creía que estuviera en alguna misión, ninguno de los documentos que le fue a entregar era sobre alguna misión o algo parecido.

Aunque Ace era un espléndido soldado, lo cierto es que las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas por toda la Antártica. El único entretenimiento que casi todos los capitanes de la base han tenido es entrenar a sus equipos de cadetes asignados.

Pero eso tampoco era posible, él estaba enterado de que Ace entrenaba a un cabo únicamente, entrenar a un solo niño no debería de consumir tanto su tiempo, por más difícil que un niño pueda ser, eso no era suficiente excusa como para dejar de lado todo.

Su búsqueda lo llevó por los pasillos, la cafetería, la sala de armas, la biblioteca, e incluso fue a la enfermería, pero no encontró a Ace o alguien que lo haya visto.

-¡Soldado!

Escuchar aquella voz le hizo sufrir un escalofrió tremendo por todo el cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta y enderezo la espalda lo más que pudo.

-General Dominic. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor? –Preguntó mientras daba un saludo militar al general.

-Quiero saber por qué no he recibido ninguna respuesta de todos los informes que le fueron enviados al Capitán Ace –Dijo en voz firme. El viejo pingüino avanzo hasta quedar delante del soldado de bajo rango. Su espalda estaba encorvada pero eso no le hacía lucir menos intimidante, sus claros ojos grises mostraban una mirada tan gélida como los imponentes icebergs que estaban por toda la Antártica.

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero no puedo responderle a eso –Unas cuantas gotas de sudor estaban apareciendo en su frente. No era un secreto que casi todos los soldados de la base temían al general y su implacable ira. Ser el quien le tuviera que decir malas noticias era prácticamente firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Por lo menos, todos los novatos temían y pensaban eso. Incluyéndolo a él.

El general mantuvo su mirada sobre el más joven, notaba claramente su nerviosismo al estar hablando con él. Sinceramente no sabía si causarle nauseas la debilidad de este soldado y gracia al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Y por qué no puede contestarme soldado?

-Es que…. No he podido hablar con el Capitán Ace y por eso… No sé cuándo le enviara esos documentos, señor…

El más joven miró atentamente a su superior que se mantenía de perfil. Mantenía su saludo militar, la espalda rígida y recta y el pecho a afuera, estar en la presencia de Dominic causaba que todo su cuerpo se tensara como las cuerdas de un arpa, incluso contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor.

-Ya veo… -Cerró los ojos suavemente por un breve momento –En ese caso, tan pronto lo veas, quiero que le digas que me envié la respuesta de todos y cada uno de los documentos que le fue enviado –Finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver de frente al menor -¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor...

El general Dominic se fue caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Él no se relajó hasta que el otro desapareció de su vista. Fue entonces y solo entonces que finalmente pudo recobrar el aliento y desplomarse en el suelo.

No le había gritado o atacado, pero tenerlo frente a frente era más que suficiente para sentir como su corazón le corriera como loco y comenzara a sudar frio.

-Tengo que encontrar al Capitán. Pronto –Dijo mientras respiraba hondamente.

Volvió a buscar, fue a cada sitio en la sede central donde imaginó que el pingüino de ojos cafés podría estar. Deseaba poder deslizarse para encontrarlo más rápido, pero las reglas de la base eran estrictas y tenían prohibido deslizarse por los pasillos. Y lo último que deseaba era tener más problemas.

No lo encontró en ningún lugar.

Era claro que no se encontraba en la base.

Empezaba a desesperarse pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

-Quizás… Este en casa –Solamente los cadetes vivían en la base, los demás residían en iglúes no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Tan pronto como estuvo a fuera de la sede, se deslizo velozmente por la nieve. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ace estuviera en su hogar.

Aquella zona era muy tranquila, era un poco parecido a la aldea humana que se encontraba algo lejos de allí. Habían cientos de iglúes, todos de distintos tamaños y formas, en ellos residían más que nada soldados, pero también se encontraban sus familias. Parejas, hijos, hijas, ente otros.

Él también tenía su hogar en alguna parte de aquel pueblo, pero en esos momentos, solo le preocupaba encontrar al oji café.

Se apresuró hacia los iglús. Recordó vagamente que el hogar de Ace se encontraba muy cerca de las afueras del pueblo, así que no tenía que ir demasiado lejos.

Durante una hora estuvo buscando, pero en cada casa que iba, solo aparecía un extraño diciéndole que se había equivocado de lugar. Con cada equivocación, su frustración crecía más, se sentía casi como si estuviera en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Para su suerte, reconoció a uno de los pingüinos que iban caminando por ahí.

-¡Capitana Kanna! –Gritó con fuerza.

La susodicha se volteo para ver quien le llamaba.

-¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas? –Pregunto mientras que el otro se apresuraba a llegar con ella.

-Me alegra mucho encontrarla. Dígame por favor, ¿En dónde está el iglú del Capitán Ace?

-¿El iglú de Ace? ¿Y para que lo quieres saber? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Vera, necesito hablar urgentemente con el –Dijo el secretario –Desde hace semanas que el Capitán a descuidado su papeleo y si no lo hace pronto, se meterá en graves problemas con el general.

El secretario estaba tan angustiado que no noto la expresión llena de fastidio de Kanna. Ella suspiró hondamente para luego golpear su propia frente.

-Ay Ace. Que idiota –Dijo cansinamente –Escucha, no te preocupes, yo iré a hablar personalmente con Ace y le diré que haga el trabajo.

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias Capitana, en serio le agradezco –Sabiendo que la pinguina de ojos grises hablaría con Ace, le causaba un gran alivio y con esa calma, partió de vuelva hacia los cuarteles.

En otra parte. Un par de pingüinos estaban descansando, posando sus espaldas contra una muralla de hielo duro. Pero más precisamente, el mayor estaba descansando su espalda contra el hielo, mientras que su joven pareja se encontraba entre sus brazos, dejando su cabeza reposar contra su pecho.

-¿Kowalski? ¿Estas dormido? –Preguntó con cuidado.

-No –Respondió felizmente el niño.

-Tendremos que volver pronto, este descanso se ha prolongado demasiado.

-¿No podemos quedarnos otro rato? –Se separó del adulto, empujando su pecho levemente con sus aletas.

El pingüino de las dagas acaricio amorosamente la cabeza del niño y le regalo una sonrisa algo triste.

-Lo siento Kowalski pero hemos estado aquí por más de una hora, ya es hora de volver a casa –Siguió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, pero el mantenía una mirada triste. Para animarlo, se agacho para darle un beso rápido -¿Qué te parece si después del entrenamiento salimos a comer juntos?

Tan pronto como salió de su impresión por ese beso, sonrió entusiasmado.

-¿Puede ser de nuevo en esa aldea humana?

-Puede ser.

-¡Qué bien! –Abrazó con fuerza a su maestro por el cuello.

En simples palabras, ellos eran muy felices.

Su relación se variaba entre el entrenamiento, experimentos y citas. Ambos lo disfrutaban mucho y en verdad eran muy contentos al estar juntos, pero tampoco todo era color de rosa.

Ace era consiente que a pesar de que se ha divertido mucho con su joven pareja, ha descuidado mucho su trabajo en la base, eso le preocupaba, pero tampoco podía decir que no era el responsable de eso.

El tener una pareja autentica hizo que su mente estuviera por las nubes, se le olvido enteramente de su deber y todo lo que pudo pensar era en Kowalski. Sabía bien que lo que hizo fue muy irresponsable, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ese niño en verdad lo amaba y era la primera vez en su vida que alguien sentía algo tan sincero y puro por él. Era cierto que tenía muchas admiradoras, pero ellas solo tenían un enamoramiento pasajero.

No podía compararse.

Estuvieron a medio camino de llegar a la base central del ejército cuando alguien les apareció de imprevisto.

Ace tuvo que frenar su paso abruptamente cuando este individuo se paró justamente delante de él, cortándole el paso. Naturalmente que al frenar tan descuidadamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra la nieve.

-Pero que… -Abrió los ojos lentamente debido a la fuerte luz del sol que golpeaba su rostro, pero a pesar de eso reconoció a la figura delante de el -¿Kanna?

-Kowalski, podrías hacerme un favor –Pidió en voz la calmada la hembra.

-Oh… Claro, ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó inseguro.

-¿Podrías adelantarte a la base? Necesito hablar a solas con Ace.

El pequeño oji azul normalmente protestaría ante la idea de volver solo a la sede, pero al notar la expresión seria y molesta de Kanna, lo más listo seria no desobedecerle.

-Esta… bien. Adiós –Corrió un poco antes de impulsarse e irse deslizando.

Por su parte, el oji castaño, se levantaba con cuidado del suelo mientras se sacudía la nieve de las plumas.

-¿Kanna? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡AH! –Su frase fue cortada a la mitad gracias a un poderoso golpe que fue directo a su cabeza -¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? Un secretario vino a mi esta tarde y me preguntó en que momento piensas cumplir con tu papeleo.

-Oh… Cierto, mi papeleo –Agacho un poco la cabeza –Mira, en verdad lo siento, iba a hacerlo pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Le vas a decir a los generales que no cumpliste con tu trabajo porque estas coqueteando con un niño? –Replicó la oji gris.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

Kanna se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

El jamás dejaría que alguien se enterada de su relación. Aceptaba que era imprudente lo que hizo, pero solamente era trabajo de escritorio, hasta la misma Kanna odiaba eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió una aleta en su hombro.

-Mira, perdón por gritarte, pero sabes que estoy preocupada por ustedes, los generales no son idiotas y menos el consejo, ellos siempre se enteran de todo lo que sucede dentro y fuera de la base… -Ella compuso una expresión cargada de preocupación –Existe la posibilidad de que se lleguen a enterar de lo tuyo con Kowalski.

Ambos capitanes se miraron por un largo rato. Kanna se notaba angustiada y Ace pensativo.

Al final, el pingüino de las dagas tomó la aleta de su amiga y la aparto de su hombro.

-No permitiré que ellos se enteren –Dijo decidido.

-Pero si te descuidas mucho, levantaras sospechas. Recuerda que aun que no estemos en el campo de batalla, eso no significa que tengas que bajar la guardia…

-Agradezco que te preocupes por nosotros Kanna –Dijo sonriendo suavemente –Pero descuida, te prometo que tendré más cuidado desde ahora.

-¿Lo prometes? –Repitió para asegurarse.

-Lo prometo –Levantó su aleta derecha como juramento. Un segundo después, comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Kanna.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde más? Tu misma lo dijiste, tengo papeleo que hacer –Se despidió agitando su aleta –Nos vemos más tarde.

-Pero Ace… -La pinguina no estaba convencida. Confiaba en la palabra de su amigo, pero por más que quisiera, esto no podría durar eternamente.

Ace tuvo que explicarle la situación a Kowalski y por qué razón no podrían salir juntos por unos días. El niño pareció entenderlo, pero obviamente se vio desanimado por la noticia.

Cuando Ace volvió a su oficina, se sorprendió por la incalculable cantidad de documentos que estaban encima de su escritorio, no tenía idea de por cual comenzar, temía que si tomaba uno, la montaña se vendría abajo.

Pero como fuera, al final, se tenía que hacer.

Estuvo encerrado en su oficina el resto de ese día y dos más.

Se esforzó para acabar pronto, se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde en la noche trabajando, teniendo como única compañía esa irritante pila de archivos, documentos y papeles.

A pesar que había mandado una buena cantidad a sus superiores, su escritorio aún estaba rebosante de esos archivos privados.

Aun veía a Kowalski, pero solamente en sus entrenamientos.

Se notaba muy cansado y soñoliento todo el tiempo gracias a sus noches en vela. Intentaba no demostrar su débil estado delante de su pareja para no preocuparlo, pero Kowalski era muy listo y observador, notó en el primer momento su estado.

Incluso el oji azul sugirió que tomara un descanso. Que él podría entrenar solo, pero como era de esperarse, su Capitán rechazo inmediatamente esa propuesta, cansado o no, él era el responsable por el entrenamiento de su pupilo, no importaba su estado.

También Kanna había notado el soñoliento de Ace, pero como soldado, no podía decirle que detuviera su trabajo para que descansara y menos cuando ella personalmente le dijo que lo hiciera.

Pero como su amiga, podía quedarse a su lado y ayudarle en lo poco que estaba en su alcance.

En varias noches ella se quedó junto con Ace en su oficina y lo acompaño por varias horas, ayudándolo a mantenerse despierto y enviando los documentos ya listos.

Una mañana, él se encontraba en su silla, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado al igual que sus parpados, logró dormir ayer en la noche, pero en su opinión, no fue suficiente, sus ojos aun los sentía cansados, al igual que su cuerpo y mente.

La montaña de papeles de su escritorio se había reducido a un pequeño montón. Estaba feliz de que eran los últimos documentos, pero con lo cansado que se sentía, no estaba seguro si lograría acabar con ellos antes de que le enviara más.

Pasó su aleta por sus ojos, en un intento vano de ahuyentar el sueño. Se enderezo en la silla, resignado a iniciar con el trabajo.

Pero antes de que tomara alguno de esos archivos, se escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó.

-Ah, ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó una joven y conocida voz.

-¿Kowalski? –Al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, se animó al instante, se levantó y fue a abrirle la puerta a su invitado -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es demasiado temprano, el entrenamiento inicia en unas dos horas.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que necesitarías ayuda –Sonrió levemente, esperando que el mayor le permitiera entrar.

La primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue mandar nuevamente a Kowalski a las habitaciones de los cadetes y durmiera un poco más, pero en verdad apreciaría mucho cualquier ayuda en esos momentos, Kanna tenía su propio grupo de estudiantes por los cuales preocuparse, por lo que no la vería hasta la tarde.

Y además, ¿Cómo desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con su estudiante?

-Gracias Kowalski, de hecho me alegra mucho que vinieras –Abrió completamente la puerta para dejarle al chico entrar.

Tan pronto como el entró, cerró la puerta. Observo como el más bajo miraba con cuidado toda su oficina.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí, era de esperarse su curiosidad.

Cuando sus ojos vieron la mesa y por ende los documentos, fue directamente hacia allí.

-Vaya, son muchos –Una fuerte pero breve risa se escuchó atrás de su espalda. Alzo la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a su maestro mirándole.

-Debiste estar aquí hace cinco días, había prácticamente un rascacielos hecho de archivos, documentos y papeles, hubieras podido incluso escalarlo –Rodeo la mesa para volver a sentarse.

-¿En verdad? ¿Los generales mandan tantos documentos? –Se notaba que el niño estaba impresionado. No podía imaginarse lo que describía Ace.

-Bueno, a veces si, a veces no, pero en mi caso eso fue porque los deje acumularse –Se rascó distraídamente la cien de su cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía con cansancio.

-¿Dejo que se acumularan? ¿Por qué? – también rodeo la mesa para llegar a donde estaba su maestro.

-Bien… Solo digamos que he estado demasiado distraído últimamente –Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa cansada.

-¿Distraído?

-Sí pero descuida, no importa.

-Pero sí importa, estas muy cansado y casi no has dormido -Argumentó

- Lo sé pero esta es mi responsabilidad y tengo que cumplirla.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –Tomó al niño y lo puso en su regazo, lo abrazo rodeando su pequeña cintura con su aleta y lo acerco más a él.

El oji azul se sonrojo de golpe por la posición en cual estaba ahora, sus ojos y los de su maestro se encontraron, fue totalmente incapaz de volverlos a apartar.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero como soldado tengo que hacer esto, es duro si, pero te prometo que estaré bien. No te sigas angustiando, ¿Correcto?

-Yo… Si –Asintió con la cabeza en el instante que pronuncio esa última palabra.

Ace sonrió por la contestación de Kowalski. Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla con el pico.

Solo le dio unas pequeñas caricias antes de que atrapara el pico del niño en un beso.

El oji azul respondió con gusto, le extraño un poco al sentir ese beso un poco más profundo a como normalmente lo hacían, pero no le importo.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no notaron que la puerta estaba escasamente abierta y mucho menos notaron que alguien los observaba.

:::::

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su vientre le ardía por toda la fricción que tenía que aguantar gracias a la manera tan veloz y desenfrenada en la que se deslizaba. Su mente le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron esa escena, en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Al inicio corrió lo más que le permitían sus piernas, pero en algún punto dejó de usarlas y se deslizo por entre los pasillos, le importo un comino si estaba violando las reglas, estaba demasiado alterado para pensar en algo tan irrelevante como eso.

Se detuvo en un pequeño callejón donde solo había un par de puertas a ambos lados de las paredes. Posó su espalda contra el muro y lucho para poder darle algún sentido a lo que había visto.

Era imposible.

Debió ser algún tipo de alucinación o su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

No era posible que el Capitán Ace, uno de los más fuertes y honorables soldados del ejército, estuviera besándose con un niño.

Ese pensamiento en si no cabía en su cabeza.

No podía imaginarlo pero… Si lo que había visto era cierto entonces….

-Oh por… No puedo creerlo… -Acaricio su frente con la punta de su aleta, su mente le daba tantas vueltas que comenzaba a dolerle –Entonces… ¿Es esta la razón por la que estuvo desaparecido por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Tiene una… aventura con un niño?! –La sorpresa fue dejando espacio al enojo y la repulsión.

Respetaba a Ace, él es un modelo a seguir para muchos cadetes, el sueño de casi cada chica de la base y un soldado que podía enorgullecer a cualquiera.

Pero con lo que acababa de presenciar, todos esos pensamientos sobre él, fueron pisoteados.

-No puedo creerlo… Un oficial de alto rango como el… ¡ ¿ACTUANDO COMO UNA COLEGIALA ENAMORADA?! ¡ ¿Y ENCIMA CON UN NIÑO?! –Vociferó con furia.

Sin considerarlo ni por un segundo, salió de ese callejón, para cumplir la peor pesadilla de Ace.

El general Dominic se encontraba en su oficina, se ocupaba de plantar un sello a varios informes que estaban meticulosamente ordenados sobre su escritorio. Uno por uno, los abría y rápidamente les ponía un sello, los cerraba después y los ponía a un lado.

Su puerta fue abierta de golpe, pero el general ni se inmuto por aquella agresiva presentación.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para venir a molestarme soldado –Siguió sellando y cerrando sus archivos, sin molestarse en ver a su invitado.

-Señor. Tengo algo sumamente urgente que decirle –El tono de su voz no sonaba para nada como hace unos días en que el general hablo con él. En ese entonces sonaba titubeante y nerviosa pero ahora sonaba firme y enfurecida.

Eso llamo la atención del más viejo.

Dejó sus papeles y el sello a un lado. Levantó la cabeza al tiempo exacto en que su visitante llego al frente de su escritorio.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué cosa tienes que decir?

:::

Se separaron de ese beso gracias a Kowalski, a pesar que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, necesitaba desesperadamente aire, pero le costó alejarse por que el mayor no quería que terminara.

El niño respiraba un poco agitado, pero se esforzaba por tranquilizarse.

Para ayudarlo a calmarse, Ace pasó su aleta derecha por su espalda y lo abrazaba con la otra. Se sintió un poco culpable por a verle robado todo el aire a su alumno, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba gozando tanto del momento que deseaba que jamás acabara.

-Perdón Kowalski, creo que me pase –Se disculpó.

-No… Estoy bien… En serio –No se escuchó para nada convincente, pero provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del pingüino de las dagas.

-Ya te he dicho que no deberías de esforzarte de más Kowalski.

-Claro que no… En serio, estoy bien -Se separó de su maestro para verle a los ojos, estaba ansioso por seguir con ese beso, pero todavía le faltaba el aire a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Tranquilo –Puso una aleta en el hombro del chico –Kowalski, recuerda que aun eres un niño, no está bien exigirte mucho pero creo que yo también lo olvide por un momento –Se rio de sí mismo.

Su pareja era mucho más joven que él, tenía que tomar las cosas con calma.

-Lo siento pero tengo que seguir trabajando.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Kowalski. Escucha, en serio me gustaría mucho seguir con lo que estábamos, pero no quiero dejarme llevar como hace un segundo, eso será cuando seas mayor –Le guiñó un ojo al chico.

Su rostro se ruborizo al escucharlo, no sabía a qué se refería con eso de cuando fuera mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo…

Un par de pingüinos emperadores entraron sin avisar a la oficina.

Tan pronto como Ace se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, bajo rápidamente a su cabo de su regazo.

-¿Que hacen aquí? –Exigió.

-Capitán Ace, se solicita su presencia en la habitación del consejo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se paró de golpe con los ojos abiertos. ¿El consejo quería verlo? ¿Por qué?

-Señor, tenemos que escoltarle hasta allá, ahora mismo –Dijo, sin prestar atención a la conmoción que causaron en el otro pingüino.

Sin palabras, Ace solo pudo ver una última vez a Kowalski antes de irse alejando de su escritorio y seguir a los pingüinos emperadores.

El cadete, solo pudo ver desde la puerta como los tres pingüinos se iban por el pasillo. Una desagradable sensación nació de la boca del estómago al verlos alejarse. No tenía idea de por qué sufría esa sensación pero… Tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el trayecto nadie dijo una palabra.

Las puertas que daban a la habitación del consejo estaban hechas enteramente de metal, las vigas eran enormes y tenían incrustaciones de hielo por la baja temperatura, su color era un gris tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.

Los pingüinos emperadores abrieron desde cada lado las puertas para abrirle paso.

Sin estar seguro pero tampoco sin tener opción, entro al cuarto. Ese lugar era veinte veces más grande que cualquier habitación de la base, había unas ventanas a su mano izquierda, tan largas que casi tocaban el techo pero eran muy delgadas, habían unas diez a lo largo de toda la pared. A mano derecha, el muro estaba repleto de marcos con fotografías de los mejores soldados de la armada y debajo de ellos había placas con sus nombres, un poco más abajo de ellas se encontraban unas armas colgando de la pared, obviamente, eran las armas favoritas de los soldados de esas imágenes.

En el suelo, estaba extendida una enorme alfombra cuadrada de color rojo, en los bordes de cada lado tenía el dibujo una cadena de color purpura y justo encima de esa cadena, se hallaba la gran mesa del consejo, esta tenía la forma de una "U" y se extendía por casi toda la alfombra.

Sus ojos se mantenían al frente, pero podía sentir las penetrantes miradas de cada miembro del consejo sobre él.

Todos ellos eran pingüinos ancianos, machos y hembras por igual, tenían viejas chaquetas de color azul oscuro descansando en sus hombros, se distinguían muchas medallas en ellas, varias seguían estando en perfecto estado, como si recién hubieran sido recibidas, pero otras pocas se notaba su antigüedad por su color opaco y pequeños rasguños.

Ace avanzó lentamente por el salón, se tensaba más a cada centímetro que iba. Si los del consejo pidieron verlo, entonces esto era muy grave.

Se detuvo a la mitad del salón.

-¿Querían verme? –Preguntó con seriedad.

-Si –Respondió sencillamente el pingüino a la cabeza de la mesa –Tenemos entendido que no ha cumplido debidamente con sus tareas, Capitán.

Ahogo un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Lo lamento señor, sé que no hay excusa para eso, pero justo ahora estaba acabando…

-Tiene razón, no hay excusa –Menciono una anciana que estaba su derecha.

-Y por eso usted está aquí –Dijo el miembro que se encontraba a casi al final de la mesa –Bien, a medias al menos.

-¿A medias? -Volteo su cabeza para ver al miembro quien tomaba la palabra.

-Sí, vera, tenemos entendido que usted tiene UN cadete en su escuadrón este año, ¿No es así?

-Si señor –Su corazón se le retorció cuando mencionaron a Kowalski.

-¿Nos dirá que un solo niño es tan difícil de entrenar? –Ahora era una pinguina vieja al otro lado de la mesa quien hablaba.

-Por supuesto que no –Se apresuró a decir.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la causa de por qué uno de nuestros más eficientes soldados se ha vuelto de pronto tan indisciplinado? –Volvió a hablar el primer pingüino.

-Es que… Señores, es algo complicado de explicar pero…

-¿Qué hay que explicar? –Una nueva voz se escuchó.

Al reconocer esa voz, se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-General Dominic –Vociferó.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar justo detrás del viejo general, quien ahora cruzaba el salón.

-No hay necesidad de inventar ninguna tontería, Capitán. Después de todo –Se detuvo al frente del más joven –Todos ya saben lo que has hecho.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se hicieron del tamaño de un grano de arena, su rostro palideció y gotas de sudor frías bajaron por las sienes de su cabeza.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué? –Perdió su voz al igual que toda esperanza.

-Capitán Ace –Llamó nuevamente el primer pingüino.

El susodicho se dio la vuelta titubeantemente.

El anciano estaba ahora de pie y lo apuntaba causadoramente.

-Ha deshonrado a la armada con su imperdonable y espantoso crimen de seducir a un infante. Tal cosa no será pasada por alto ante los ojos de este consejo.

-¡Pero señor, yo…!

-¡SILENCIO!

Su cuerpo se puso rígido de pronto y sus palabras volvieron a morir en su garganta.

Una de las ancianas se levantó y tomo la palabra

-Por este crimen será juzgado a corte marcial y su estudiante será expulsado del cuerpo del ejército.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Retírese ahora –Los dos miembros del consejo que se pusieron de pie, volvieron a sentarse al dar su última orden.

-¡NO ESPEREN! ¡Escúchenme por favor!

-Basta ya Ace. Lárgate –El general Dominic tomó el hombro del más joven para sacarlo a la fuerza de allí, pero este sacudió con violencia su hombro para soltarse.

-¡Cállate maldito! –Su rostro reflejaba una gran ira contra el general, por haberle avisado al consejo de su relación.

Pero… ¿Cómo se enteró?

Estaba demasiado asustado y enojado para pensarlo.

-Capitán, cuide su vocabulario –Advirtió una de las ancianas.

-Les ruego que me escuchen –Movió la cabeza hacia todas direcciones para ver a cada uno de los miembros –No pueden hacer esto, sé bien que es bizarro que un niño y un adulto sean pareja y que va en contra la ética, pero no pueden expulsar a Kowalski, el apenas y ha iniciado en el ejército, no ha demostrado aun todo el potencial que tiene. No discutiré que me hagan corte marcial pero les suplico. No lo echen.

Los miembros del consejo se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿En verdad no le importa que le pase con tal de que el niño se quede? –Preguntó uno de ellos con cuidado.

-Me da igual, pero por favor, déjenle quedarse –Pidió con desesperación.

El silencio reino en todo el cuarto.

El pingüino que está a la cabeza de la mesa, se giro levemente para ver a todos sus compañeros, nadie pronuncio ni una palaba, pero no pareció ser necesario eso, al mirarse era como si todos supieran lo que pensaban.

-Bien –Tanto como Ace, Dominic también prestó atención a lo que fuera a pasar –Es cierto que no podemos perdonar el hecho que tuviste un amorío con un cadete, pero también es cierto que eres un excelente soldado. Tal vez el dejarte entrenar niños por tanto tiempo nublo tu juicio.

-¿Cómo…?

-Pensamos que lo más prudente sea un cambio de escenario.

-Cambio de… -Su respiración y su corazón se detuvieron de golpe. Esto no podía ser.

-Por ello y por decisión de este consejo, será transferido inmediatamente a una de nuestras bases de América del sur.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Le sugiero que empaque ya mismo, su embarque será mañana en la tarde.

-¡ ¿MAÑANA?! PERO….

-No tenemos nada más que decir. Retírese.

-NO, NO PUEDEN HACERLO –Fue agarrado de la espalda y arrastrado hacia la salida –DOMINIC, SUELTAMNETE, NO HE TERMINADO.

-Al contrario, ya lo hiciste –Las puertas fueron nuevamente abiertas. Tan pronto como Dominic logro sacar a Ace de allí, los pingüinos emperadores fueron cerrando las puertas con cuidado.

-NOOOOO!


End file.
